A Sliver of Hope
by Amalynn John
Summary: A continuation of 3x11 - Going Home. What happens when everyone returns to the Enchanted Forest. From Regina's POV. This is an Outlaw Queen story.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. It was the first thing that registered in her brain. Regina rolled over, the pain in her ribs intensifying for a moment. Her eyes blinked, once, twice, slowly opening. A purple haze was evaporating in the air. Regina sat up, her head spinning, What the hell?, she briefly wondered. Then realization hit her, "Henry," she gasped breathlessly. She closed her eyes, putting her head in her hands, another type of pain overwhelming her.

She heard movement behind her and slowly turned to face the noise. Charming was slowly rising, his eyes frantically searching for the one person he couldn't live without...Snow. Regina couldn't even bring herself to roll her eyes at his desperateness, tears came unwanted to her eyes. The one person she couldn't live her life without was...gone. Her hand flew to her mouth as a sob threatened to escape.

She heard other movement around her and knew she must pull herself together, at least for the time being. There was no way she was going to let everyone see her this vulnerable, no more than some had already seen. She must be strong, that is what Henry would expect from her. She glanced around once more finally registering who surrounded her...Granny, Red, Blue...Regina felt a small sense of relief come from the pit of her stomach seeing that Tinkerbell had arrived with them as well. Regina had went to great lengths ensuring that the curse returned people to where they were from.

She glanced to her other side and noticed that Charming had found Snow. They were locked in an embrace. Snow was hidden from Regina's view, blocked by her husbands frame but Regina could tell she was crying, they both were. They too had lost a child. Regina closed her eyes, willing the tears back that once again threatened to escape. Now was not the time for that nor was it time for the guilt that was arising from the quiet sniffs she was overhearing from Snow's direction. What did she care about Snow's loss...She didn't...but as she opened her eyes, she realized she did care. When the hell did that happen? Nevermind that, grief needed to wait, they were sitting out in an open field, in an abandoned Enchanted Forest that had become overrun by ogres and who knows what else since their departure. They needed to find shelter somewhere more confined and discuss the next steps that should be taken.

She glanced over once more at Snow and Charming just as it seemed Snow was having the same realization Regina had undergone just seconds before. Their eyes locked, the sorrow and pain in Snow's eyes a reflection of how Regina felt. Regina gasped taking in all of Snow's appearance. It was like a dial had turned back time. Long gone was Mary Margaret's pixie cut and in it's place was Snow's long tresses and she was wearing an outfit she would have worn back when they inhabited the Enchanted Forest. She realized then that everyone had had a change of clothing, all except for Hook, who it seemed never changed clothing. Regina looked down at her own clothing, groaning inwardly, she was decked out in full Evil Queen attire. She definitely did not miss the awkwardness of her outfits from here and had come to really relish the comfort of the clothes Storybrooke had to offer. Standing now, she startled as Snow become the first of the disoriented bunch to speak. "We're back."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina balled her hand into a fist, frustration bubbling to the surface. They had been talking for hours about the next steps that should be taken now that they had come back to the Enchanted Forest. The Charmings were in deep discussion with that girl who was always getting under Maleficent's skin and the mooney-eyed boy that followed her. They arrived in the open field shortly after everyone had re-appeared. Aurora was very welcoming to Snow, greeting her warmly along with everyone else. When her eyes landed on Regina, recognition dawned on Aurora's face and she had her prince pull a sword on her and threats were made. "I guess my reputation is still in tact", Regina had drawled out. Of course dear, sweet, Snow had talked them down, telling the two all about her sacrifices. Regina rolled her eyes at the memory.

Everyone had gathered in a small clearing, Aurora and Philip quickly went on to fill everyone in on the happenings of the Enchanted Forest. Rumours were afloat about something wicked coming from the west side of the forest. There had been many incidents of tornadoes of fire destroying small villages and flying beasts that resembled monkeys. The Charmings had right away wanted to rebuild their kingdom, get rid of this wicked threat, if true, and restore order and hope. Regina just wanted to return to her castle. She had nothing without Henry. She wanted to be rid of all these...reminders. Just live out her days alone, it's what she deserved. She longed to poof herself out of the forest and back to her old home and she would have if counteracting Pan's curse hadn't taken it's toll on her magic. It was weak but it would come back in time. Once it did she was out of here. Not everyone would be as accepting to listen to Snow about how she had changed as the sleeping Princess had. Even Regina herself wasn't sure if she had indeed changed...without Henry, she knew nothing. She was certain once word got around that she had returned, her castle would be stormed, her life taken. A huge part of her longed for this outcome.

She turned her attention back to Snow's passionate plea to her people, hearing only the tale end, "...and all our happy endings will be restored!"

Something in Regina snapped, her head filled with rage and she growled out in absolute fury, "There are NO HAPPILY EVER AFTERS!" She stormed after Snow, Charming took a step towards his wife and Philip put his hand on his sword. "You of all people Snow White...how do you still believe in happily ever afters? Your daughter is gone, Hen…" Regina's voice choked on the word. She closed her eyes, willing herself to breath, to calm down. "...Henry is gone. Why must you rally these people...give them hope...there is NO hope."

Snow's sympathetic eyes met Regina's, "Regina, there is always hope."

Regina tore her eyes away from Snow, ignoring the pity in the eyes of a few of the former residents of Storybrooke and the look of resentment in the eyes of others who still longed to see her head delivered to them on a platter. Something she would gladly give them in that moment.

Snow took a step towards her step-mother, "Regina, Henry would have wanted…"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE HIM, HIS NAME, TO MANIPULATE ME!" Regina cried out. She turned away from Snow, the fight suddenly draining from her as quickly as it had come. A heaviness threatened to overwhelm her, she couldn't breath. She needed to get away from these people. "I need some air," she heard herself mumble as she walked away.

Regina couldn't say how much time had passed since her outburst and retreat. She had tried several times to use her magic to transport her back to her castle but it still wasn't quite strong enough. She leaned her head back against the tree she was sitting next to, closing her eyes, taking a steadying breath. She longed to be back in Storybrooke, tucking Henry into bed but she knew that was now impossible. She had done what needed to be done for Henry's best chance. It ripped her apart knowing that his best chance did not include her nor would it ever include her.

She heard a snap of a twig signaling the presence of another. She sighed wearily, "I thought I made it quite clear that I wanted to be left alone."

"I'm sorry Regina, for all that was said back there," Snow's soft voice answered, "I was wrong to bring up Henry."

Regina opened her eyes looking up at the princess. Snow glanced at the spot next to Regina silently seeking permission to sit down. Regina shrugged her shoulders non-committally which Snow accepted as consent.

"I'm surprised your prince allowed you to be alone with me," Regina tried to put venom into her words but found herself failing.

"My prince doesn't allow me to do anything. I make my own choices, which he is aware of and accepts. He did offer me his sword though…" Snow trailed off, smiling slightly. Regina rolled her eyes. "Regina, I know you want nothing more than to be rid of us all, to go back to your castle and live out your days...alone."

"Isn't that what everyone wants." It was more a statement than a question, Regina understood completely where she stood with everyone.

Snow snapped her head quickly to look at Regina, answering with a fast, loud, "No."

Regina sadly shook her head, "Why do you give me chance...after chance. You should be leading the parade of people who want me out of their lives. I have killed people, I have hurt you in so many different ways, why don't you just write me off...permanently? It would make things so much easier."

Snow looked at Regina knowingly, "Easier for who? You?"

Regina closed her eyes once more not wanting Snow to see the truth of that statement reflected there. Regina felt Snow's hand cover her own, her eyes flying open and staring wordlessly at the contact. No one tries to comfort the Evil Queen. She felt tears sting her eyes and willed herself to hate Snow. Why couldn't she hate her...her entire life revolved around hating Snow White. She needed that hate, hate is how she survived.

She looked up as Snow started to softly speak, "There have been times that I wanted you out of my life, so many that I lost count. In those moments...I hated you with every fibre of my being. Then I'd remember a scared girl on a runaway horse and a kind woman risking her own life to save that girl. I'd remember the passion a woman had for a sweet stable boy. I'd remember a mother who loved her son so much she put her own interests aside to make sure he was safe and happy. How can anyone hate a woman like that?"

Regina felt a lone tear escape, sliding blindly down the side of her cheek.

"You once asked me if there was hope for the Evil Queen, if there would ever be a time that I could forgive you. I answered negatively then out of anger and fear. But Regina, the answer is yes, there is hope for the Evil Queen and I have forgiven you. You gave Emma something that David and I could have never given her...a happy life with her son. Good memories. You didn't have to do that...but you did. Thank you...thank you for saving my daughter."

Snow was openly crying. Regina felt more tears threatening to escape and relented. They sat there quietly for a moment, Snow's hand still on top of Regina's.

Snow finally broke the silence, "The choice is entirely up to you. If you wish to return to your castle, alone, I won't stand in your way. But if you wish to stay with us, work with David and I to rebuild the Kingdom, please know that you are more than welcome. You are wanted." She squeezed Regina's hand, letting it go. It shocked Regina at the loss she felt. Snow continued, "I don't know if this threat is real, this witch in the west...but if it is, your knowledge of magic would be of help as well. As I said, the choice is yours."

Regina coughed, clearing her throat, composing herself, "I shall think it over," she answered quietly, "thank you." Snow now standing offered Regina her hand to help her stand. Regina glanced at the hand, still off balance by this...friendliness. She reached out to grasp Snow's hand and stood to her feet. "Shall we head back to join the others?" Snow questioned. Regina could only nod her acceptance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews, for the follows, for reading. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, I was surprised at how thrilled all those things made me feel!**

**I figured since this was an Outlaw Queen story it was time for the Outlaw to maybe make an appearance.**

**I hope to update as often as I can, but the whole back to work thing tomorrow might slow things down slightly.**

**Hopefully this update is somewhat enjoyable.**

**Thanks again!**

* * *

Regina and Snow quietly walked down the path side by side, both lost in their own thoughts, their own memories. Regina couldn't quite get over the peace she felt after hearing that Snow had forgiven her. She knew deep down something had changed regarding her own feelings for Snow White, especially during their time spent in Neverland. Was she really at the point to let it all go, let the hatred, the bitterness, and the revenge all disappear. She spent a lifetime focused on those feelings, it would not be an easy thing to forget it all after only a few months of a common goal, because of a conversation...would it? Yet Regina knew that revenge had been the last thing on her mind for a while. Henry, her love for him, had finally opened her eyes to something other than revenge and hatred. She knew, no matter where or how her relationship with Snow advanced, she would never bring her harm. Snow White mattered to Henry. She thought of Snow White's offer to help rebuild the kingdom. Regina knew this is what Henry would want her to do, help return the Enchanted Forest to what it once was. She also knew that no matter how feelings had changed, staying in this realm with the Charmings on a more permanent basis was not going to be an option. Too much had happened between them all for that to be realistic. Regina's mind had been made up, she would help rebuild the kingdom...in Henry's honour, but then she would leave. After that she had no idea what she would do, she only knew how to be the Evil Queen in this land. It had been so long since she had been something else entirely.

As she glanced up along the path she saw something approaching she and Snow in the distance. It was hard to get a good look at it, it was a fair size, was moving at a good pace and it seemed to be...flying?

"Snow," she whispered, "What the hell is that coming?"

Snow glanced ahead and Regina saw her reach for her non-existent bow and arrows. "Damn, she heard the princess murmur. Regina produced her ever ready fireball but knew her old trick might not be strong enough if this thing coming was unpleased to see them.

As it came closer, Regina was able to get a better look at it. It was not a pleasant thing to look at, its piercing red eyes seemed to cut right through her. It looked, perhaps, like a deformed monkey...with wings. Shit. That gave some credibility to the rumours of a new evil lurking in the Enchanted Forest.

"That thing does not look friendly," Snow whispered.

Before Regina was able to respond, a flame was headed in her and Snow's direction. Regina quickly reacted jumping in front of Snow and blocking what the beast had thrown. She was able to block the majority of the fiery explosion, except for the small amount that singed her left ear.

Both women had been knocked over by the initial blast. "Damn it," Regina yelled out in pain. She knew immediately that she would not be able to fight fire with fire and quickly changed her tactic. She didn't have much time so she focused on the spell that she had been trying to use earlier to transport her back to her castle. She knew her power was not strong enough yet to be able to move both she and Snow so she focused her energy into evaporating the beast to someplace else. She raised her hands and shifted once again in front of Snow White. Her mind recited the spell and just as the creature was nearly on top of the women, it vanished. Regina closed her eyes in relief that the spell had worked just as she felt an excruciating pain rip through her left shoulder.

She fell completely to the ground in agony, narrowly missing landing on Snow White.

"REGINA!" Snow cried out in panic. She felt the princess shift towards her, Snow's hand coming to rest on her forehead.

"What the hell hit me?" Regina groaned as she lifted her head, trying to get a look at her injured shoulder. Was that an arrow? She heard footsteps approaching them as she struggled to sit up in a more useful attacking and defense position. Advantage was not on their side. She watched Snow shift slightly more in front of her as she too watched the hooded stranger hurriedly approach.

"My deepest apologies m'ladies." Regina heard concern in the stranger's voice. "Are you both quite well? My men and I were tracking the winged beast when we came across you being attacked. I shot my arrow just as the beast vanished."

Annoyance bubbled up in Regina, "Does it look like we're both well?," she sarcastically sniped, indicating her shoulder.

The man removed his hood, allowing Regina a better view of his eyes. She saw the horror arise in them as he realized his arrow had hit her. At what should be relief that this man was not out to kill she and Snow, Regina felt even more irritated. Great, Regina thought, a incompetent do-gooder. That's even more insufferable than a homicidal maniac.

The stranger advanced toward her, "Don't come any closer," Regina bit out, "I've had quite enough of your...help." She groaned, as a wave of pain hit her as she re-adjusted herself on the ground.

"My intent was to hit the beast, not you," the man offered, apologetically.

Regina felt Snow shift beside her. "Robin?" The princess quietly inquired. Regina's head snapped towards Snow as did the strangers.

"Snow?" A short laugh escaped Snow's throat as she threw herself into the arms of the man.

Regina threw her head back, allowing a groan of frustration to leave her throat. Of course Snow was friends with this idiot. Was there no one in the Enchanted Forest that Snow White was not friends with? These type of situations made it so difficult for Regina not to be aggravated with this woman. "In case you have forgotten," she drawled out, "...your new BFF just tried to kill me."

Snow had the decency to look guilty at her momentary forgetfulness of Regina's condition. "This is Robin," she said in explanation. "He helped me out of a tough spot when I was on the run, he's a honourable man. Taught me how to use a bow and arrow. He's the best archer there is."

Regina barked out a pained laugh. "I think you deserve your money back."

"I can not express my sincerest regret in what has happened, m'lady. Allow me and my men to take you both back to our camp. John will be able to extract the arrow right away, we have some medicine that will help with the pain."

If this man thought she was going anywhere with him, perhaps he was crazy. She slowly began to stand to her feet, ignoring the pain and the protests coming from the princess beside her. She allowed her frustration at being shot to give her the power to stand completely. "I will be going nowhere with you...Robin," she growled out distastefully. "I make it a priority to not travel with those I do not trust."

"Regina," Snow softly exclaimed, "I know him."

"You haven't seen him in years. How do you know he didn't send that beast after us and when that didn't get him the results he wanted he resorted to his arrows?" Regina stared hard at the princess.

"Robin Hood is one of the most trustworthy people I know," Snow White softly answered

Robin Hood? Why was that name so familiar? Regina traced through past memories in her head landing on the one she desired. She snorted in laughter, "The thief?" Regina's eyes landed knowingly on Robin. She now remembered seeing the many Wanted posters that held the same image of the very man she was looking at. The Sheriff of Nottingham had come to her various times to ask for assistance in helping him nab the notorious outlaw. "Since when is a thief so trustworthy?"

To her surprise, Robin's eyes only sparked with humour at her realization, irritating her even further. She needed to show just who held the power here, even if she did have an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. She held her hand out bringing her fireball to life. It was considerably smaller than normal she noted, evaporating the fiery beast and dealing with this damn arrow had made her a great deal more weaker, physically and magically. It would be no match for Robin and the four other men whom now held weapons on her if they decided to retaliate, but fear was a powerful weapon that had won her many battles in the past. She noted that Robin's men were very anxious as she willed the fireball to grow larger.

"Regina," Snow cautiously reached out to touch her arm.

Regina ignored the princess, training her eyes once again on the mighty Robin Hood. "Do you have any idea who I am," she snarled.

Robin's eyes held no fear, perhaps even a slight touch of...delight? "Lower your weapons men." His eyes sparked as he stared back at her, smirking slightly. "You're going to need a bigger fireball than that to bring me down...your majesty."

Regina felt her exasperation grow looking into his laughing eyes. Just as she went to take a step forward, to make a scathing remark, she felt herself grow physically weaker and then, the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been quite cold and blistery her in Ontario. Rewarded with a couple snow days and had some time to write.**

**I own nothing regarding OUAT. **

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. **

* * *

The first thing Regina registered as she slowly began to awaken was a feminine voice softly humming. She felt a slight, warm pressure on her forehead. Regina attempted to move her body and groaned from the stiffness radiating from her muscles. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking into focus the young woman who was tending to her.

"Well hello sunshine," Tinkerbell greeted her cheerfully. "I wasn't sure if you were going to grace us with your presence today or not."

"I feel like shit," Regina dryly moaned.

"You're looking much better than you did two days ago. The colour's returned to your cheeks, your fever broke earlier this morning."

"Two days ago?" Regina questioned.

"You've been out like a light since the whole arrow incident," Tinkerbell explained. "Thankfully the Merry Men had just enough pixie dust on them for us to use to heal your shoulder. They didn't seem to eager to give us the dust you know, since you had been facing them down with your fireball and all, but Robin insisted." Tinkerbell's eyes seemed to dance at his name.

The fairy eagerly continued, "He's been quite concerned you know."

Regina blinked her eyes in confusion as she tried to keep up with Tink's tale, "Who?"

"Robin Hood!" Tink's eyes once again shined with excitement.

"Argh," Regina groaned in disgust, "...the idiot who shot me with the bloody arrow? He's still here?"

"He is. In fact we've all been staying at he and his men's camp."

Regina threw her head back, this was not pleasant news to hear. She didn't know why she was surprised...of course everyone trusted the thief, some of them probably threw him a celebration for his attempt at killing her. She glanced over at Tink who was smiling back at her, looking as if she had a secret to tell. "What are you smiling about," Regina asked agitated.

"Nothing." Tink answered, smiling wider.

Regina was in no mood to play games. Deciding to ignore the fairy's strange behaviour she slowly rose to sit, her muscles protesting the entire way. She noticed her cape, necklace, and neck band had been removed, she glanced down at her bare shoulder to assess the damage. It was as if nothing had happened, the only evidence a small white scar.

"We were unable to get rid of the scar completely," Tink explained.

Regina nodded, "It's fine, scars are handy in being reminders." Her hand briefly flew to her upper lip, her mind flickering to a painful moment from the past. She was shaken from the memory as Tinkerbell asked what this newest addition would serve as a reminder of.

"To stay the hell away from Robin Hood," she muttered. Tinkerbell snorted in laughter causing her wings to flutter.

"Your wings!" Regina gasped. "You've got them back, that's...that's wonderful.' Regina felt herself reaching for Tinkerbell's hand. "I didn't...I didn't realize."

"You've had more important matters on your brain," Tink reassured her. "I merely assisted in capturing Pan's shadow...Blue was grateful to be back amongst the living...not a big deal."

Tears formed in Regina's eyes and she was suddenly overcome by how grateful she was that Tink was there. A small lightness began to fill Regina as she realized what the fairy must have done. She suddenly pulled Tinkerbell to her in an uncharacteristic hug. "Thank you...thank you for helping to save my son."

Regina pulled back from the hug as quickly as she had initiated it, coughing in embarrassment at her show of affection. She glanced down avoiding Tinkerbell's eyes, "Ah..thanks for taking care of me as well."

Tinkerbell cleared her throat, seemingly surprised by the turn of events. "Yes, well despite things said in Neverland and my anger...I do care about what happens to you. As for Henry...he's a great kid and Pan was...truly evil…" Tinkerbell had trailed off, Regina must have really threw her off balance with that hug. Regina felt off balance herself...she had to get things back to being somewhat normal, less awkward.

"So…," she started, feeling her cattiness arrive back full force, "...is Blue just as bitchy as ever?"

Tinkerbell stared at her for a moment, and then burst into a wild laugh, making noises that Regina was quite sure she had never heard a fairy...or anyone, make before. Regina smiled.

"Speaking of Blue," Tinkerbell continued once she had settled down, "...there has been some discussion while you've been out about our next logical steps, being back in the Enchanted Forest. She and the other fairies are planning on assisting the dwarves with finding fairy dust and hopefully pixie dust...some wands. From what Robin and his men have been telling us, we're going to need it. This witch...she sounds like bad news. I had thought of tagging along, I feel as if I could be of help...unless you would like me to stay. We of course would all reconnect once we have the dust... " Tink finished quickly sounding a little unsure of herself.

"You should go," Regina heard herself say. "You would be invaluable to them...I know it." Regina felt a sadness bubble up within her at the thought of losing the one person who was...a friend? Was that what Tink was? It had been so long since Regina had a friend.

Regina offered Tink a small smile which the fairy returned, "Ok, great!"

* * *

A few hours later Regina stood staring at the small lake that was close to where they had set up camp. She hadn't cleaned up in a lake since she was a teenager...a warm bath, she decided after, was definitely the better of the two options. Looking up at the stars, she sighed. The Enchanted Forest held much beauty but it did not hold the thing she wanted most. She wondered, not for the first time, how in the world would she be able to move on.

She heard someone clear their throat and turned around in surprise, not having heard anyone approach. There in front of her stood Robin Hood and the moon seemed to brighten a little. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. She felt this small tingling sensation start at her heart and slowly spread through the rest of her. What the hell was that? Was she experiencing some sort of stroke on top of everything else? She shook her head to clear her mind, confused at the feeling that had tore through her body. She realized Robin was looking at her with a strange look on his face and she found strength as she slipped her cool, queen mask back into place. "Have you come to finish the job?" She snarled.

Robin chuckled, as he took a step towards her. "Good evening, your majesty. You are looking quite well. I am glad to see it. I once again offer my deepest apologies that my arrow brought you harm," he finished solemnly.

Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes. If he was looking for absolution, he had come to the wrong place. She watched as he took another tentative step closer. "I thought perhaps you might be hungry, I brought you some stew," he paused, his eyes sparkled, "...don't worry, I did not poison it...this time."

Regina wanted to not want it, she wanted to desperately take the bowl and throw it in the lake, but her stomach chose to betray her in that moment by growling quite unqueen like. She was hungry and the stew did smell wonderful. Damn him. She hit him with the most nasty glare she could conjure and grabbed the stew he offered from his hands.

With one hand holding the steaming bowl and spoon, she used her other hand to dramatically whip her feathered cape behind her as she turned to go sit on a nearby log. As she went to take her first bite she glanced up seeing that Robin was still there, amusement dancing in his blue eyes as he watched her. He unnerved her for some reason. Not many people were able to do so. "Is there some reason why you are still here?" She growled.

Robin indicated the log where she sat. "May I sit?"

"If I say no, will you go away?"

"No," he answered.

She sighed, frustration bubbling to the surface, "...well, I don't own the log." She forced as much venom as she could into her voice, trying to persuade him to leave her be. It failed. Robin lowered himself down sitting about an arms length away from her.

Trying her best to ignore him, she focused on the food in front of her. He cleared his throat, "I just want to make sure you are one hundred percent well before we all set off tomorrow. You can tell me if you are not, I would be able to come up with an excuse for us to wait another days time."

Regina was caught off guard, something she was never comfortable with. What was it he had said...set off? We? Clearly he was not going to be joining them on their travels to the Charming's castle...was he?

"We?" Regina barked, "...if you think, you will be joining our travelling party...you thought wrong."

Robin looked at her for a moment, realization dawning, "You haven't talked to Snow yet?"

Regina looked away, both Snow and David had seeked her out that afternoon but she had avoided them. She had been feeling to many various emotions and was in no mood for heroic speeches.

Robin stood hurriedly explaining, "A plan has been made, my men and I are to travel with you." He started to leave clearly uncomfortable with having to be the one to tell her. Regina stood, annoyed, "I am fully capable of taking care of myself and the rest of...my town," her voice rose at Robin's retreating back. "I will not be travelling with the man that tried his best to kill me."

Robin spun around faster than a bullet, surprising Regina. His finger pointed at the former queen as he stalked back towards her, an anger now present in his eyes. "I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOU," she watched as he took a steadying breath, calming himself. Her heart seemed to pick up speed, this was the most alive she felt since arriving back in the Enchanted Forest. Robin continued in a quieter but no less dangerous voice. "Those winged beasts serve as spies for the witch that has taken up residence in the west of our forest. Your evaporation trick only served to move the beast elsewhere leaving him free to report back. She is now aware of my men and I's location AND the fact that you and...your town have returned. You and your….magic…" he bit out sarcastically, "...have served to make things much worse."

Regina took another step towards Robin, her eyes flashing with contempt. They stood merely inches apart, she was able to smell his unique scent, it was quite tantalizing. "You must still not understand just how powerful I am. That witch won't stand a chance against ...my magic," she drawled out seductively.

"You have got to be the most single-minded,obstinate, unyielding, stubborn woman I have ever met in my entire life," Robin growled, his eyes flashing with something that made Regina feel weak in the knees. He continued, "Snow said to be patient, that you have been through many trials this past while, but as a mere man I can only be so tolerant. There is always a cost with magic."

Regina stepped back as if she had been burned. Her blood boiled at the thought of Snow White telling this man, or anyone, anything about her situation, anything about...Henry.

"It's better than the cost of travelling with the notorious thief, Robin Hood," she snarled, trying to sting him in anyway...to get the balance back on her side. She glanced at her shoulder, remembering the arrow that had been sticking out of it mere days ago. "The cost would end up being my life."

Something broke in Robin at her words. His eyes that had just held a fiery passion during their fight vanished, something else entirely flickered through his expressful eyes. Regina knew she had crossed some unknown line and a wave of guilt rushed over her. She stepped towards him to offer an apology.

Robin spoke before she could, his voice low and cold, "If you have a problem with the travelling arrangements, take it up with Snow White...your majesty." With that he turned, leaving her quite alone. She glanced at the bowl of half eaten stew still in her hand. Growling in frustration she threw it to the ground.

* * *

**This chapter turned out a lot more intense than I originally intended. **

**Please let me know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter serves as a transition chapter. It's long and I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it, but there are things I like.**

**As the story gets longer I have decided it will be entirely from Regina's POV. I think adding Robin's POV in now would make it disjointed. Perhaps I will do some one-shots from Robin's perspective.**

**Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the continued reviews, they are very motivating!**

**Update: Thanks for the reviewer who spelled Neal's name properly. I knew something was wrong with the way I had it, should have done my research. Hopefully all fixed!**

* * *

The fire crackled and popped as Regina sat mesmerized by the dancing flames. The last bonfire that had held her attention had required her to perform a despicable act. She closed her eyes as pain ripped through her heart at the thought of her father. What a fool she had been thinking that would lead her to her _happily ever after_.

There was a slight chill in the air, the sun had yet to rise. Regina had been the first to wake it seemed, the only others awake were Hook and one of Robin's men, she believed Robin had referred to him as John, both of whom had been on watch. She had not got much sleep that night, which her head would blame on having to sleep outdoors but her heart told a different story. The confrontation the night before with Robin had left her feeling very unsettled.

She had been over the conversation in her mind again and again, wondering what exactly she had said to push Robin over the line. It was a line she didn't even know existed which was making it much more difficult to come up with a plan of action to rectify the situation. This wasn't like her, she suddenly thought. What did it matter that he was angry with her? He meant nothing to her. When their little _witch_ problem was taken care of she would see him no more. Thank God. He was a thorn in her side, causing her to have these foolish emotional reactions, she'd be glad when they were all rid of him. Something deep inside of her challenged this resolution and it unnerved her.

"Good morning Regina," Snow suddenly stood in front of her holding two steaming cups. Her face a mask of warmth and hesitance. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Regina blinked her eyes several times, working hard to hold back the many nasty retorts that came to her out of habit. It was going to take time not to snap at Snow White every chance she got. "Fine," she finally answered and as an after thought she added, "thank you."

Snow sat down beside her, handing her one of the cups she had been holding. "I brought you some tea." Regina accepted the cup, nodding her thanks. She held the cup in between both of her hands the heat from it quickly warming the chill that had inhabited her, somewhat calming the nerves that had settled over her these past few days.

"I attempted to come talk to you yesterday but...you were still recovering." Snow continued. Regina didn't dare look at her, she know Snow's gaze would hold a knowing look. Snow was smart enough to realize when she was being avoided. "It is very likely that this flying...monkey…," she said questioningly, unsure of what exactly to call it "...has informed the witch of our whereabouts. It was of utmost importance that we acted fast to change our location so we were forced to come up with a plan while you were unconscious. I apologize that you were not apart of the planning. I do want you to be. It was unavoidable and had to be done."

Regina swallowed, again surprised by Snow's insistence that she wanted her to be apart of things. "I would have done the same thing," Regina said quickly. "What's the plan?" She just wanted this conversation to be over, she needed to hear the plan so she could have something to focus on instead of all these new and foreign emotions she had been facing lately. She needed an enemy. She needed someone to completely hate. That is what she knew how to do. What ever this was between she and Snow….she and Robin, she didn't know how to deal with that.

Snow went on to explain to Regina, in detail, the plan that the group had come up with. Regina added her ideas in here and there when she thought it was needed. She of course already knew from Tink that the fairies and dwarves were going to head out, find any fairy dust they could. Archie and the other animals were going to spread out amongst the forest to see what they could learn from the other critters that still inhabited the Enchanted Forest. Regina felt an unwanted sadness hit her knowing that Archie had turned back into a cricket. That was what he was here, so of course that is what he would turn back into once they returned, but she still felt guilt seep through her. He was one of a mere handful of people that still respected her even after remembering that she was the evil queen. She shook her head, she was getting too soft. Red and Granny were also going to take to the woods, do some tracking, see if they could find the exact whereabouts of the witch. Snow, David, Hook, and some of those that had lived in their kingdom were going to travel with Philip and Aurora to their castle. They would load up with some supplies, rest for a night or two, then continue on to their own palace. "Some of the people just want to see their homes again," Snow had softly said. Regina felt remorse shoot through her at the quietly spoken words. She immediately shook her head forcing herself to focus. The main objective was to see if there was still anything there, weapons and such, that could be of help. Once anyone found anything useful, any new information, they would come together.

As Snow came to the end of her explanation, Regina realized that the princess had left out Regina in the plan so far. "So, what am I do to while everyone is out playing heroes, sit at home and twiddle my thumbs?" Regina couldn't help the sarcastic edge her voice took.

She heard Snow take a steadying breath and suddenly did not want to hear what she was going to say. "Well, we were hoping…" Snow trailed off sounding nervous, "since you are the one person here who understands and performs magic and since Rumplestiltskin was your mentor, we hoped that you would have knowledge of his spells, knowledge of any magical items he possessed."

"Yes," Regina cautiously drawled. Her eyes focused on Snow White's profile.

Snow continued, "We had hoped that you would go, look for anything that might be of use. We don't know what kind of magical powers this witch possesses, if she even has magical powers, but that seems more than likely. We should be prepared for anything. Belle and Neal would go with you as well. Both desire to find some kind of closure with Rumple's death."

Regina was not thrilled to learn that Belle and Neal would be accompanying her, they would only serve to slow her down. Their reasoning for coming however, Regina understood and would not deny them that chance. Hell, technically Neal owned the palace now so she had no say regardless. Snow still looked apprehensive and Regina's mind flashed to the night before..what was it that Robin had said? A plan has been made, my men and I are to travel with you.

Regina stood in anger surprising Snow White. "NO," she growled. "Not Robin and his men, it was only three days ago he attempted to turn me into swiss cheese. I will not go anywhere with him." She was pacing back and forth. Her feelings at battle with one another. She did not need this distraction.

"Regina," Snow stood as well, "...he and his men have been staying at Rumple's place. Robin knows both Belle and Neal and he knows this area like the back of his hand. He'll be an asset. I know you are aware that he did not purposely shoot you. He is a decent man Regina and I know if you set aside this anger or fear that you have, that the two of you might have much in common." Regina barked out a dark laugh. She heard Snow softly sigh. "If this plan doesn't work for you and you feel as if joining us is more beneficial, fine." Regina's back was to Snow White, she did not need the princess to see just how out of her element she was in that moment. She needed to get a hold of herself. She heard Snow come up behind her, a hand gently touching her arm. "Anger and bitterness always seems to hurt the one holding on to it the most…. Aren't you tired Regina?" She heard her softly ask. Snow removed her hand, "I'll tell the others there was a change of plans, that we need you with us."

Regina closed her eyes. The rage inside of her _was_ exhausting. She sighed, knowing what must be done, what Henry would want from her. "There is no need to do that. I will go to Rumple's castle."

* * *

The group gathered in the clearing. She saw Robin across the way, their eyes met for a brief second, it was Robin who looked away. She watched as the people of Storybrooke went about saying good-bye to one another, acting as if they were one big family. Perhaps they were Regina thought. A few stopped at her, wishing her luck, surprising her. She felt a strange sense of joy at the feeling it gave her. She saw Tink bounding towards her.

"So, you're off with Robin, huh?" Tink giggled.

"Oh shut-up," Regina dryly told her.

Tinkerbell grabbed her hand abruptly, startling Regina, suddenly growing serious, "Promise me something Regina. Keep an open mind and an open heart." Regina looked at her confused. What did that mean? Tink offered her a quick smile. "Bye, we'll talk soon," she called, as she shrank to her tiny fairy form, "try not to be so angry all the time." With that she and the other fairies were gone.

It was down to only Regina and Snow's groups left. She and her former step daughter locked eyes, Snow offered Regina a small smile as she came towards her. Once they were face to face, Snow stuck out her hand, Regina took it. "Operation Wicked Witch commences." Regina let out a half laugh, half sob at the name. Henry. He would have loved this.

She held out her other hand, using her magic to produce a mirror. She put a simple enchantment on it and handed it to Snow White. "Here, this works like the mirror I had in Neverland...when we talked to Henry. If you need me, use the mirror."

Snow blinked her eyes in surprise at the gesture. "Thanks."

Snow turned to leave, something in Regina forced her to call out. "Snow!" Snow turned around, her eyes filled with tears. "Be...safe."

Snow nodded her head, her tearful eyes holding Regina's. "You too." Snow smiled and turned walking off with David and the others.

She watched them for a moment longer and turned to face the group that she was travelling with. It only consisted of herself, Belle, Neal, Robin, and one of Robin's men, John. Robin's other men had gone ahead earlier to inform the others that were at Rumple's palace of the company they would be receiving. Probably preparing for an evil queen, Regina briefly thought. Her eyes once again met Robin's who had been watching her exchange with Snow White. The look in his eyes instantly made her feel very exposed and vulnerable. She swiftly turned to the horses that they were to travel on and desperately searched for something to say that would make that look disappear from his eyes. She glanced back at him and with as much coolness she could muster asked, "Are we to ride on _stolen_ horses?" It worked. The soft look in his eyes vanished. Regina did not feel triumphant. She watched as he effortlessly rose unto his horse. He turned to Belle and offered her a hand, with a soft smile. "Lady Belle," he gently said. Belle took his hand and he lifted her onto the horse with him. Regina felt envy sweep through her at their interaction. Robin glanced back down at her, his eyes taking a more dangerous tone. He coolly addressed her, "Are you able to ride a horse your majesty or are you only able to ride by carriage?"

Any envy that she felt disappeared. She furiously whipped her cape around and stalked to her horse. She'd show him just how great of a rider she was. As she approached her horse, realization hit her. She hadn't been on a horse since before Daniel died. She had missed it terribly but the thought of riding was too painful of a memory. Panic was starting to rise up in her but she knew that now was not the time for that. She slowly reached out to pet the beast. Her eyes searching the horses. It was important to show the horse who you were, a trust between the rider and their horse made the journey easier for both. The horse butted her hand in acceptance and Regina smiled. She felt herself relax. She could do this.

"Do you need help getting on the horse, your majesty," she heard a timid voice ask. John had mistakenly misidentified her bonding time with the horse as evidence that she was unable to ride. She huffed in annoyance, "I am more than capable of getting on a horse, you imbecile," she snapped. John stuttered his apologies and went to his own horse. Regina was quite sure she heard a laugh drift towards her from a certain outlaw that had taken the lead with his horse.

* * *

They had been riding for a few hours now. Regina and Robin had gone to great lengths to avoid one another, which served Regina just fine she insisted to herself. Some inner part of her disagreed. It was the part that missed the spark in his eyes that was present when he was purposely getting on her nerves. Eventually she ended up riding side by side with Neal. They had rode mostly in silence but she could sense him looking over at her every once in a while. She knew he was working up the courage to say something to her.

"Tell me something about Henry," She heard him finally say. She looked over at him surprised at the topic. She shouldn't have been, of course he'd want to talk about Henry. It was not a topic that she desired to discuss with him. This man she barely knew. His eyes were desperate as he looked at her and her breath caught in her throat for a moment when she saw Henry reflected there. She never really thought much of Neal. Emma had always been the one she had competed with over Henry, she was the one that Regina had worked with to save Henry and Emma was the one she trusted her son to. Looking at Neal now, she felt this sadness wash over her. He just found out about Henry and barely had anytime to get to know him. The least she could do was offer him some moment from their son's childhood.

She turned to look forward again, not able to keep looking at Neal as she remembered Henry. She needed to focus only on her son. "He was 6 years old," She started. " It was summer, school was out. We were baking cookies and I had taken the week off to spend with him. While we were in the kitchen a bird hit the window and Henry was beside himself. He ran out and we had to bring it in. I knew that there was no hope, the bird was not going to make it. Henry refused to believe that. He set about working on the bird. He wrapped its wing, he fed it, he put all his energy into that bird. And wouldn't you know it, the bird was still alive the next day, his condition had improved." Regina softly laughed at the memory. "Henry came running upstairs, Look mom, he had cried, I told you all it took was hope and love." A tear slipped down Regina's face, she quickly wiped it away. She glanced over at Neal, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Our son, he never gave up hope...not ever." Neal nodded his head, unable to speak. That memory unlocked something in Regina. All it took was hope and love. She closed her eyes briefly and felt that she needed to give something else to Neal. "His first word was dada." She looked at Neal as he snapped his head towards her. She watched him take a deep breath as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Thank you," he breathed.

* * *

Regina carefully pushed the brush through her horses mane. The small party had stopped to stretch their legs and eat before resuming their journey to Rumplestiltskin's palace. She had forgotten how calming it was to groom a horse. The horse softly whinnied urging Regina to continue. "You like that,huh? You're such a beautiful girl," she spoke to the mare softly.

"Her name is Realeza, which means royalty...the two of you are a perfect match." She turned at the sound of Robin's voice, her stomach flipping. How long had he been standing there? Her eyes flew to his and seeing a warmth hidden in their depths, her heart rate increased. She startled as he continued, "I have always thought that horses were the most magnificent beasts. They have the ability to see your soul, the person who you really are, a true friend."

Robin came to stand beside Regina and the horse, his hand reaching out to stroke Realeza's nose. Her heart continued to race. Standing this close she was sure if it got any louder Robin would be able to hear it. "I agree." She managed to say.

"Wow," Robin smiled and somehow Regina's heart beat even more rapidly. What the hell was wrong with her? "The world must surely be going to come to an end, we agreed on something," he finished wickedly.

"Don't get used to it," she countered. His grin grew wider.

"I wouldn't dream of it, your majesty."

They stood in silence for a few moments, she watched as Robin's hand gently continued to stroke the horse. Three different thoughts floated through her head, _keep an open mind, you might have things in common, hope and love._ Suddenly she had this overwhelming need to hear his voice, to continue their conversation. The silence from earlier had been surprisingly...unwelcome. "I love to ride," she confessed, "I haven't in a very long time though. Do you ride a great deal?

"As often as I can," he replied. "When I was a young lad, a horse represented freedom to me." Regina's breath caught as he looked over at her, his blue eyes staring at her, it was as if he was looking into the depths of her soul. It seemed he was searching for some hidden answer and as he found it, his eyes shifted deeper and he continued. "There were times that my father was a very... nasty man to my mother and I. There were times that getting as far away from our home was all I could think of. I would climb on my horse and ride as fast as I could. The pounding of the hooves on the ground and having the wind hit my face, it made me feel as if I could fly…. as if anything were possible. Riding that horse allowed me to forget for a while." Robin finished softly, his eyes blinking, looking momentarily surprised of all that he had shared.

Regina's eyes were heavy with unshed tears, before she could stop herself, a secret was quietly slipping through her mouth. " I had to escape my mother."

The two stared at the other, an understanding passing between them. Regina somehow felt a little lighter. She watched as his eyes flickered, a wicked glint appearing. Her stomach flipped again and her heart rejoiced at seeing the old sparkle return. Really...what the hell was wrong with her? This man had been the bane of her existence ever since there meeting. He shot her with an arrow for god's sake

His grin was mischievous, his eyes challenging. "Perhaps, we should race sometime." He pointed indicating the horse. "A queen would be no match for a _thief_." He was baiting her.

"You'd probably cheat," she countered.

Robin took a step towards her, the horse no longer between them, "Now,... I may rob a king of his jewels from time to time…," his voice softly rumbled, "...and I may charm a maiden out of a horse every now and then…. I even might possibly shoot a queen with an arrow…", his eyes danced, "but I am no cheat."

"You better be prepared to have your ass kicked," her voice was low, alluring.

"That talk is not very queen-like your majesty," his voice equally as low, teasing her.

"You've never met a queen quite like me before," she was suddenly feeling very warm.

"No...I have never." His voice had a seductive element and Regina was finding it hard to breath. They stood there staring at one another, her breath mingling with his. What was happening?

"Things are all set to go", a voice boomed, startling them both, "Are you ready to head out Robin?" John had arrived in the clearing.

Regina heard Robin clear his throat. "Yes, we are ready." His voice sounded strangled. "Thanks John." John nodded his head and disappeared.

Robin glanced at her, his eyes unsure but no less warm. "Are you ready to continue your majesty?"

Regina nodded. "It's Regina...call me Regina."

Robin offered her a small smile, causing her stomach to flip once more. Damn those dimples. "Ok...Regina," he said warmly. Regina felt a sensation roll through her at the sound of her name coming from his lips. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time and it confused the hell out of her.

* * *

**Finally a thaw has occurred! Let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. Not OUAT, nor any of the characters. I'm poor...don't sue!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rumple's palace appeared as the group came over the hill. Regina heard Belle gasp seeing the place she had come to know as a home. Regina would be lying to herself if she said she felt nothing at seeing Rumple's home. There was much history there. She felt many emotions, both positive and negative, swirl within her. They were still about a half hours ride away which Regina was glad of, it would give her time to process some of what she was feeling. The ride thus far had been...interesting. With her conflicting emotions in regards to Robin she had made a silent pact to herself to still stay clear of him. It was as if there was some magnetic pull though, the two often ended up riding side by side. They argued of course. They disagreed on the best way to Rumpelstiltskin's. They fought over what to do in case another "flying monkey" attacked which lead into their fight over magic and whether it was truly useful.

"Magic always has consequences,hardly ever good. It would not be worth it," Robin had argued.

Regina countered with, "When fighting other magical beings, using magic would come in a lot more use than your damn arrows would." Her blood was pumping.

"Well my _damn arrow_, certainly brought you to your knees." Robin had growled.

The whole world seemed to freeze after that. Belle, Neal, and John stared wide-eyed. Even mother nature seemed in shock. It would take nothing for her to whip Robin off his high horse...literally.

"You are such an ass." She had snarled. Robin stared at her and then let out a wild laugh. She strengthened her resolve to ignore this man completely. She knew that whatever these ridiculous feelings were that surrounded her when dealing with Robin Hood, they were merely a result of this emotional upheaval that she had been going through ever since Owen had her strapped down to that cot, electrocuting the shit out of her. It had been one thing after another since then resulting in this twist of ironic fate that she had to once again give up the thing she loved most. She knew that she had brought this on herself, finally she saw the villain that everyone else saw, but this time, with Henry, she had chosen love...not hate or revenge.

* * *

Finally they arrived at their destination. Before she was able to dismount from her horse on her own, Robin stood beside her, his hand raised to offer her help down. The nerve of that man. Many retorts came to her mouth, to snap that she was perfectly able to get off a horse herself, but they died when seeing the gentle, friendly look he was giving her. She swung her leg around, once again thankful that the curse had seen to it that she had one of her outfits on that consisted of pants, and placed her hand into his. His hand seemed to swallow Regina's and she was fascinated at how long his fingers seemed as they wrapped around hers. Robin's other hand came to rest on her hip as he assisted Regina in sliding off the horse. She tried to ignore the jolt she felt race through her at their physical connection. They stood there looking at one another for a moment until the movement of the others seemed to snap Regina out of the foggy haze that only she and Robin had been apart of. Tearing her eyes away from his, she quickly pushed past him trailing behind Belle, Neal, and John.

As they entered the palace there were many of Robin's men there to greet them. They enthusiastically greeted Robin and John and warmly welcomed Belle and Neil. Regina could tell that not many were pleased to see her. It was a look that she had grown used to over the years. It didn't stop the sting that accompanied. She held her head high as she walked through the hall. She may know who she is now, a villain, but she was damn sure she wasn't going to let these fools know how their disapproving stares made her feel. She didn't know them and she didn't care about them. She may be trying to lean on the side of good now for Henry but that sure as hell didn't mean that she had to be all rainbows and lollipops. That wasn't her style. As far as they all knew she was the evil queen, she might as well have her face act the part. She put on a mask of indifference and only slightly faltered when she felt a feather like touch on the small of her back as Robin guided her through a different doorway.

On the other side of the door stood a woman wearing warrior clothing. "Ah, Mulan," Robin greeted her, shaking her hand. "It's good to see you. I was hoping you would be able to show the queen to the room that was readied for her.

"Of course Robin." She nodded her head in greeting to Regina.

Robin offered Regina a quick smile. "I apologize for not showing you myself but there is someone I must see." Turning back to Mulan, he continued, "Where's Tuck?" Mulan gave him a soft, knowing smile, "Out in the back gardens...sword practicing with the young warrior." She slightly chuckled. Robin's face seem to light up entirely, "Of course he is", he laughed. "M'Ladies," he bowed his head in farewell and was gone.

Mulan led Regina to a wing of the palace that Regina had never been in, had never had a reason to be. She opened the door into a bedroom that looked as if it had been recently cleared of dust. Mulan cleared her throat, "There are of few clothing selections on the bed if you wish. There is a bath prepared in there, " she indicated into another room. "Will there be anything else you require?" Mulan's voice was very straight to the point, it held no malice but also no warmth. Regina was glad for it.

"No, that is quite fine...thank you."

Mulan nodded her head and turned to go but stopped at the doorway. She turned back to Regina, "I would die to protect them," she simply said. Her eyes held no emotion other than of truth and loyalty. Regina could tell by her demeanor that it was not a husband or lover that she talked of protecting but friends. Robin certainly had his loyal followers.

"That won't be necessary," Regina informed her as coolly as she was able. She turned away from Mulan, indicating the conversation was over and not wanting to reveal any emotions at once again being seen as the monster.

* * *

Regina laid her head back relishing the feel of the warm water against her skin. There was not much to be happy about at this time but this small luxury was serving to relax some of the tension in her muscles. She glanced around the room and her mind drifted to the owner of the palace. She and Rumpelstiltskin had a very complicated history. Her feelings regarding him were neither black or white but lived somewhere in that gray zone. There were times she loathed him, this dark path he helped lead her down had not given her much happiness. As her mind flashed to the sacrifice he made in killing Pan, his father, and as a result ending his own life, she couldn't help stop the tiny part of her that would miss him. It was only he who truly understood the great strengths and the great weaknesses using magic had to offer.

Once out of the tub, Regina looked over the clothes that had been offered to her. There were a couple of simple dresses and it looked like a man's shirt to sleep in. She really did not desire to put on her evil queen outfit once again but she wasn't a peasant girl either, as she glanced at the dresses. She could have conjured up something to wear but she sensed a weakness still within her. Perhaps it was best to lay off on using magic for every little thing, she needed to save her strength for the spells she'd have to learn just in case this witch was any real threat. She eventually decided to keep the leather pants from her outfit and wear the man's shirt. As she put it on, her mind briefly wondered if it was Robin's and she felt heat rise to her cheeks at the thought. Damn it. She rolled the sleeves up a bit and grabbed the belt that had been a part of her outfit as well. She wrapped the belt around her waist and glanced in the mirror. What she saw there, scared her. There stood a broken woman. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her hand slowly went to touch her hair. It hadn't been this length since before the curse. She didn't have the desire to put it up again, so decided to leave it down. She was quite the sight. She would just have to make sure to avoid everyone on her way to Rumple's library. It was time to get to work.

* * *

She had made it to the library without being seen. She glanced around once more, quickly entered the library and closed the doors with a quick sweep of magic. It was hard to get out of the magic habit, especially when you were focused on avoiding everyone, particularly one person.

"Do you find it difficult to shut a door, " she heard a male voice drawl. She closed her eyes and banged her head against the door. She couldn't catch a break. The voice continued, "...or has magic made you indolent?"

Regina growled in frustration, turning around, ready to read Robin the riot act. "Why you stuck up….," her voice trailed off seeing Robin was not alone. He sat with Belle.

Robin stood, a huge smile on his face, "What was that your majesty?"

"Shut up," she barked. "Belle." She nodded her head in greeting.

"Regina," Belle politely smiled back.

She turned her gaze back to Robin summoning up the best glare she could. She stopped cold at the look in his eyes. Was that...desire? His eyes were travelling up her body in a way that made her feel as if she was on fire. He coughed suddenly, "I apologize m'ladies. I...I told Tuck I would assist in the kitchen this evening. Someone will fetch you when dinner is served." With that he was out the door. What the hell was that?

"Well, that was strange," she heard Belle softly say.

Regina watched as Belle walked around the library her hand gently caressing many books. She all at once felt like an intruder in Belle's grieving process. It would be best to go. Before she could leave she heard Belle faintly say, "He gave me this library."

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Regina heard herself ask and then berated herself...of course it was Rumple.

"Yes," Belle simply answered. "He knew I was fond of books," she quietly laughed.

Regina was at a loss. How to you comfort someone you barely know, someone who you had locked up in the past. "He loved you very much." That she knew as truth.

Belle looked at her, her eyes full of tears, and nodded her head. "I loved him."

Regina suddenly felt the urge to apologize. God, it felt like she was going through a twelve step program here. "Belle, I'm sorry I kept you away from him."

Belle looked at her, her eyes still shiny from tears. "I know you had your reasons. I would be a hypocrite if I could find forgiveness in my heart for Rumple and not you. What you did back there in Storybrooke for Henry...I know you've changed." Regina cleared her throat and nodded her head. Why did everything have to be so damn emotional?

"I'm going to go lie down a bit," Belle told her, "I'll see you later."

Once Belle was gone, Regina sat on an armchair, lied her head back and closed her eyes. What a roller-coaster these last few days had been; these last few months.

"Hi!" Regina jumped. She opened her eyes and there standing in front of her was a young boy that looked to be 4 or 5. Regina felt her breath constrict. Was she imagining things?

She blinked her eyes a few times but the young boy remained. She felt like a deer in the headlights, frozen. "He...Hello," she stammered.

"I'm Roland," he announced. He looked at her, his eyes curious. "Are you the evil queen?"

Regina felt her heart break at the statement. She didn't want to scare the boy off but couldn't bring herself to lie either. "So..Some people call me that. Others, fr...friends, call me Regina." Why was she so nervous around this child?

Roland tilted his head, looking at her from top to bottom. "You don't look evil," he decided. "Do you want to come look at my hideout Regina?" He grabbed her hand and gave it a tug. Regina felt her hand burn where he touched it and stumbled after him.

They came to a hidden archway that had a series of blankets draped over chairs and bookshelves. Roland disappeared in the blankets pulling Regina blindly after him.

Once inside he whispered, "This is a super secret hiding place. Only you and I are allowed here...and my papa...and maybe John."

"Ok." Regina heard herself whisper back. Her heart was pounding loudly and she felt light headed.

"Roland, my boy, it is time to clean up for dinner." She heard a voice in the distance call.

"That's my papa," Roland still whispered, "I have to go to dinner. Maybe later we can read some books. Bye!" He raced through the blankets, his brown curls slightly bouncing, leaving Regina in a whirlwind of emotions. She slowly climbed out wondering just who is papa was. She reached the arch way just as she watched Roland being swept into the arms of Robin Hood. "Papa!" He had exclaimed. Her heart rate doubled in speed. Robin was his father?

She could hear them talking from the hall. "Papa, I was playing with Regina." Regina hid herself away, waiting for Robin to tell his boy to stay away from her. That didn't happen.

"You were?" He simply asked. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" Roland exclaimed. Regina peeked around again. Roland's small fingers were playing with the hair on Robins neck. He looked his father in the eye, "She doesn't look or act evil." Regina nervously swallowed.

"No." Robin simply said.

"She's really pretty...don't you think papa? Roland innocently asked.

Regina felt her stomach flip. "She is." Robin answered and Regina let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

**Once again, let me know what you thought!**


	7. Chapter 7a

**Sorry for the delay in posting. Work got in the way of fun. The chapter I planned was only half done, a couple days away from being finished, so I thought I would post it in two parts instead. Which means a shorter chapter.**

**No Outlaw Queen interaction in this one but I promise some (hopefully good) stuff in the second half. A certain horse race may or may not come into play!**

**Again...I own nothing dealing with OUAT or its characters.**

* * *

Regina slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. There were stacks of books scattered everywhere. The spells in these books were at a level that she had never came across before. She could really use Rumpelstiltskin at this moment, he had over 100 years to figure some of this shit out. She had been shut in this room for a week, maybe it had been two weeks, she wasn't sure anymore. She hadn't stepped out of her room once during that time. Belle, Mulan, and occasionally John would bring her meals...never Robin. She didn't know why it bothered her that Robin hadn't been by, wasn't he one of the reasons she hadn't really left the room in the first place? She did not want to cross paths with him. She had been thrown for a loop, meeting Roland...finding out that Robin was his father. It was all too much. She had to put distance between herself and Robin, she had to put distance between her and that sweet little boy. She hadn't seen Roland since their meeting in the library that evening. She could still feel his small hand wrapped around her own, could still see his trusting eyes as he showed her his secret hideout. Her eyes closed. This was not good. She was poison to children. Owen...he became a monster because he met her and because of what she did to him, forced to seek his own revenge. And Henry...Henry….she slowly breathed in...and out. She needed to make sure she stayed away from Roland.

The next day, her vow started to become more difficult.

"Hi Regina!" A bright voice came from the doorway. She turned around startled; she hadn't even heard the door open. There Roland stood. His wide, brown eyes staring at her bright and unafraid. She felt her breath hitch. No.

"Roland...you shouldn't be here. Does your father know that you are here?" Regina asked. Was her voice shaking?

"Papa had to leave for a little while on a 'venture. He said I had to count to ten days on my fingers 'fore I could say hi to you 'cause you were busy doing work." Roland walked closer to her and leaned in whispering, "I only counted to eight fingers 'cause papa left... and I just couldn't wait two whole more fingers," he ended dramatically.

Regina heart was hammering as she watched the young boy itch closer and closer to her. He was very endearing but she couldn't let him stay...she just couldn't.

Before she could respond John appeared at her door. "Roland!" He huffed, his breath was heavy from having to search for the boy. "I've been looking everywhere. I'm sorry your majesty," he said, turning towards Regina, "...he has been quite... anxious to see you. Robin had told him to wait for a few days. We'll leave you now in peace."

"It's fine, he wasn't bothering me," she heard herself say. What? Was she not just going to tell the boy to go? Did she really want him to go? Yes. It was for the best, for her sanity and more importantly...his.

"I want to stay with Regina," Roland's lower lip was stuck out just a tiny bit and his brown eyes resembled that of a begging pup. Regina was quite sure she would have caved had it been just he and herself in the room.

John tapped his finger on the boys nose and quietly, but firmly said, "Not today."

Regina felt an unexpected feeling of loss at the words. She closed her eyes, this is what she had wanted but it didn't stop her from opening her mouth. "If it is fine with you, Roland may come see me in a couple days to say hi...if that is what his father told him he could do."

She heard a small voice cry "Yes!" as John nodded his head in agreement.

As the two left Regina's room she suddenly remembered the news about Robin having left several days ago. She quickly got to her feet and raced after John and Roland. "John," she exclaimed, a little more sharply than she intended to. John turned around quickly, his eyes nervous.

"Yes your majesty?" He asked timidly, fearing her wrath she presumed.

She cleared her throat, calming her voice. "Roland had mentioned that Robin was gone on an adventure, what is that about?"

"Oh," John twitched a little...still nervous. "He and a few of the men went out to check on reports of another flying beast that had been spotted. Should be back in a few days time." He nodded his head and quickly turned around to catch up with Roland...or more likely to escape her.

Regina let out a quiet, low growl. She didn't know if she was frustrated that Robin didn't inform her of the possible beast sighting, not keeping her in the loop. Or if she was disappointed that he hadn't _wanted_ to come see her and tell her. Either way, that man had once again found a way to drive her crazy...even in absence.

* * *

The next two days past by agonizingly slow. Half of her was thrilled at the prospect of spending time with Roland, the other half of her was terrified. She did not want to ruin another child's life as she did Owen's and as she almost had done to Henry...several times. In the end she had put Henry first over herself something she had been unable to do with Owen. In the time before Henry she was only ever able to think of herself. Her feelings. Her anger. Her revenge. Her loneliness. Henry had changed that. Of course what she felt for Henry greatly surpassed what ever she had felt for Owen. She had not loved Owen. Was unable to love at that time. Now? Now, Henry had taught her how to love again. Would she be able to put Roland and his feelings above herself and her own feelings. She briefly wondered if her wanting to spend time with Roland was because her heart yearned to be with Henry. Roland could not be a Henry substitute. It would be very unhealthy and terribly unfair to Roland. Perhaps this was a bad idea. Yet as Roland appeared at her doorway, his grin spread from ear to ear, carrying a stack of books, she couldn't quite make herself tell him to leave. She would just have to be careful.

For the next week Regina and Roland would meet in the library every day around lunch for the rest of the afternoon. Roland was a well behaved little boy, quite the opposite of his father she thought fleetingly. He would often bring books and various toys to play with. Each day her intention was to keep focused on her studying, not be engaged with him, try to discourage him from wanting to spend time with her, but he kept coming, he kept talking and her defenses weakened more and more each afternoon.

This particular afternoon, she glanced over at him, watched as he focused intently on the picture he was drawing. Yesterday she had presented him with markers that she had conjured up with magic the previous night. All children should get to experience markers she had thought. She smiled at the memory. His face had lit up when she showed him what the writing tool could do. He had gasped, "Regina! It's beautiful." It was hard to pull him away from them yesterday to go eat dinner.

"Regina," he called, pulling her from the memory. He was looking at her eagerly. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Uh...green, I suppose. Why?" She asked.

He smiled. "You'll see!" He turned back to his picture.

A few moments later she felt Roland climb on to the sofa beside her. His little body right next to hers. She froze and her heart rate went a little faster . She and Roland had been spending many afternoons together but she had usually avoided any physical contact with him. His small hand rested on her thigh to get her attention. The warmth from his hand spread through her whole body and she felt tears spring to her eyes. God how she missed Henry.

"Look Regina," he said, showing her his picture. "It's you and me in the secret hideout, when we first meeted each other. And I drawed a green flower...see? 'Cause you like green."

Regina nodded. The tears in her eyes threatening to spill. "I love it," She whispered.

Roland grinned and laid his head on Regina's arm. Regina closed her eyes, relishing the trust and love the young boy offered her. It had been a very long time since anyone had treated her this way. This young boy didn't see her as the evil queen, he only saw her as Regina and that was the most liberating feeling. She looked down at the young boy and knew that she was beginning to care very much about him. She just prayed that neither one of them got their heart's broken.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Any hopes for the future?**


	8. Chapter 7b

**Here is the second part of Chapter 7. I still did not fit all I had planned in it! Not a lot of action, mostly character driven still.**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews that keep coming in, I really appreciate it!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Four more days had past and it seemed that Roland had been increasing his time with Regina, not that she minded. It was getting progressively harder to focus on spells when Roland was around. He had wanted to show her his favourite hiding spots outside the palace one day, he had convinced her to play outlaws and ogres another day, and today he had somehow persuaded her to be a farm animal that he could take care of. She was currently on her hands and knees as a sheep. If anyone came in she would lose any credibility she had as a villain, as a royal, hell...as a sane woman. Perhaps she was insane, some days it was hard to tell. Robin had now been gone eight days. The longer he was gone, the more angry Regina became. What was he thinking going out to investigate this magical being without even mentioning it. He should have at least told her. She should be the one out investigating since she was the one who understood magic. What an idiot. She glanced over at Roland who was wearing a big, floppy, straw, farmer's hat and pretending he was pitchforking hay. If that man ended up getting hurt, she'd never forgive him. Roland needed his father. Over the course of the last couple days Regina had asked Roland subtle questions about his mother, if he had one. She had no idea if Robin had a wife, Roland a mother, that existed somewhere in the castle. Roland had been spending a large portion of his time with her so that would have been strange if she had never even met the mother. "My momma is with the angels." Roland had finally told her one day and her heart had ached for him.

"Here sheep, sheep, sheep," Roland called pulling her from her thoughts. "Time for dinner."

Regina inwardly groaned but wanting to make Roland happy she crawled towards him. "Baa." Roland laughed in pure delight causing Regina to smile.

"Well...it's an interesting sight seeing you on all fours...your majesty." Regina closed her eyes in mortification. Of course it would have to be him that saw her behaving like a moron.

"PAPA!," Roland exclaimed, running towards his father. "You're back!" Regina watched as Robin Hood effortlessly swept his son into his arms spinning him around. "I missed you," he squealed as he clung to his father's neck.

"I missed you as well my sweet boy!" Robin whispered as he rubbed his nose against his sons. Robin's eyes closed as he breathed in his son's smell.

Regina felt something tug at her heart as she watched the reunion. Jealousy? Relief? Longing? She wasn't sure.

"Papa," Roland suddenly cried out in glee, "I have to show you what Regina gaved me!" He jumped out of his father's arms and went running over for his markers.

Robin glanced over at Regina, his smile tentative. Before either could say anything Roland had returned, markers in hand. "Papa, these make colour on a paper...watch!" Roland proceeded to demonstrate how the markers worked.

Robin was flabbergasted. "What magic is this?" He asked, enthralled. He grabbed one of the markers, flipping it over in his hand. He put the writing tool to the paper and made a mark. He laughed, his face beaming he turned to Regina. "This is remarkable!" He looked like a child on Christmas morning and Regina felt the corner of her mouth twitch. Damn it. She would not be charmed by this display, she was angry with this man. Robin had went back to drawing with Roland, trying each colour, laughing in amazement every few moments. Regina needed this to stop, she had a bone to pick with Robin Hood and she would not be able to concentrate with him behaving so…adorable? Ugh! This definitely needed to end.

"Roland," she said softly. "Would you go find the book I left in the garden, I'm going to need it a little later."

"Sure Regina! I'll be right back." He jumped off his father's lap and ran out of the room.

Robin stood turning to face Regina, his smile warm. He must have recognized the fire in her eyes, "Now, Regina…" he started.

Regina stalked towards him, her finger pointing at him accusingly. "What the hell were you thinking? Chasing after some magical beast that you still aren't sure how it operates and you don't even feel it necessary to inform me, the one person in the whole damn Enchanted Forest that may have some insight into it. The one person that comprehends magic and all it entails. Were you trying to get yourself killed? If so, I'd be glad to give you a hand right now." Regina was pissed.

"Regina," Robin stepped closer to her, his voice slightly heated, "..the sighting was merely a rumour, a tip given to one of my men by a man who fancies his rum. He has visions on a nightly basis. I did not think it was necessary to bother you on what would most likely be a waste of time. Which it was. There was no beast."

"And had it not been only a vision" She countered. "You all think that Regina will just sit idly by while everyone else plays hero." Her voice continued to rise, words were coming out of her mouth and she had no control. "BUT, when it's time that a spell might come in handy, magic turns out to be needed in solving the problem it turns into, where's Regina? Do your thing Regina. I don't want to be simply used. I want to be part of the solution. I want to make Henry proud."

"Henry?" Robin's eyes were soft and questioning.

Regina turned away, her eyes filling with tears. She had said too much. How did her anger turn to this? She needed to get control of her emotions.

"Regina," she heard Robin move closer but she refused to turn around. She couldn't turn around. His voice was gentle and soothing, "My intention is not to use you. I did not think it was a true threat." He cleared his voice and continued, " I was wrong. Forgive me."

What was this that had come over her? She was like this hormonal teenager, her emotions taking her in a million different directions. And this man, this man, was very adept at pulling them out of her. Not many ever apologized to her. It was strange to hear. She turned to face him. "You really drive me crazy," she told him.

"I know." He answered simply. "You drive me a little nutty as well."

Regina felt the corner of her mouth twitch once again.

Robin continued, "Clearly my boy has taken a shine to you. Perhaps we can try to be friends? We could always use a good...sheep in our lives."

Regina groaned. "Of course you, of all people, had to witness that."

Robin laughed, "I'm glad I did. It's good to know you have had the proper royal training." Robin's grin seemed to light up his entire face.

"Your son can be very persuading." She softly smiled, "He's quite the charmer."

"Just like his father," Robin stated proudly, pointing to himself, his eyes dancing.

Regina snorted and rolled her eyes.

Robin laughed and stuck out his hand. "What do you say? Friends?"

Regina stared at his hand, suddenly nervous. She didn't really do friends. She had Tinkerbell, but that was still in the beginning stages, a work in process. There had been Emma...somewhat. That had been unwanted though at first and was filled with complications. Anyway, she was...gone. "I'm not really sure how to be a friend," she finally said.

"I can show you." His eyes seemed to have the ability to see into her soul and that unnerved her. Yet she felt her hand rise to take his. Somewhere deep inside her the idea of a friendship with this man appealed to her. Her hand firmly grasped his and she felt a spark in her fingertips. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

The next four weeks flew by. Roland still visited Regina on a daily basis but he was often accompanied by his father. At first this unsettled Regina but soon she relaxed and began to appreciate the outlaw's presence, even though he still managed to irritate her.

On the first afternoon he arrived with Roland it had startled her. She had thought the little visits with Roland would become less frequent now that his father was home. She had been pleased to find that to be the opposite of true. Robin had informed her that he had come to give her assistance with her work.

"I thought you said magic was useless, evil, and made one lazy," she had questioned.

"Ah," he smiled, "I said magic had consequences, not always good. I have noticed that it sometimes can lead to a certain lethargy though…," he trailed off, his grin teasing.

Regina had grunted and sent a glare his way causing Robin to laugh.

He then turned serious. "I have had mixed results where magic has been concerned. I would like to learn more about it to...understand it," he had said. Regina wondered what must have happened to make him so unsure of magic.

"Magic can be very dangerous," she had confessed.

Over the next few days, Robin and Regina fell into a rhythm of working, talking, and playing with Roland. They had discussed the kingdom's politics, poetry and food. She needled him about her being surprised a bandit could read and he baited her about her love of cooking, her lack of servants to do the actual work. The banter that had irritated her when they had first met served to give her much amusement now.

She had heard from Snow White, the little mirror coming to life one day. She, Charming, Hook, and many others had made it safely back to their Kingdom and were searching for anything that could be of use to defeat this witch. There had been no sightings of the winged monkeys or of the witch herself on their end either. Regina once again wondered if this witch was actually that big of a problem. Snow and she agreed to keep in contact once a week. It had been...good to see Snow, Regina had thought fleetingly. During that same week there had also came the news that Rumpelstiltskin could possibly be alive. Neal and Belle had set out on a journey following that lead. Regina had told them both that whatever they needed from her, all they needed to do was ask. She had scoured over books after that trying to find out if Pan and his curse was still a threat to Henry. Was there a chance she would be able to see her boy again her heart had briefly wondered. Deep down she knew that was still impossible but yet she still searched. Hope had been slowly introduced in her life again over these last couple of months. If there was even a sliver of hope that she could see Henry again, she'd do anything.

On this particular afternoon Regina sat alone in the library, her eyes and mind frantically trying to read the book faster. She was not finding what she needed to find, what she wanted to find. She felt herself giving up. She slammed the book shut and heaved it across the room.

"What did that book say to you? Do you want me to take it out back, give it a stern talking to?" Robin's voice floated across the room.

Regina sighed, not really in the mood, "Not now Robin, please," her voice pained.

"Hey," Robin called softly, moving towards her, "What's wrong, tell me."

She shook her head, "It's nothing." She didn't think she could bare to talk about Henry.

Robin sat beside her at the small table, his forehead creased in concern. "Regina," He grasped one of her hands into his own, "You can tell me. Friends share things, they help one another. Let me help you."

She wanted to pull her hand away, fear of showing any vulnerability to this man, to anyone. His touch was gentle, his voice warm and his eyes kind. Regina felt her walls crumble, she felt Robin was...trustworthy and she yearned to be real with him. She stared at her hand in his, "I have a son," she quietly admitted not looking him in the eye. Not quite ready to do that yet. "I had to...leave him...when we returned to the Enchanted Forest." Her eyes closed, the pain of that day fresh in her mind. Robin's hand squeezed hers sympathetically, urging her to continue. "I was the one to enact the curse out of hate and revenge, it was only fitting that I must end the curse having to once again give up the thing I loved most. Karma, as they say," she laughed, self deprecatingly.

"I wondered if you were a mother," Robin said tenderly, "...the way you are with Roland, things I have heard said these past couple months."

"I thought Snow would have told you," Regina questioned, finally looking at the man. Her heart skipped a beat at the compassionate look in his eyes.

"No, she said that you had been through a lot, she never mentioned a son." He put his other hand on hers so that both of his were now holding it. She was finding it more difficult to concentrate. One of his fingers gently caressed her thumb. How did he have this ability to make her feel so light headed? "What is your son's name? He asked.

"Henry," she breathed.

Robin's finger stilled on her hand. "Henry?" He questioned. "Neal's Henry?" His eyes looked confused.

"My Henry." She felt her defenses start to build up once again. "Henry's my son," she stated coolly, pulling her hand out of Robin's grasp.

"I…Emma?...," Robin started, his face perplexed, "...are you and Neal…," he didn't know how to continue, waving his hand from Regina to an invisible Neal in the room, silently asking if they were an item.

"Oh god no," Regina said, disgusted. "I'm his adopted mother." She continued after seeing Robin's puzzled face, "His biological mother, Emma, didn't think she was ready to raise him, so she gave him up. I wanted a child so he was given to me. I raised him...Neal didn't come into the picture until this year." She added as an afterthought. "Henry is with Emma now," she softly uttered.

"I bet he is a fine young lad," Robin stated, "I wish I could have met him."

Regina laughed, "Oh, he would have loved you. Heroic outlaw. Taking from the rich, giving to the poor. The whole bow and arrow thing. He was all about adventure.

"Sounds like my kind of boy," Robin smiled.

Regina's smile faded, her eyes darkened, "But you will never meet," she said, suddenly saddened by that thought. "As part of the curse...I can never see him again."

Robin surprised her by taking her hand again. "You must never give up hope Regina." His eyes staring at her, serious. "When you give up hope, you lose yourself."

Regina tried again to pull her hand away, a charge of anger rippling through her but Robin held firm. Her voice held a dark edge as she spoke, "Hope?" She laughed cynically, "Hope only leads to a broken heart." Hope had led her in a frantic search through the spell books, it had brought her nothing but a knife in the heart once more. She could feel herself shutting down.

Robin must have sensed it as well because he gave her hand a quick pull, placing his finger under her chin to force her to look at him. "Perhaps you will not see Henry again physically, but spiritually Regina...The Henry that you raised, the love you have for him, the time you spent with him. Maybe it will be that Henry who leads you to your destiny, that Henry who will help you heal. Don't let the darkness and hopelessness win Regina."

Regina looked at Robins face, earnest and intense. Hope? Was that something she could continue to have? Feeling Robin's hands wrapped around hers, hearing the words he said about Henry. Maybe he was right, maybe Henry and the person that he brought out in her would lead her to a place where she could continue to live her life. Looking at Robin, she briefly wondered if it was Henry's influence that had led her to this man. This thorn in her side, this man that had shot her with an arrow, he and his son had somehow wormed their way into her heart and it terrified her.

* * *

**Finally their relationship is defined as friends! Regina is still learning though.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the lovely reviews.**

**Does anyone fancy a day at the horse races?**

* * *

"You work too hard." A voice broke into her thoughts one morning. She looked up at the familiar voice of Robin, a lazy grin on his face, "You need a break."

"What is it that you do all day again?" Regina huffed. This spell she was working on was driving her absolutely mad. The last thing she needed was distraction in the form of Robin Hood. These visits from Robin and Roland, though pleasant, had prevented her from getting as much done as she could have.

"If memory serves me correctly...I believe someone once declared they were going to... _kick my ass _in a horse race." Robin had moved right next to her, having dropped down so his mouth was level with her ear, his voice dropped several octaves and he quietly drawled, "You wouldn't happen to know who that was, would you?"

Regina slowly turned to look at him, one of her eyebrows raised, "Really? You want to race me? On a horse?" Regina rolled her eyes at him and turned back to her book.

"I knew it," she heard him continue, she once again looked at him, her eyes questioning what it was he knew exactly. Standing up now walking away from her, he went on, "I knew that a queen as...delicate, as yourself," he turned, his fingers pointing to indicate her, "could only handle the ride from the safety of her carriage."

Regina knew he was baiting her. "Are you five years old?" She murmured as she watched him strut around the room.

"It's fine. I understand, you cannot handle the heat. I will simply inform Roland whom the superior rider is and let you get back to...work," he told her, glancing at her books.

God this man was impossible. She got up and strolled over to stand right in front of him, her eyes locking with his. "When and where?" She softly growled.

Robin smirked, clearly pleased with getting his way. "One hour, the field out back. May the best rider win." He stuck out his hand to shake, his dancing eyes never leaving hers. She raised her hand and firmly grasped his, her heart feeling excitement for the first time in...a long while, she had a horse race to win.

* * *

Regina stood in the stable, brushing Realeza's mane, softly murmuring praises to the horse every once in a while. Her own hair was in a simple braid, she had magically conjured up a riding outfit, she was sure Robin would have some comment, but it would be worth it after winning this thing in comfort.

She heard a noise indicating someone else was in the stable as well, glancing up she watched as John led Robin's horse towards her. "Hello, your majesty," he nodded his head in greeting. "I was just coming to get the horses for...the race." He coughed, clearing his throat. John was a lot less timid when interacting with her then when they had first met but, on the rare occasion they were alone, his nerves were still quite obvious.

Regina had decided that she...liked John. Roland adored him and vice versa. That was enough of an endorsement for her. It seemed John had come to the same conclusion about her, although the whole evil queen thing still made him a bit uneasy. She did threaten him with a fireball on their first meeting. "I can lead Realeza out. May I walk with you?" She asked. It was time she stepped out of her comfort zone, extend some friendliness. This was not her area of expertise, she found she was slightly nervous.

"Oh..of course, your maj..your majesty," John stuttered, sounding slightly surprised.

She offered him a small smile which seemed to relax him somewhat. "Roland is quite excited about the race," John continued, "He seems fairly confident that you will win, much to Robin's chagrin."

Regina found herself smiling brightly at this news. "Well, Roland is a smart boy. I will be winning this race."

"Oh, I have no doubt your majesty," John answered.

Regina glanced over at him, "My name is Regina," she offered.

John nodded his head, offering her a small smile in return.

* * *

As the two arrived in the opening with the horses, Robin, Roland, and a few curious onlookers were there waiting. Roland noticed them approaching and sprinted towards Regina. "REGINA!" He jumped into her arms, surprising her. His small arms wrapped around her neck and his nose bumped against hers in affection. Regina felt a warmth spread through her. "I know you are going to win," his voice whispered, excited.

"I am," she smiled, agreeing.

She glanced over at Robin, his eyes watching them, a look of fondness settled there. It threw her a bit off balance. "It seems there is a traitor in our midst," he finally said.

"Oh really?" She looked at Roland, putting her forehead against his smiling, "I don't see any."

Roland giggled. Robin walked over to them, "You are going to rue the day you bet against me, my boy," he said laughing, tickling his son making him squeal in delight. Robin then looked at Regina, "Are you ready...to lose...my queen?" He bowed dramatically, taking her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and giving it a soft kiss. She rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away, ignoring the increase of her heart rate.

She placed Roland on the ground, leaned in to Robin's ear and whispered, "Be prepared to get an eyeful of my horse's ass." Robin threw his head back, howling in laughter.

"What do you say to us making things more interesting...since you are so...confident," Robin teased.

"What do you have in mind?" Two could play at this game Regina thought, though she felt a stomach flip betray her confidence.

"When _I_ win," Robin grinned, "...you will have dinner with me."

What? Regina's mind reeled. Dinner? As in...a date? Clearly he was trying to throw her off her game she decided. He had no interest in actually having dinner with her. He couldn't. She would not let him get to her.

Forcing her face to indifference, she asked, "And when _I_ win, what is it that I would get?"

Robin opened his arms wide, his smile devilish, "Whatever you would like your majesty."

She led her eyes travel up the length of his body, slowly, "Hmmm," she hummed, "I'll let you know what I want _after_ I win." She put on her most seductive smile. His grin had faded, his body now emanating a certain tension. Good, Regina thought. She turned quickly towards her horse before her face gave away how unsure she was of the tactic she just used.

Sitting on top of Realeza she glanced down at Roland who was jumping up and down in excitement, "Go Regina!," he yelled. She smiled at him, winking.

John was the official race starter. She looked over at Robin once more, now sitting on his own horse. He was looking at her, his self-assurance back full force. He offered her a quick smile as John began the race.

They were off. Robin had a better start and was slightly ahead of her. She held the reins tighter and urged Realeza to gallop faster. The wind was hitting her face, cool and hard, her heart was thumping, thrilled at the speed she was travelling. She felt alive, she felt relaxed, she felt...home. She and Robin were now neck and neck, he was a good rider she had to admit. He looked good on a horse as well, the thought came uninvited to her mind. She shook her head, she needed to concentrate. She saw the tree they were to turn around at in the distance and she coaxed Realeza to go faster. She watched, delighted, as they pulled ahead of Robin. She reached the tree and led Realeza easily around it. She glanced back and watched as Robin had a trickier time persuading his horse to round the tree. This was her race to lose now. She threw her head back and laughed...truly laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed. It felt great. She sailed to an easy victory.

Roland was waiting at the finish line, ecstatic that Regina had won. She jumped off her horse and scooped him up as he launched himself at her. She spun him around a few times as he proclaimed, "I knowed you'd win Regina, I just knowed it!"

Regina laughed, "You are one smart boy."

By this time Robin had joined them. "Have you come to admit defeat?" She asked wickedly, grinning widely.

"Ah," he smiled, still seeming pleased, "You are the superior rider...today," he added.

Regina snorted. Robin continued, "I am saddened by one thing."

"Only one?" She teased.

He turned serious, catching her off guard, "I was quite looking forward to dining with you." Regina felt a thrill rush through her that she couldn't only contribute to winning the race.

Robin's grin returned as quickly as it had faded and he questioned, "What is it that I owe you, as winner of our friendly wager?"

Regina cleared her throat, her mind trying to stay on top of their conversation, "I'll let you know."

* * *

Regina paced back and forth. Her mind at war with itself. She couldn't quite stop thinking about Robin wanting to have dinner with her, how much fun this afternoon had been racing the horses. She had to stop thinking about it. She was here for one purpose, to get prepared for this witch...if she even was a threat. Regina was starting to wonder if there even _was_ a witch. Perhaps it would be best if she were to regroup with Snow White and Charming and then be on her way to her own castle. She was becoming too...attached to Roland, to...Robin. She was meant to be alone. Losing Daniel, and now losing Henry, it had been reaffirmed in her mind. It was dangerous to let people into your heart. She had let it get too far as it was. She needed to leave, but as she readied herself to do just that, she found her heart wouldn't let her. The thought of disappointing Roland, of hurting him by not saying goodbye, stopped her. She thought back to the dinner proposal part of the wager. If she was being truthful with herself, a part of her longed to do just that. Yes, she decided. She would make them dinner, have one last pleasant memory, say good-bye and she would be on her way, out of their lives.

* * *

She stood in Rumple's kitchen, it was not really up to the standard of hers in Storybrooke, obviously. It wasn't fully stocked, outlaws didn't live like kings. This would have to do,she mused. She was determined to use as little magic as possible, a sort of gift to Robin for all that he had done for her. Regina set to work hand mixing, kneading, glazing. When she was finished, she sought out Roland and sent him to get his father.

As she waited, she lit a candle but then blew it out immediately, worried that it would look romantic. She inwardly groaned, this was a friendly dinner...with Roland, why was she acting like a schoolgirl?

"Well, what is this?" She heard Robin ask, as he and Roland entered the kitchen. "When Roland came to tell me that you had cooked us dinner, I thought it was a trick. I am glad to see that I was wrong," he smiled but his eyes held some confusion. He continued, "Was this afternoon a nightmare and I actually did win the race?" He grinned.

Roland laughed, "Papa, Regina beat the pants off you fair and square," he then doubled over in giggles at the expression he had learnt from Regina earlier.

Regina smiled, her nerves having settled...somewhat. "I told you I love to cook so it seemed like a win for me."

Robin's eyes sparkled, he moved closer to her, "I think...you could not resist the idea of having dinner with a handsome guy like myself," he said, his voice deep and slow.

Regina's heart jumped, she turned her head not wanting him to be able to see in her eyes the truth of that statement. "I felt sorry for you," she drawled.

Robin chuckled but let it go. "It smells delicious," he told her.

Roland agreed, "I'm hungry!"

Regina smiled, "Let's eat!"

The meal together was enjoyable, Roland went into great detail on his perspective of the horse race delighting both Robin and Regina. Robin teased Regina that she must have used magic to cook the food, there was no way a queen could cook as good as this. She had smacked him in the arm causing him to laugh. Regina felt...happy? Three months ago she didn't think she would be able to ever smile again. Henry held a place in her heart that could never be filled, so there would forever be a hole, but maybe...she could be happy again?

Regina looked down as Roland came to her and crawled onto her lap. His little body seem to mold perfectly against her, his head resting on her chest. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. He smelt of the outdoors and cinnamon.

"I believe it is past someone's bedtime." She heard Robin's gentle voice.

A smaller voice quietly protested but soon relented asking for Regina to come help tuck him in. Regina readily agreed.

She looked over at Robin across the table, his smile warm, his eyes contented and she felt that perhaps she should stick around, make sure that the witch was definitely no threat.

Robin suddenly looked nervous as he cleared his throat, "Perhaps, you would care to join me in the library, uh….to chat, once we have seen Roland to bed."

Regina's heart hammered a little harder in her chest. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Robin smiled, showcasing his dimples and her heart sped a little faster, if that was possible.

* * *

On the way to Roland's room, he realized he had forgotten his favourite blanket in the library that morning. Regina volunteered to go with him and off they went hand in hand.

"I think it's in our secret hideout," Roland yawned, "I be right back."

"Ok," Regina said, tousling his hair.

Regina was a bundle of nerves thinking about spending the rest of the evening with Robin. No Roland and no spell research to keep them distracted. She was lost in her own thoughts when she felt a rough hand cover her mouth and a sharp blade graze against her throat.

"You shouldn't be here," the sinister, cold voice growled.

She thought of Roland as the knife dug deeper into her skin.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! I should put Regina in danger more often. **

**Sorry for the delay, busy week. **

**I own nothing OUAT. **

* * *

Regina stood motionless as the knife dug into her skin. Her mind flitted through the various scenarios in how this could end. None of them pleased her. The blade was too deeply settled in her neck to push her assailant away with magic. That move would end with her having a slit throat. She wouldn't do that with Roland in the room. Roland. She willed the boy to stay away.

The hand on her mouth tightened and the man pulled her roughly against him. The sharp edge went a little further into her neck causing Regina to cry out in pain. When the man spoke his voice was cold, filled with hate, "You shouldn't be here _queen_," he snarled, "All things evil should be eliminated."

Regina shuttered at the pure revulsion in the man's words. She had to come up with a plan to get her and her attacker out of the library before Roland returned with his blanket. A tiny gasp pulled her out of her thoughts and dread filled her entire heart, Roland stood in front of them wide-eyed and pale, his blanket wrapped around him like a cape. She had to think fast, if this man hurt one hair on the top of that boy's head...she would drain the life right out of him, slowly and painfully. Before she could jump into action Roland slowly stepped forward staring at the man roughly holding onto her, his mouth quivered as he whispered, "Billy...why are you hurting Regina?"

Billy? Regina thought. Her mind finally realized why she had recognized the voice somewhat, her attacker was one of Robin's _merry_ men. She had only seen him two or three times. She knew the instant Billy registered that he and she were not the only ones in the room. His body jerked violently and his grasp loosened on her considerably. She was still unable to move away from him though. He still had the knife at her throat, add in the unknown variable of his mental state, she could not take the risk with Roland still in the room.

"Roland, what are you doing here?" Billy's voice shook. He was definitely not expecting Roland to be there. That knowledge did not do much to relax Regina. She would not be at ease until Roland was safe. Billy continued speaking to Roland, "You need to get out of here." His voice was a desperate plea. Regina closed her eyes and prayed that Roland would heed those words and leave.

"Regina has to come with me to tuck me in….please let her go." Roland's eyes were full of tears and his little hand shook as he wrapped his blanket tighter around himself. Regina's heart ached to go to him and the anger within her grew, how dare this man frighten Roland.

Billy was clearly becoming more agitated with Roland's unwillingness to leave, his voice was becoming more frantic, "Roland," he hissed impatiently, "...this….witch...is evil, awful..," he jerked Regina back, the blade of the knife sliding once again across her neck. Regina moaned in pain from the contact. Roland stepped forward, crying her name. Billy was shaking, starting to talk to himself about how she had brainwashed them all, how she had to pay, she didn't deserve to live. Things were getting out of control. Regina knew she had to come up with a plan...now.

Billy was becoming more unhinged, still talking to himself, he seemed to be in his own little world. His hand had loosened over Regina's mouth, allowing her to speak. She caught Roland's eye and trying to be as soothing as she could muster under the circumstances said, "Roland, it's ok sweetheart, I'm fine, go to bed, your father is waiting."

"SHUT UP!" Billy screamed at her, "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HIM." Billy's outburst only succeeded in startling Roland more, he cowered behind the table but was unable to take his eyes off of Regina and Billy. His face was ashen and his body shook.

Regina turned her head slightly, her voice was low as she hissed, "The boy is frightened, he has done nothing. Let him leave, then you can finish what you've started."

Before Billy had a chance to respond, Regina heard the loud, firm voice of Robin, "Roland leave the library...now." Billy pulled Regina hard, spinning to face Robin. Robin's face was a mask of stone. Emotionless to those who did not know him well but Regina had spent enough time with him these past couple of months to recognize the worry hidden in the depths of his eyes. She watched as he glanced at the knife being held to her throat, at the blood that she could feel dripping down her neck, his blue eyes turning gray and cold.

Billy repositioned the knife against Regina's throat, his voice trembled as he addressed Robin. "I won't stand down Robin. I must do this. You are too blind to see her for what she truly is...a monster."

"Roland," Robin once again spoke, more gentle this time, his eyes not leaving Regina and Billy. "Roland, my boy, go to John. Everything will be fine."

Regina could hear no movement coming from where Roland had been. She could only assume that he was in a state of shock, unable to move. Frighten and surprised that an old friend would be threatening his new friend. Just then John appeared at the door behind Robin, his eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. "Billy…," he gasped.

Robin addressed him without turning. "John. Roland is by the table. Please retrieve him and take him out of here."

John coughed in surprise, "Yes, of course." He quickly passed Robin to go fetch the boy. Regina could feel Billy turn to watch him go, not completely trusting that John would not attack him from behind. Regina could only look at Robin. His eyes were on her as well, they held a reassurance in them. He also intended to get her out of here. John passed by them, now holding Roland securely in his arms. The little boy had buried his head into John's neck. Regina felt a sense of relief flood through her now that the Roland was no longer in the path of this mad man. The second he released his grasp on her even just a little, there would be hell to pay.

Robin took a slow step towards Billy and Regina. "Billy," his voice was low but gentle, calming. "I've known you for a long time, this is not you son. Put the knife down, let the queen go. You and I can sit down and talk about what it is that is bothering you."

"What's bothering me? You want to know what is bothering me…," he jolted Regina forcibly against him, "SHE'S bothering me. You've let the…._evil queen_," he snarled out her title with such bitterness it made her blood curl, "...enter into our lives. She's free to roam around where she pleases. She should be locked up, she should be punished for everything she has done. Evil should not be able to roam free."

Regina listened to his tirade. She could not say that he was wrong or that she hadn't had the same thoughts regarding who she was herself. That did not negate the fact that he had frighted and put into harms way an innocent young boy whom she cared a great deal about. Flashes of Henry being manipulated to pull out his own heart to give to a mad man went through her mind. The familiar feel of anger building inside her gave her strength. Billy's hand that contained the knife was no longer settle directly on her skin, she took the opportunity. Raising her free hand, she channeled all her anger and swept Billy across the room with magic. Yet she felt no pleasure at the sound of him hitting the wall as it echoed across the room. She used to feel such satisfaction at the sound.

She watched as Robin looked at her, his face torn between relief that the knife was away from her and irritation that she had used magic when he was working on talking Billy down. His relief won out as he quickly walked towards her. "Are you alright?" His voice was full of concern as he glanced down at her throat. She waved her hand, halting him in his path towards her. "It's nothing I can't heal." She told him. They both turned at the groan coming from the other side of the room.

Billy slowly stood from his position on the floor trying to regain his balance, the knife still in his hand. Robin turned to her once more, "You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving you with him...alone. He's not thinking straight, you may need me. Plus, it's clearly me he is after. I'm staying." She huffed.

Robin sighed dissatisfied with her reply but said nothing, he slowly started towards Billy. "Robin..,"her voice trailed off, unease rising within her at the thought that this was far from over. She really did not want to have to kill one of Robin's men, but she would if it came down to it.

Billy watched as Robin approached him, his head shook and body trembled. "You're so blinded by her, you can't see who she is," he whispered. "The men and I see the way you look at her, she has brainwashed you into thinking you want her. You need to open your eyes Robin before she hurts you or Roland."

Regina blinked her eyes a few times, trying to clear her head. What was this man talking about, Robin didn't want her. They were...friends. Her memory flashed to the way he had been looking at her at their dinner this evening..no...they were only friends.

Robin's voice startled her as he spoke, his voice understanding but still firm, "It was you that frightened Roland tonight Billy, not the queen."

Billy's shakes became more uncontrollable, his voice turned desperate, "I didn't know he was here...I swear...I want no harm to come to him...or you...I just…," he trailed off.

Robin was quick to reassure, "I know Billy. I know that you would never hurt us. You are a sweet boy, one of my most loyal men since I found you in the woods that night." Robin now stood in front of Billy, "Give me the knife lad, we will sit down and we will talk."

Billy stiffened. "No," he whispered, his knife rose, its aim at Robin, "She killed my family, there needs to be retribution."

Regina's heart dropped and her whole body deflated. Her world seemed to spin, she placed a hand on the nearby sofa to steady herself. She killed this boy's family. It was only a matter of time before she ran into someone she wronged in such a horrendous fashion. There were so many things she had done, she couldn't remember them all. She truly was a monster when she last lived in the Enchanted Forest. Back then she was so blinded by hatred.

Billy continued, his voice growing darker with each word he spoke. "My mother offered the princess, Snow White, food and a night's rest in our barn and she ordered our whole family killed by her men when they would not give up her whereabouts." He glanced at Regina whispering, "My sister did nothing to you."

Regina felt tears invade her eyes. She often was not around to see the people she ordered her men to kill on her pursuit to get her revenge. To now know that it led to a young girl's demise and a teen boy being orphaned caused her to feel such guilt. She knew that whatever he wanted to do to her was more within his right than her revenge against Snow White ever was.

"He has every right to kill me," her voice trembled.

Robin flipped his head around, "Regina." His voice was low, warning.

"I've hurt many people Robin," she breathed out, "I've destroyed lives."

"You are not her anymore," his voice was rough with emotion.

Robin's voice was caring as he turned back to speak to Billy, "There are things we have all done in our lives that if we could go back and change it we would Billy. Remember when we met? You held this same knife on me then, you were so desperate for food. I knew that killing me was not something you wanted to do then and now...even though it seems like killing the queen will make you feel better, it will not. Revenge is hardest on the person who carries it. Killing her will only succeed in ruining your life. It's not what your parents, your sister would want for you. Put the knife down Billy, let go of the hate, the revenge, start living your life for you...not for vengeance."

The hand that Billy held the knife in once again shook out of control. "I can't…please Robin, move out of my way…"

"No." Robin held firm.

Billy moved forward to shove Robin out of the way, Robin held out an arm to block Billy from going any farther causing Billy to stumble. Regina watched the scene unfold as in slow motion. The blade in Billy's hand slid across Robin's cheek. Robin fell to the ground as Billy stared down at him in horror, dropping his knife.

Regina fought the urge to rush to Robin.

She heard John enter the room calling Robin's name.

"I...I'm sor..I'm sorry," Billy stuttered, he was still trembling out of control. He glanced quickly at Regina and then rushed out of the room.

Robin lifted his head, holding his bleeding cheek with his hand. "John, please go after Billy. Make sure he is safe." John nodded in agreement and left the room.

Regina then made her move to where Robin still sat on the floor. "Are you alright," she gasped, dropping to the floor, her hand gently touching his hand that cradled his cheek.

"I'm fine Regina." His other hand came to rest on hers. "This was not the evening I had planned for us." His voice was soft and apologetic.

Regina shook her head and tried to pull her hand away from Robin's grasp but he kept a strong hold on it. His eyes locked onto hers, he sensed where her mind was taking her. "Regina...don't."

"There will be so many more," she whispered, "Here I am the evil queen, that is what I will always be seen as."

"That is not how I see you. It's not how Roland sees you." His voice was kind and full of conviction.

"You would not be able to even look at me...if you knew all I have done," she tried to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"I have done things that I am not proud of in my past Regina. Things that changed me. I had people in my life that gave me a second chance. Let me be here for you Regina." His voice was calming.

"I bring danger wherever I go. I can't put Roland at risk...or you," her voice was low and full of sadness.

"I won't let that happen." He seemed so sure and Regina wanted to believe him but she just didn't know if she could.

Her hand still rested in his. "Your cheek," she whispered.

"That can wait, we need to take care of your neck first."

Regina raised her hand and recited the healing spell. She could feel her skin slowly reconnecting. Robin sat watching her which made her feel slightly self conscious.

When she finished, she glanced at Robin, "There, good as new."

Robin smiled slightly, "Yeah," he agreed.

Regina reached her hand out indicating his cheek, unsure if he would agree, "I could…,"she waved her hand, trailing off.

"You can." Robin assured her.

Regina lifted her hand, hovering it over his cheek. She focused intently on her task and was startled to see Robin staring at her, fascination in his eyes. She cleared her throat, embarrassed, "All done," she told him. "No scars to wreck a pretty face," she teased trying to erase the tension that had settled between them.

"I don't know, scars can often enhance the beauty," his voice was low, his hand reaching out to tenderly caress her upper lip. His eyes glanced down to her lips and Regina felt a heat stir within her. Robin's hand slid under her chin, slightly lifting it, she watch mesmerized as his mouth moved towards hers. It was difficult to remember how to breath.

"Robin, are you and Regina alright?" John's voice shattered the moment. Regina jerked away as if she were on fire.

"We're fine," Robin answered, his voice breathless. He stood from the ground, offering Regina his hand, not looking her quite in the eye. She took it and stood as well, letting go as quickly as she could. Robin walked towards John. "Did you find Billy? Is he alright?" Robin asked.

He's shaken, some of the men took him to the inn a few miles from here. They are going to stay with him." Robin nodded his head in understanding. "Roland?" His voice, asking softly.

"Asleep. Tuck used a little poppy dust to settle him. He was quite distressed." John told him.

Robin turned to Regina, his eyes slightly apprehensive,. "I'm going to go look on Roland. Are you alright?"

"Yes, go," she urged. Once Robin and John had left, she slid to the floor, her back resting against the wall. She closed her eyes, trying to control the rapid beat of her heart. Many feelings were swirling within her. She thought of how things could have turned out much differently tonight. Roland and Robin could have been...she couldn't finish the thought. Billy had every right to hate her. What she did was despicable. Robin had said that he didn't see the evil queen in her, that she wasn't that any longer but there were times that she could still feel that part of her bubbling just under the surface. She couldn't risk the possibility of a re-emergence with Robin and Roland ending up in the crossfire. Everything she had ever cared about in her life, she had lost. She had to leave before her feelings turned to something more. Happiness was not something she deserved.

* * *

**Hope there weren't too many errors, I posted it very late.**

**L****et me know what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you again for all the kind reviews. Everyone is so lovely.**

**This is another transition chapter. I apologize in advance. I hope it is still enjoyable.**

* * *

Regina stood on the balcony, her hands resting on the rails, looking out over the vast land. A million stars seemed to light up the night sky, it really was quite beautiful. She closed her eyes as a cool wind hit her face. It had been a little over two months since that night at Rumple's palace, since she had disappeared in a cloud of smoke and never looked back. She tried not to think of Roland, of Robin and she didn't really…during the day. No, it was at night where her dreams betrayed her. She thought back to that night, sitting on the floor after the confrontation with Billy, her final resolve to leave. Against her better judgment she had went to check in on Roland before she left. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed, Robin had been a sleep as well on a chair next to him. Regina felt a loss...of something...as she watched them. She had quietly crept in the room sitting on the edge of Roland's bed. A strand of hair hung across his face, she had gently took her hand and swept it away. She froze as the little boy let out a soft moan. Once he had settled again, she had leaned over and placed a brief kiss on his forehead. As she was leaving the room she stopped at Robin, her hand reached out to touch the spot on his cheek that had been cut but pulled back before contact was made. Leaving had not been easy. Snow White and the others were shocked when she appeared in the middle of the dining hall at the Charming's castle. Snow was curious of her sudden arrival but could tell by Regina's mood not to ask questions. She had approached Regina several times at first to see what had happened, Regina was unwilling to talk, the princess eventually stopped asking. Her days had been filled with repairing the Kingdom that she had destroyed. It was the only reason that she had come to the Charming's castle and not gone to her own. She had promised to help rebuild for Henry and that is what she would do. When the work was done, she would return...home?. The thought of returning there gave her mixed emotions.

She heard a noise behind her and felt a presence come stand beside her. "It's beautiful out tonight," came Snow's soft voice.

Regina hummed her agreement. Her relationship with Snow since she had returned had been...strange. There were times the woman and her husband drove her mad with their ideals and hopes for the kingdom but there were other times, small moments, where they would have a simple, small conversation and she felt a tinge of something for Snow that she hadn't felt since before Daniel died.

Snow took in a deep breathe of the cool night air. "We were thinking of going into the village tomorrow to help the townsfolk rebuild the town square. Did you want to join us?" She asked.

Regina sighed. She had kept to herself for the most part not interacting with many people, especially those from the village. A repeat performance of Billy, of finding out intimate details of the lives she had destroyed kept her at bay. "No," she quickly answered, "I have things to do here."

"Regina, you've been avoiding everyone, it's not healthy to shut yourself off from the world." Snow's voice was concerned.

Regina rolled her eyes, and snorted, "Thank you...doctor," she bit out sarcastically. Hold habits were hard to ignore, especially when people..._Snow_... was being so self-righteous.

Snow sighed, clearly reaching a higher level of frustration with her former step-mother. "You always do this," Snow shook her head and walked back towards her castle, stopping just short of the door to enter back in. She turned back to face Regina's back, "You always build up this impenetrable wall so people are unable to care about you...or you just run away," she added quietly.

Regina felt her blood boil as Snow hit too close to the mark. She whirled around, anger seeping through her. Snow just never knew when to mind her own business. "Don't you dare try to psychoanalysis me," she snapped. "Most of these people aren't like you _Snow_...they don't want me constantly around reminding them of the hell I put them through. You should have learned your lesson already, it is useless and dangerous to care about me. When people care about me they end up hurt...or dead. Not a real winning scenario for me to tear down _my walls_." She tried her best to snarl out her words but they ended up sounding more vulnerable than she had hoped.

Snow walked towards her, her eyes softening. Regina turned away not being able to stand the look in her eyes, displeased with the fact that she had once again shared a piece of herself with this..._impossible_ young woman. "Regina, do you care about Robin?" She asked.

"No," Regina was quick to answer, too quick. She sensed Snow White's knowing look and sighed. "I don't know," she whispered. Her defenses deflated some. She felt the urge to continue, "He and Roland were the first to see me as...Regina and...not the evil queen...in a really long time. It felt...nice."

"Roland?" Snow asked, curious.

Regina swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry, "His son."

"Ah." The pieces were clicking into place for Snow White it seemed.

Regina went on to explain, briefly, what had transpired between she and Billy on that night she left leaving out tales of horse races and dinners. Snow stood quietly listening. When she had finished, Snow cleared her throat, "Regina, did you leave that night because you believe that you don't deserve any form of happiness because of what you've done or was it because you believe that you shouldn't have happiness... without Henry?"

"What?" Regina's ears were ringing and she felt a little off balance by Snow's question.

Snow's eyes were full of understanding, unnerving Regina. "I think the reason you left has more to do with feeling guilt. Guilty that you experienced some happiness with Robin and Roland without Henry being there. You don't think you should move on without him."

Regina had enough of this. She glared at Snow White, trying desperately to disguise the tears that had come to the surface as the princess had talked. "You know nothing about how I feel." Her words held a dangerous edge to them. She turned sharply, needing to retreat as fast as possible.

"I know exactly how you feel," Snow called out to her, her voice slightly on the edge of hysteria. It halted Regina. "I'm pregnant," Snow confessed softly.

Regina turned to look at her and saw many emotions dance through Snow White's eyes. The young woman was torn between being joyful at the prospect of her and David's new start and devastated that Emma was not there with them as they moved forward.

The princess let out a small laugh that contained no humour. "David is thrilled. And this is...exactly what I wanted." Regina watched as the princess kept nodding her head, blinking her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. She continued, "But...I just can't stop the guilt, stop the pain I feel of not having Emma here as well. It wouldn't be right feeling joy knowing I can't see my daughter again."

Regina took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Her world felt a little off kilter at Snow's confession and how close it hit on her feelings. She took a step towards the princess, clearing her throat she stuttered out, " Em...Emma would want you and David to be happy."

Snow White looked at her, a tear falling down her face, she smiled slightly laughing at herself, "That's the thing…I know she would want that. Henry would want that for you as well," she added.

Regina sighed, "It doesn't make it any easier."

Snow shook her head slightly back and forth, "No."

The two women stood there quietly for a few moments, each in their own thoughts. As Regina glanced out at the night sky once more she saw two lights rapidly coming towards the castle. She moved closer, "What is that?"

Snow moved closer as well, "I think...I think it's the fairies coming back." As soon as she answered, Blue and Tinkerbell appeared before them.

Their eyes were serious as Tinkerbell confirmed, "We have news of the witch."

* * *

They gathered around a big table, along with the four women the group consisted of Charming, Hook, the dwarves, Granny, Red, Archie, and a couple others Regina had never bothered to learn the names of. The two fairies went on to explain what they had found out about the witch. The sorceress herself had still not been spotted but there had been a re-emergence of fires burning down villages. Three in the last week. There had also been armies of men attacking. Some of the fairies, including Tinkerbell and Blue, had come across one of the sieges. They described the men as ruthless, no emotions, as if they were being controlled without free will. They were dressed all in green, appeared to have no magical abilities, but were very skilled with various weapons. It was a massacre, the fairies had arrived too late to save most of the village but were able to fend off some of the men forcing the others to retreat. The group made plans well into the night. It was decided that they would work on assembling an army themselves, during that time Regina would put a protective barrier around them and their villages to give them more time.

Regina stood to go work on the spell. It was going to take time and energy. Tinkerbell stood as well. "Could I be of assistance?" She asked.

Regina was surprised. Usually when she was asked to do a spell for the greater good she was on her own. "Ah, yes...thank you." Even if Tinkerbell could not help with the actual spell, Regina had missed her...friend. It would be good to catch up.

The two left and Regina got to work reciting her spell with Tinkerbell following along using her wand to add another layer to the incantation. When they finished, Regina was exhausted. She hadn't used this much magic since...Henry and stopping Pan's curse.. She sat on the sofa, laying her head back and closed her eyes. She felt Tink sit beside her. Regina knew the fairy was staring at her. She opened one eye to look back and dryly asked, "What?"

"Where's Robin?" The fairy was direct.

"What?" Regina was taken back by the question. "At Rumpelstiltskin's...where he lives…" she trailed off.

Tink sighed, she was clearly agitated about something, "Why aren't you there still?"

Regina stood, this line of questioning was making her uncomfortable. She had already had enough revelations about Robin Hood today. "I did...what I was there to do…," she cleared her throat becoming more anxious…"and I left."

"I don't believe it," Tink loudly exclaimed, she stood and walked towards Regina. "You saw it and you left..._again_." The fairy was not pleased, confusing Regina greatly.

"What the hell are you talking about," Regina snapped.

Tink looked at her, her exasperation fading, "You didn't see it?"

"See what?" Regina was truly bewildered. Tink stepped towards her, she clearly had something on her mind. "What is it Tinkerbell?"

Tink was interrupted by Snow White. She came running into the room. "Regina," she breathed. "The other fairies are back. There is another attack." Her eyes were wide and alarmed, Regina felt an unease rise around her, feeling off balance. "They're at Rumpelstiltskin's palace." Regina's eyes closed and she fell to her knees.

* * *

**It made sense to me that Regina would leave, sorry! BUT, now her boys are in trouble, Regina to the rescue? I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 11

**This went in places that I did not include in my outline...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't take long and Regina was up, she had one focus...get to Rumpelstiltskin's palace. She felt numb and she felt angry. If that witch's men did anything, _anything_, to hurt Roland or Robin, that woman would rue the day that she came face to face with the evil queen. Snow White and Tinkerbell noticed the change immediately.

Snow stepped towards her, "Regina you can't go there alone. You have no idea what you will be coming in on. We'll get together a group and we will fight them."

Regina turned to her, glaring. "That will take days," she sniped. "You heard what Blue and Tinkerbell told us, these men are ruthless, everyone would be dead by then. I'm going _now_." Regina was not going to sit around and wait. If she hadn't left them in the first place...Regina couldn't think of the what if's now, she had to get there.

"Regina...please," Snow tried to appeal to her again.

The last thing Regina saw before disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke was Tinkerbell putting her hand on the princess to stop her, "Let her go…," she heard the fairy say.

What Regina came into was...destruction. There was small fires that were rapidly spreading throughout the room. Dead bodies littered the floor, fear gripped Regina's heart, please don't let it be Roland or Robin her mind pleaded. She recognized a few..._Robin's men_, they were mixed in with those of men dressed all in green, the witch's men. It was hard to tell which number outweighed the other. Oh God. She heard the familiar sound of metal hitting metal, _swords_. Her body immediately reacted and rushed towards the commotion. When she arrived she saw about twelve men, swords battling to the death. Her arrival causing some of the chaos to pause. Her eyes caught those of John, his wide with surprise at her arrival. She saw Mulan as well and two other men that were part of Robin's band. The rest seemed to be the witch's men. Two men in green advanced towards her..._idiots_, they had no idea the type of hell she could unleash. Her hand came out and swept them across the room. She was satisfied that the other men seemed surprised at her power, this allowed both Mulan and John to take down another two men with their blades. One of the witch's men made the bold move of coming at her, with his sword pointing directly at her. Taking the sword from his hand was an easy move. She used her hand to swivel it so the point was directly aimed back at the him, her mouth twitched at the shock in his eyes and she drove the blade directly into his chest. She watched as he fell to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as two more men advanced toward her. She sent them flying in two different directions, as Mulan and one of Robin's other men, Gil, took out the final two.

John came toward her, relief in his eyes, "Regina," he breathed his voice heavy with exhaustion, "Thank heavens you are here, these men just appeared...with no warning."

Her heart beat wildly, "Robin...Roland," she questioned, alarmed.

"We couldn't find Roland, Robin went to look for him." Mulan answered Regina, her voice laced with worry.

_Roland_. Regina turned, rushing out of the room. She heard Mulan, John, and Robin's other men following behind her. The fire had grown much larger, the heat radiating around them. Regina's mind raced, where would Roland have gone? It hit her suddenly..._his secret hideout_. The blanket fort in the library where he had taken her that first night they met. It was hidden back behind the bookshelves. Regina prayed that he was there and that he hadn't been found by anyone aside from Robin. The fire was growing at an alarming rate. She turned to the four that were trailing her. "You all have to get out of here. This fire will soon overtake the whole place...I won't be able to get us all out."

John came towards her once more, "Regina...I can't…," his voice distressed.

"John," she said sharply, her eyes pleading. "You'll be no help to me...dead." She took a deep breathe. ""I'll find them," she promised softly.

He looked at her for a moment, nodded briskly and turned to go. "We'll wait by the bridge," he told her.

Regina advanced towards the library, the sound of swords once again assaulting her ears. She moved more quickly, unease surrounding her. She came through the doors, her eyes falling on the sight of a bloody Robin fighting two men. Three others laid dead around his feet, fire encircling them all. Her eyes focused in on the blood that covered his shirt, absolute fury filled her heart. Her hands raised in response, she lifted the men into the air and hurled them into the bookcases. Robin looked over in surprise, "Regina," he breathed, his eyes taking her in. His eyes rapidly went back and forth, panic settling over his features. "I can't find Roland."

She rushed towards the back of the library, "His blanket hideout..," her voice was hurried.

She heard Robin following her. She got to the hideout and crouched down to the door, "Roland," she called. Nothing. Please let him be here she thought. He had to be, there was no other option, the fire had too strong of a hold on the building now. She crawled further in the blankets, once again calling his name. She was met with silence once more. Then she saw a mop of brown hair...dead still. "No…," she cried out painfully. She crawled as fast as she could, Robin right behind her. She could hear his heartbreaking whispers of, _please God no_. Her hand reached out to the boy when she got to him. "Roland," she whispered jostling him slightly. He turned towards her, his eyes wide, "Regina?," he cried.

Regina gasped in relief. She picked him up, hugging him close. "Everything is going to be fine, your father and I are here," she reassured him. Robin's hand immediately started stroking his son's hair, tears of relief in his eyes. She gently handed Roland to him, Robin kissed his son's forehead and rested his cheek against it in gratitude. The heat of the fire was overwhelming, "We have to get out of here," her voice was quick and soft. He nodded his agreement and they both headed towards the exit, Robin cradling his son.

As soon as they got out Regina knew that magic was the only way she could get them out alive. The fire had taken a hold of the bookshelves now, the pages of the books allowing the fire to spread even more rapidly. The smoke intruded Regina's lungs causing her to cough. She was already weak, it would be impossible for her to get all three of them out. She'd have to take them out, one at a time...with the way the fire was growing she may not have long enough. That was not going to work for her. She needed to get them both out, _alive_.

Robin arriving at the same conclusion, grabbed at her arm, his eyes desperate. "Take him. Leave me."

"NO," her cry was loud and angry. They stared at one another, many emotions passing through his eyes, desperation, regret, sadness. Regina's heart felt like it was constricting.

"Please," his whisper was grief-stricken, "I don't think I'm going to make it." He waved his hand towards the blood on his shirt.

Regina felt herself go dizzy, _his wounds_, her eyes filled with tears. No, this couldn't be happening. She slowly reached for Roland who was passed out from exhaustion, Robin sighed in relief. His hand grabbed Regina's. "Take care of him Regina. Make sure he always knows how much I love him"

"I'm coming back for you," her voice was firm but frantic. The fire was getting closer, it was sweltering.

He shook his head back and forth, "No." His voice left no room for arguments. He brought her hand up to his lips kissing it gently. "I have never been more grateful over shooting someone accidentally with an arrow," his voice was growing weaker.

"You idiot," she whispered through her tears. His laugh turned into a rough cough, smoke invading his lungs. It was so thick.

"Go, now," he pleaded.

Regina bend down and kissed his forehead, lingering there for a moment. She glanced at him once more and disappeared with Roland in her arms.

* * *

She appeared on the bridge. John and Mulan were at her side in an instant. John grabbed Roland and carefully placed him on the ground. Regina gasped, taking in as much of the clean air as she could manage. It wasn't long until she heard Roland breathing in the night air as well. She closed her eyes in relief at the sound, leaning her forehead to the ground in complete exhaustion. She sat up, there was no time to rest..._Robin_.

She went to stand, John grabbed for her, "Regina," he warned.

She stared at him directly, "I'm going back for him."

His eyes were full of regret and despair, "It's too late…"

Regina pulled her arm away from him, her voice laced with irritation, "You're wrong." She once again vanished into her cloud of smoke.

When she arrived back Robin was laying on the ground, his eyes closed. Regina felt dread fill her heart. _No, please no_. She crawled the short distance to him , placing her arms around him to cradle him in her arms. His eyes opened. Regina cried out in relief, her forehead dropping to his.

"You impossible woman," his voice still weak.

"Don't think you can get away from me that easily," she whispered, her face leaning close to his.

He chuckled, hoarsely, "Good," he murmured. His hand reached up to stroke her face. "I missed you," his voice was soft, his eyes holding a certain regret.

Her heart ached. "I missed you as well," her voice was equally as low. They looked at one another, his eyes warm, filled with admiration and maybe something else? This couldn't be how things ended Regina's heart cried. She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, what she had wanted to do that night she left. As they looked at one another, Regina felt herself being drawn to him. She leaned towards him and her lips met his, in a slow lingering kiss. She felt a sensation shoot through her so strong that it took her breath away. She had never felt anything like it. She drew back slowly and the smile he gave her warmed her heart. His breath became more laboured and his eyes slowly closed. Regina frantically searched for a pulse, it was weak but still there. She focused all her energy on her spell and got them out.

Robin was still unconscious when they appeared on the bridge. Regina was feeling extremely weak but knew she needed to heal Robin's wounds for him to even have a chance of surviving. She could tell by the state of his shirt that they were still bleeding. John arrived by her side. Before he could say anything Regina demanded, "Help me take his shirt off."

John asked no questions and started to remove the article of clothing as swiftly as he could. The gashes were deep across his chest. Regina's hand hovered over him as she tried her best to repair the damage. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. When she was satisfied that she had done what she could, her hand dropped in weariness. Her hand inched towards his, she gently took hold of it and raised it to her lips. _Please let him live_. Her eyes caught sight of a mark on his wrist and she froze. A lion tattoo. It couldn't be. She let out a sob, her cheek falling to rest on the mark.

* * *

**I apologize for the action sequences...a weak point, which is why I kept them short. I didn't plan on Regina seeing the tattoo until later but it kind of just happened. Let me know what y'all are thinking. Your reviews are the best. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you again for the reviews. They definitely make me want to finish chapters as soon as I can. Sorry for the angst but come on...this is Regina we are talking about.**

**Almost a month away from new episodes and finally seeing Outlaw Queen in action. Until then, hope you enjoy this. ****This chapter is a journey following Regina's many emotions.**

* * *

His lips trailed up her leg, his tongue flicking out at a sensitive spot under her knee. Regina arched her back and let out a soft moan. His mouth continued up her thigh and she shivered in anticipation. He was almost to where she wanted..._needed_...him to be. Her hand reached for his head, grabbing a fist full of his hair, encouraging him. He lifted his head and shifted his body upward, his lips landing on her stomach. Regina groaned in frustration and she felt him smile against her.

"Patience, my love," he whispered. His lips continued their journey up her stomach, taking their time around her breast causing her to whimper in ecstasy and then ended on her own lips. The kiss was slow, sensual, and Regina couldn't ever remember feeling so fulfilled.

"You're such a tease,"she pouted when they parted. He offered her a lazy smile, showcasing his dimples, she reached out a hand and tenderly brushed her finger along one. His head leaned into her touch and his eyes held a look of wonderment.

"You are so beautiful Regina," his voice was soft and his hand came up to tuck a piece of wayward hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and her eyes fell on the mark of the lion. _Her soulmate_. She leaned in to brush a gentle kiss on it when the image suddenly burst into flames. Regina jumped back startled, she glanced up and he was covered in blood.

"Robin, No," she cried out.

His eyes were dead cold, a look of loathing within them and his voice a low growl, "Why did you ruin my life?"

Regina awoke, panicked. She sat up in her bed trying to catch her breath. She slowly breathed in and then out, closing her eyes tightly shut trying to erase the bloodied, hard image of Robin Hood out of her mind. The dreams had been the same every night for the past week. They would begin with such passion and end with Robin covered in blood, hating her. She laid back down trying to regain some composure, staring at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. It had been one week since that night at Rumpelstiltskin's palace. Robin was alive but still had not gained consciousness. She had been to see him but only in the dead of night when no one would see her. It was more of a reassurance tactic to make sure that he was indeed still alive. Deep down she knew that it was much more than that. Seeing the tattoo had come as a complete shock to her. Ever since Neverland and her confrontation with Tinkerbell she would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about the man who bore the lion tattoo, the life she would have had if she had only gone into the tavern that night. Ever since returning to the Enchanted Forest she had been so distraught over losing Henry she hadn't allowed the man or the possibility of running into him enter her thoughts. Never could she have imagined that she would run into him and….care for him before even knowing that Robin was the man with the tattoo. She turned to her side and buried her head into the pillow, tears coming to her eyes. Why didn't he wake up? What would she do if he did? There was a knock at the door and Regina held her breath. She wasn't seeing anyone. Not Snow. Not Tinkerbell. Not John. She hadn't even seen Roland. She had made sure he was fine but then had stayed away...fear preventing her to seek him out. It was not easy.

The knock sounded again. "Open the door love. I promise I won't bite...unless you want me to," the voice on the other side rang out.

Regina lifted her head, surprised. Hook? She tossed her head back and groaned. They resorted to sending in that idiot, they must be trying to draw her out by annoyance. "Go away," she growled.

"Ah, I'll take that as an invitation," he said, "...make yourself decent... or not, matters not to me. Although the latter _is _much more enticing. I'm coming in." The knob turned, the door fell open and the captain swept into the room, a devilish grin on his face. "Good day your majesty." He bowed mockingly.

"Get out," she snarled, getting off of the bed, thankful that she fell asleep in her clothes from the day before.

He sauntered in, sat on the bed, his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles. He leaned back on the bed and watched amused as Regina glared at him.

"Are you deaf?" She drawled out angrily.

"What's that love?" He turned his head in confusion and then grinned wickedly.

Regina sighed in frustration. "You are such a bloody fool," she whispered harshly. "You can tell all the rest of the halfwits that I am fine and just leave me be." Could no one take the hint that she wanted to be left alone?

The grin still remained on his face through her entire tirade. "The _halfwits_ didn't send me. I am here on my own accord." he answered her simply, not at all phased by the death glares she kept shooting at him.

"You're not wanted," she hissed through her teeth.

"That has never stopped me before." He shrugged his shoulders, his smile seemed to grow wider, "So you fancy a thief?"

Regina stopped cold. Every nerve in her body wanting to use magic to force him out of the room. She did not want to discuss Robin with this..._pirate_. He must have notice the temperature in the room drop because he was once again on his feet, his grin faded. He stood several feet away from her, his eyes taking a more serious tone. "Look, obviously this witch has some sort of power. You need to get back in fine form love if we are going to defeat her. I would like to live to see another day." He seemed to hesitate, "I have big plans for the future." He looked at her in the eye then, trying to show her what he was really trying to say. _Emma_.

She shook her head, months of studying spells having left her disheartened. "It's impossible," she told him.

"Nothing's impossible." He sounded so confident in his answer.

He went to walk past her but stopped right at her side, not looking at her he softly said, "Even us villains are able to get a second chance at love." He cleared his throat, something else seemingly on his mind, "The young lad can not eat or sleep. He is asking for you." With that said he left the room. Regina closed her eyes, a pain piercing her heart. _Roland_.

* * *

She stood outside the bedroom door for what seemed like hours working up the courage to knock at the door. She leaned her forehead against the entrance breathing deeply to calm her nerves. She would have once laughed if anyone would have told her that a young boy would bring out this fear in her. She was afraid to open her heart to him but she also couldn't shut him out. Love was already winning this round she knew. She just prayed that her growing love for Roland wouldn't lead to his destruction. She backed away from the door, lifted her hand and softly knocked.

John opened the door and he sighed in relief. "Are you well?" He asked.

She nodded her head in affirmation, "I am."

"He's been so worried," he said, indicating Roland inside the room, "We all have," he added softly.

Regina smiled at the tender-hearted man before her. Grateful that he was such a wonderful friend to Robin and Roland...and now to her it seemed. She leaned in to kiss him briefly on the cheek, "Thank you," she whispered.

John coughed, slightly embarrassed. "Roland's sitting in the chair," he told her. "I will give you both some space." He shut the door as he left the room, leaving Regina alone with the young boy.

She looked over at Roland sitting in the chair, his eyes staring out the window. He looked so lost and alone, Regina's heart broke. She vowed to herself then and there that she would do anything in her power to ease the pain that little boy was feeling.

She walked over to the chair and crouched down beside it. "Roland," she whispered.

Her turned to her sharply, some joy returning to his face, "Regina?" He whispered back.

She smiled, tears coming to her eyes, "Hi sweetheart," she said softly and immediately Roland was in her arms. His small arms wrapped tightly around her neck and his face buried in the crook of her neck. She felt his wet tears on her shoulder which made her own fall. They both crouched there for a few moments holding one another.

After a few minutes Roland lifted his head so he was looking at her. He placed his two hands on her cheeks, looking her over, making sure she was real. "I thought you went away again," he murmured, "I don't want you to go away again."

Regina felt fresh tears spring to her eyes, "I won't," she promised. It was a promise she intended to keep. She would never leave this child again without saying a proper goodbye first.

Roland satisfied with her answer laid his head on her shoulder. Regina lifted him up and sat in the chair he had just occupied. He buried his head deeper into her. In that moment Regina realized just how much she had come to _love_ this little boy. It frightened her but she wasn't going to run from it...not this time. His father was another matter altogether. She closed her eyes and laid her head against Rolands. Loving Roland was one thing, loving Robin was something else entirely. The lion tattoo had her so confused. She cared about him greatly. He was a...friend, yes. She found him charming, intriguing, easy to talk to, caring, amusing, ...irritating, mildly attractive...no, _extremely_ attractive. She inwardly groaned. Right now, no matter how she felt, she just needed him to wake up. This little boy wrapped in her arms needed his father.

As if reading her mind she heard the little boy ask, "Is my papa going to be alright?"

"Yes," she whispered. There was no other option. "He loves you so much," she leaned down to place a kiss on the side of his head.

He glanced up at her, his eyes troubled. "Are the bad men going to try and hurt us again," he asked, his voice slightly trembling.

"No. I won't let anyone hurt you or your father again," she reassured him. She meant it.

He sat up wrapping his arms around her once more, "I won't let anyone hurt you either Regina," he whispered. She felt his lips move against her neck as he continued, "I love you."

Regina felt a warmth wash over her at his words and tears filled her eyes once again. "I love you too Roland," she spoke softly in his ear. His arms tightened around her at her words and a few minutes later he was fast asleep.

* * *

She had spent the next couple of hours with Roland snuggled in her lap, sitting there stroking his hair, lost in her thoughts. John had come back, pleased to see that Roland had finally gone to sleep. Regina had put him into bed and promised she'd be back in the morning to have breakfast with the two of them. Now she stood at the back of the room of the other man that had been occupying her thoughts. He looked so fragile and small laying in the bed. Regina desperately wanted him to open his eyes, to see that familiar sparkle dance in them. She walked quietly over to the edge of the bed and pulled a chair over so she could sit down next to him. Her hand hovered unsure over his for a moment, her heart won out over her mind, and she placed her hand in his. Her eyes found the lion tattoo and she couldn't help but stare at it. Her heart raced at the very image of it. She slowly lifted her other hand and gently traced the outline of it with her finger. For so long this tattoo had haunted her dreams. She had convinced herself that the man who bore it would be horrible. That a life with him would have been a nightmare. That she had done herself a favour by running away that night. Looking at the man before her she knew none of that was true.

She took her hand that had been tracing the tattoo and lightly caressed Robin's forehead, sliding her hand into his hair. "Please wake up," she whispered. "Roland needs you…." _I need you_...her thoughts betrayed her. She laid her head on the bed, her hand still in his. Soon exhaustion overtook her and she was fast asleep.

She felt a hand slide through her hair gently. She softly moaned at the sensation and snuggled her head deeper into the bed. Her eyes popped open. A hand? Remembering where she was she quickly sat up, her eyes slightly blurry from sleep. As her eyes adjusted, she saw a pair of soft blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hi," Robin said quietly, smiling slightly at the sight of her.

"Robin," she breathed. Every fear of seeing him again vanished at her relief of him being awake. She quickly stood. "Are you well? Are you still sore? Do you need anything?" She bombarded him with questions.

He chuckled softly, "Calm down. I'm fine." He turned serious, his eyes seeking hers, "You saved me….thank you." He reached for her hand, his thumb caressing her hand. "Are you well," he asked. She nodded, not allowing herself to speak. So many emotions were running through her. "Roland?" He asked.

"Safely tucked in asleep," she whispered, "He'll be so relieved to see you awake."

Robin pulled her closer, his eyes full of gratitude. "I will never be able to repay you for saving him. He is my world, thank you."

"I will always protect him," she said quietly, her eyes trapped in his.

The door opened, startling her. She heard John and Roland talking as they came in. John froze when he saw her, "Oh Regina, I apologize. I didn't realize you were in here." His eyes fell on Robin and she heard him gasp, "Robin, you're awake," he exclaimed.

Roland's eyes widened in surprise. He let go of John's hand and raced towards his father. "Papa," he shouted. He jumped on the bed and climbed next to Robin. Robin let out a delighted laugh, crushing his son to him. "My boy, am I ever glad to see you," he cried out. She watched the reunion and her heart rejoiced. They were both alright.

She heard John re-entered the room with Tuck. She hadn't even realized he had left. Tuck was thrilled to see Robin awake and seemingly well. He went about checking him over for any signs of discomfort. Regina slowly backed out of the room, her heart racing. Now that Robin was awake she was going to have to face everything that had happened between them. The lion tattoo….and that kiss they shared when it looked like Robin wasn't going to make it. She wasn't ready for any of that.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" She angrily swept into Tinkerbell's room. After much brooding throughout the afternoon, she had no idea how to handle all the emotions she was experiencing. She turned to anger, that was something she knew how to deal with. Tinkerbell just happened to be her aim.

Tink turned around surprised at Regina's entrance. "Excuse me?" She did not look pleased by Regina entering her room in such a way.

"The lion tattoo….," she harshly breathed out.

"Ah," Tink nodded her head in understanding. "So, Robin _is _the man with the lion tattoo," she questioned.

Regina looked at her confused, her anger deflating some. "You acted as if you knew Robin had the tattoo. You didn't know?"

"I never actually saw the tattoo," Tink confessed. "I had a good feeling though."

"How?" Regina demanded an answer.

"Calm down," the fairy told her, smiling slightly. "When you were ill back in the forest when we first arrived back. We used the pixie dust to heal your shoulder wound. Robin was worried and came over to check in on you. When he reached out to touch you….the pixie dust glowed. I just knew it had to be him." Tinkerbell finished.

Regina stared at her, processing this new information.

Tinkerbell stepped towards her, "Oh Regina," she giggled, excitedly. "You found one another, after all this time."

Regina stepped back from her, her head shaking back and forth ready to deny anything Tinkerbell said. Fear was not an easy thing to let go of.

Tinkerbell noticed Regina's reluctance and her smiled faded. "Regina," she warned, "don't be foolish."

"How can pixie dust lead you to true love? It can't," Regina insisted, a slight tremor in her voice. She was in denial and Tinkerbell knew it.

"It can't make you fall in love with someone," Tink softly explained to her, "it just guides you to the person who would be your best match, two people whose souls compliment one another. Falling in love is a choice that both individuals have to make. That's why I didn't say anything when we parted in the forest all those months ago. I knew you would not allow yourself to be open to love if you saw the tattoo too soon. You needed to be introduced to the idea slowly." The fairy took a breath and continued, "The look in your eyes when you arrived here holding Robin in your arms….that was a look of a desperate woman who was in love."

"No." Regina whispered.

Tink sadly smiled, she raised her hand and placed it on Regina's shoulder. "Don't let fear win this time Regina. Follow your heart. Take this second chance, you deserve it and so does Robin." Tinkerbell left the room leaving Regina alone. Regina slammed her fist down on a desk that stood next to her, she had no idea what to think anymore.

* * *

**Leave me your thoughts! I promise some _good _Robin/Regina interaction next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

**So I did not fit all I had wanted to in this chapter. Which means I had to add another chapter into my outline. So this "adventure" will continue in the next chapter.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Love them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina stood quietly, alone at the back of the grand hall as others slowly trickled in. Everyone was gathering to discuss how they could weed the witch out into the open. Find out once and for all who she was and deal with her. Regina wanted nothing more than to find out who this woman was, anything to take her mind off of the emotional upheaval that had invaded her life these past few months. This witch was also responsible for putting Roland and Robin in harms way, for that she had to pay Regina thought bitterly. Regina glanced around the room at all who were assembled together. The last time she was in the Enchanted Forest she would have never dreamed that she would be here again and actually working together with the very people she tried to destroy. Snow and Charming stood together at the front of the room quietly talking with Aurora and Philip. Snow held a hand on her stomach rubbing it softly ever once and a while. She and Aurora shared a laugh, most likely discussing their future children. Archie stood on a round table deep in conversation with Granny, Red, and the Blue Fairy. John, Mulan, and a few of Robin's men stood in a corner talking amongst themselves. Tink and Hook walked into the room, Tink immediately noticed Regina and came towards her.

"Hello," she greeted Regina softly. "How are we feeling today?" They hadn't seen each other since Regina's small meltdown over the lion tattoo. Regina was slightly embarrassed that she had shown such vulnerability to the fairy.

"Fine," she answered curtly, "Let's just forget that ever happened."

Tinkerbell looked at her, rolling her eyes, ready to say something when Snow White cleared her throat indicating they were ready to start. _Thank God_. Regina turned her attention towards the princess and focused on the words that were being spoken. Snow went into detail recounting all the facts that they knew about the witch, on the attacks that had taken place, what they knew about the flying monkeys. John went on to tell the group that over 30 of their men had been killed the night of the attack at Rumpelstiltskin's. Regina closed her eyes briefly, thankful that Robin was amongst the living. John didn't get much further when Regina caught sight of another person entering the room, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Robin coming in. The thrill quickly turned to aggravation, _damn fool….he should still be in bed_. He looked fine to any common persons eye, but Regina could tell that his step was slower and that he seemed to be favouring his right side slightly as he walked.

Snow noticed him come in, "Robin," she exclaimed, pausing to give him a hug. Regina felt an envy at the ease Snow White was able to show Robin affection. The princess continued, "It is so good to see you. Are you feeling well?"

Robin smiled amiably at Snow. "I'm quite well, thank you. I apologize for the interruption. I want to be a part of the planning, please continue," he urged.

Regina watched as he made his way over to stand with John, Mulan, and the others. His eyes started to scan the room in search of someone it seemed. Finally his eyes latched onto hers and a slow smile spread on his face. He had been searching for her she realized and her heartbeat quickened at the very thought. He nodded his head slightly in greeting, his eyes full of such warmth she had to look away, it was still too much. Regina had a hard time concentrating on what was all being said, her thoughts entirely focused on Robin. Snow White was giving some kind of pep talk about the importance of working together and how they would overcome this threat just as they had all the others. Regina wondered at what cost as she quickly lifted her eyes to steal another look at Robin. He was still watching her his eyes curious. Regina couldn't help but look away once more.

David had now taken the platform to speak. Regina never found it easy to listen to that man so tuning him out was not a difficult feat. She wondered if Robin was still watching her but didn't dare look. Regina inwardly groaned at herself, was she fifteen years old….get a grip she told herself.

"Regina, is there anything magically we could do?" Hearing her name called out from Charming pulled her from her thoughts. She glanced around, not only was Robin's eyes on her but everyone else's were as well.

Not being able to mask that she had not been paying attention, feeling slightly foolish, she cleared her throat and forced as much nonchalance into her voice as she could. "What?" She asked.

Charming looked at her, a slight annoyance in his eyes realizing she hadn't been paying attention. "Is there anything we could do magically to locate the witch? Find out where she is. She needs to be dealt with."

Regina thought for a moment, "A crystal ball would tell us her location. They're rare in the Enchanted Forest and there are many false ones. Rumple had one but….," she trailed off, "it would not have survived the fire. I do not know where another one is located."

"I do." A familiar voice rang out from across the room. Regina turned towards Robin, a surprised look on her face. Everyone else was also looking at him, some shocked, others intrigued. His eyes only looked at Regina. He took a step towards her and then turned his eyes onto David. "An old friend from long ago….a fellow outlaw, stole it from a blind witch that lived deep in the Sherwood Forest. He knew I had no use for any magical items and wanted to show it off. It allowed me to find someone," he finished.

"How do we know if he still has it?" Snow asked.

"It was his pride and joy, a steal from his biggest caper. It became an obsession to him. He will still have it," Robin reassured them all.

"How do we find the man?" Hooks voice rang out, "Tell him we must use this ball of his."

Robin shook his head back and forth, " That will not be easy. Paranoia consumed him that everyone wanted it. He will not let just anyone see it. The last I heard he had purchased many fake ones to throw people off. Most think he is crazy, perhaps he is. Getting a hold of the crystal ball will not be easy. There may be a chance he could still trust me. I had made my dislike of….magic well known in those parts. He knows I would have no want of it." Robin glanced over at Regina as he said that, a flash of an apology running over his face. He turned back to face Hook and the others. "I could go and see if I could get the location of it out of him."

"He doesn't seem like the type of man that would just give it to you," Red stated.

"No," Robin agreed. "I'd have to….steal it," he finally said.

Regina didn't like this plan. Robin was still healing and this _friend_ of Robins sounded crazy, who knew what he'd do if he found out Robin was planning on stealing his obsession. People…_she_….had done terrible things when it came to an obsession. Regina stepped forward, trying to keep her aggravation to a minimum, "This plan is foolish," she spat out. Robin turned to face her, they stood inches apart, everyone's eyes were on the two of them. "If he finds you out...then what? You're in no shape for a fight." Regina sighed in frustration as Robin stood there calmly staring at her, a slight grin on his face. God, he could still be so irritating. "Plus, how would you even know _which_ crystal ball is the actual one if he has so many. You'd probably steal the wrong one and have wasted all our time."

"Are you finished?" He asked her once she had stopped talking, that damn sparkle was in his eye which in turn made her heart race, which was pissing her off. This plan was ill-considered. She huffed in frustration but said nothing more. He smiled slowly at her, "First," he started, "I'm always in shape for a fight." The _idiot_. Regina sent a nasty glare his way, causing him to chuckle. "Second," he continued, "I plan on taking you with me to tell me which crystal ball is the real one."

Regina froze, this was not how she had expected the conversation to turn. Robin noticing her hesitance continued, "It would take three, maybe four days. It is not wise for many people to be out when we don't know who we are dealing with yet. I'll do the stealing, you sense the magic….and we deal with this women once and for all."

"I think it sounds like the perfect plan," she heard Tink readily agree. She turned to face her and the two women held a conversation about fear and lion tattoos with their eyes. Of course Tinkerbell would want her to run off on an adventure with Robin. Everyone else seemed to be in agreement with Robin's plan as well. Regina was finding it harder to breath.

"Look," Robin addressed her, "If you do not want to come. I understand. I am going though and I will bring the crystal ball back here even if I have to steal fifty of them before I obtain the real one."

Regina didn't know which scenario she found worse. Robin going off on his own or with someone, then something going wrong and she not being there to protect him _**or**_ she and Robin going together…._alone_. Both options caused anxiety in her heart but for two entirely different reasons. She knew what she must do though. She took a deep breath and firmly told Robin,"You woke up less than 24 hours ago from your injuries, you need another night's rest. We'll leave in the morning." With that said, she turned around and left the room her heart racing.

* * *

The following morning a small group was assembled in the main foyer to send Robin and Regina off. Snow, Charming, Tinkerbell, Mulan, John, and Roland all waited to say farewell and wish them good-luck. Regina had not had a great nights sleep the previous night. She had tossed and turned for hours unable to stop thinking of her journey ahead with Robin….alone. She wasn't ready for this but knew it must be done. It didn't help matters that Robin had chosen to wear a shirt that allowed his forearms to show, the lion tattoo was on display teasing her. The shirt was blue as well she thought bitterly which made his eyes stand out making her feel slightly weak in the knees. She regarded her own clothing. Black pants, black knee high boots, and a deep green shirt. The decision to wear green might have been based on the fact that Robin had once mentioned he preferred that colour over others, although she would admit that to no one.

Across the room her eyes caught those of Tinkerbell's and the fairy beamed at her. Regina rolled her eyes as Tink made her way over. "Do not say one word," Regina told her firmly. The fairy was not put off at all by the tone of her voice, she simply giggled.

"You're looking very beautiful your majesty," Tink whispered in a hushed tone, her eyes holding a teasing gleam in them, "That wouldn't be for anyone in particular would it?" Regina willed the blush that was creeping up her cheeks to stay away as the comment hit close to the mark. Tinkerbell let out a small, delighted laugh. Her eyes then turned more thoughtful as she reached out to gently grasp Regina's arm. "Try not to over think things Regina," she softly told her.

Regina sighed. "I'll try my best," she promised the fairy.

Tinkerbell nodded and then added a little more cheekily, "Try to be nice to the poor man…"

Regina felt her lips slightly curve upwards, "I can't make any promises there." Her statement made Tink let out a tiny laugh.

"Be careful. I'll see you when you get back and I will want every single detail. Hopefully all of it good." Tinkerbell gave her a small wink and pulled Regina in for a quick hug. Regina watched as the fairy bounced over to Robin, giving him a kiss on the cheek and wishing him well.

Regina said farewell to the rest of those standing around. Surprised that she actually wanted to see them all when she returned, even Snow….and to a lesser extent Charming. How times had changed, how _she_ had changed she mused. She turned in time to see Roland's arms wrap tightly around his father's neck and she felt a pull of guilt at her heart. Here they both were leaving the child less than 48 hours after his father had awoke. John had reassured her that Roland understood the reasoning and the importance of their mission. He had wanted them to go. It still did not stop the tears from springing to her eyes as she watched the little boy stroke his father's hair as Robin whispered softly in his son's ear. Soon both of them turned to look at her. Roland reached out his arms for her to come and get him, she immediately went over. She took Roland effortlessly out of Robin's arms and felt the boy cocoon himself into her neck, his small arms encircling her tightly. "I'm going to miss you the most," she whispered to him.

"I'll miss you too," he whispered back. "Papa told me he would keep you safe. Will you keep him safe too?" He asked, his voice so innocent.

Regina glanced up, her eyes locking onto Robin who was watching them. "Always," she breathed softly. A flame seemed to ignite in Robin's eyes at her words and she was finding it difficult to locate her next breath. This was going to be a very long three or four days.

* * *

The arguing started almost immediately. It was as if the two were hot-wired to be equally passionate regarding topics they cared deeply about. As it was before, they often disagreed on many things. The focus of the dispute which they were now in the midst of was that of the usual….magic. When they had set out Regina had suggested she place them right at the tavern using magic, helping cut their journey by a day at least. The less time she had to spend with Robin alone would be for the best she had thought. Robin had disagreed immediately. "No." His voice was firm and left no room for discussion.

"Why ever not?" Regina asked, feeling her anger bubble at the surface for being shot down without any chance of discussion.

"You are not to use magic." Robin was adamant and continued walking ahead of her forcing her to pick up speed to catch up with him. His words royally pissing her off.

"In case you haven't noticed," she hissed, "magic is what I do. It makes the most sense and it will get us what we need a lot faster."

Robin spun around to face her, a burst of anger flaring to the surface, he pointed his finger at her as he shouted, . "You're impatience is going to be the downfall of this mission. _No magic_." He turned around again and stalked off.

Regina felt her exasperation grow as he basically dismissed her and her magic. Had he not grown at least a bit accustomed to her magic? It was apart of who she was. Could you truly be friends, _or more _her mind pushed in unwanted, with someone if you couldn't accept all of who they are? "Here I thought _friends_ were suppose to accept all parts of each other. I guess you are like all the others, use Regina's magic only when it benefits you." The words were out before she could stop them. She knew Robin had never treated her as the others had in the past but his demand of no magic had hit a sore spot for her. Something she had struggled with over and over again when she dealt with the _heroes_ in Storybrooke.

Robin stopped cold causing Regina to almost run right into him. He turned to face her, his eyes held a guilt within them. Regina found it hard to look at him. "That was not my intention to make you feel that way," she heard him say. He sighed frustrated, "I've gone about this entirely the wrong way, " she heard him mumble. She looked up at him in confusion. "I did not say anything because….I did not want you to feel responsible… you aren't," he said adamantly. "The witch's men, that night at the dark one's palace, were trying to seek you out. This witch must be able to sense magic and she was attempting to see how big of a threat you were. I think it is safe to say that she now knows that you are her biggest threat." Regina didn't know what to say she hadn't expected this. Robin continued slightly sheepishly, "I will admit to selfishly wanting to keep an eye on you….without you knowing the reasoning. I also did not want you running off again, " he ended softly, his eyes not quite being able to look at her. He finally looked up at her. "I apologize, but it is the only reason I have insisted you do not use your magic here. I think it is important that we locate her before she can locate us," his voice was so earnest she couldn't quite be angry at him. Regina wished that he had told her this but realized that she hadn't given him much of a chance since she had been avoiding him for the majority of the time he had been awake.

"We don't know for sure if she can actually detect magic. That flying monkey saw me use it. She already knows I have magical abilities. I had already been gone from Rumple's castle for two months…." her voice trailed off.

"I'm not willing to risk it." Robin's voice cut her off, he was quite firm. Regina chose to make no more comment on the subject.

The two had continued, a silence had settled between them. No longer arguing but a tension still crackling in the air. Regina spend most of that time processing the fact that the witch was in pursuit of her and what that meant regarding the protection of those she cared for. She also lingered on Robin's words about her running off. Both he and Roland had now told her of their dislike of her decision to leave that night long ago. Both of these thoughts were becoming jumbled in her mind leaving her in a state of uncertainty. A few hours past by. Regina could feel a fatigue settling in but knew they must make it to the Sherwood Forest by nightfall, they could then set up camp somewhere in amongst the trees. There were two sections to the Sherwood Forest, the east side and the west side. Regina knew from legend that the east side of the forest was overgrown with a certain weed, drosselvine. It was a weed that could ensnare you if stepped on and was difficult to escape from. It would be definitely wise for the two of them to travel on the west side. As they drew closer to the forest Regina stopped as Robin headed towards the east side of the woods. "You've got to be kidding me. The east side is full of drosselvine, only the foolish would travel through there."

Robin stopped as well, turning to face her. "I know this forest like I know the back of my hand. I have escaped many difficult situations by traveling through this side of the forest. You need to just step where I step and stay close, the drosselvine will not be an issue," his voice was confident.

Regina shook her head disagreeing. "When was the last time you were here? From our conversations, you've said you haven't stepped inside this forest since Roland was born. You have no idea what it's like now. We should go through the west side."

"Regina, going through the west side would add another full day on the journey," Robin argued. "I _know _these woods."

"Look who's being impatient now," she threw his earlier words about her back at him.

Robin sighed, his frustration growing once again. The tension that was still brewing on the surface coming back full force. He said nothing more and stepped into the forest leaving Regina's only option to follow him. _Men_. They weaved their way through trees and weeds, Robin's voice calling out every so often to step here and step there. They had made their way through a significant amount of the forest when Robin mis-stepped and a vine grabbed hold of him pulling him upside down and against a tree. Regina gasped in surprise, "Robin," she called out.

She went to step forward towards him and he abruptly told her to stop. "There is drosselvine all around here," he told her. "Be careful where you step."

Regina rolled her eyes at him, "Obviously," she said, sarcasm heavily laced in her voice. "I know what it looks like," she snapped. She came to stand in front of him, her eyes level with his knees.

"Can you grab my knife?" He asked. "You can use it to cut through the vine."

Regina grabbed for the knife that hung on his belt, avoiding touching the vine herself. It was not easy to grab since Robin was hanging upside down. Once it was in her hand she went forward to make a carve in the vine. As soon as the blade came in contact with the plant it to was instantly wrapped in the vine's hold. Regina quickly let it go before the vine swept her up as well. That wasn't going to work. There would be only one way Robin could get down. _Magic_. "Well," she muttered, "it's too bad I can't use magic. Guess you are stuck." Her voice had gone lighter, suddenly very amused by Robin's predicament and the only remedy that would get him down.

Robin was not amused. "Regina…." He scowled at her. Clearly not impressed with the situation.

Regina allowed a slow smile to spread across her face. She crouched down so she was face to face with him. "I need you to say, Regina you were right and I was wrong. Then I will happily get you down." Robin's scowl grew darker. "Ok," Regina said cheerfully standing up and starting to walk away. "I guess we will meet up later."

She heard him mumble something to her back and her smile grew, "What was that?" She asked.

"You were right and I was wrong," he muttered a little louder.

She spun around to face him, "Ah, that wasn't so difficult now, was it?" She lifted her hand in the air and the vines that held him snapped apart dropping him on his head. He let out an "oomph" as his body hit the ground. Regina felt a bubble rise within her at the sight of him sprawled on the ground and soon she was laughing. She couldn't stop laughing and it felt…._good_. Robin watched her from his position on the ground for a moment and soon the laughter was contagious. The tension that had been between them their entire journey thus far, vanished.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position as she joined him on the ground. They sat side by side. "I guess we should set up camp now...clearly _not_ here though," he stated. Regina snorted. "You are never going to let me forget this are you?" He asked, his voice pained. Regina shook her head no. Robin groaned and she let laughter overtake her again.

* * *

**So the _good_ stuff I promised last chapter will actually be in the next chapter...hopefully. Please let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 14a

**You guys! I had to split this chapter into two as well. ****There is so much to fit into it. The next part will be more "action" packed and may hold the _good_ parts but hopefully this is enjoyable as well!**

**The reviews continue to be a bright spot. Thanks!**

* * *

They sat side by side on a log, the fire casting a soft glow on them as Robin went on in great length about one of his many quests. "John and I were sitting on this branch about ten feet off the ground. The Sheriff was on the ground below cursing that he had lost track of us once again. The branch was….not strong," Robin let out a small chuckle at the memory. "The Sheriff was about to leave but the branch snapped and John and I fell to the ground, landing right in front of him."

"You didn't," Regina exclaimed, laughing lightly. Robin looked at her, a grin lighting up his face as he nodded in affirmation. She watched him closely as he continued the story. His blue eyes sparkling, his dimples deepening with each smile, the way his hands moved around excitedly as he animatedly told his tale. He was….handsome, that she knew from the minute they met. She definitely found him attractive. She never had an issue with admitting to herself when she found someone sexually appealing look wise. It was his personality though that threw her feelings into overdrive. No one since Daniel had made her feel this way and yet it was entirely different compared to what she felt for Daniel. Robin's hand raised above his head as he launched into the part of the story where he and John escaped jail directly under the Sheriff of Nottingham's nose, his sleeve pulled down showing his lion tattoo. Regina's heart skipped at the sight of it and she wondered how she had never seen it during the months they had spent together. Perhaps fate knew she was not ready to handle the sight of it yet. Had she really been given a second chance….at her second chance? The thought still terrified her but perhaps she should heed Tinkerbell's words and not over-think things. She should just let things progress naturally and not place so much emphasis on the tattoo. She knew she cared for Robin and she also was aware that Robin cared for her. Could it turn into something more than friends? Her heart raced even faster at the thought.

"I always got the most disturbing feeling when I was around that man….and I was the _Evil Queen_," Regina said to Robin when he had finished his tale.

His face look slightly surprised, "You knew him?" He asked.

"Yes," she smiled slightly at him, "He came around a couple times wanting assistance in capturing a certain outlaw." She tilted her head slightly, raising her eyebrows as she regarded Robin.

"Really?" He said intrigued. He grinned at her and in a teasing voice said, "Were my sly concealing skills so magnificent they even eluded her royal highness?"

She let out a quick laugh, "Hardly," she told him. "He would reek of alcohol and always appeared unkept. I couldn't take him seriously. He was a waste of my time."

Robin's eyes still held a gleam to them but his voice soften and it had lost its teasing edge, "Ah, even back then you were my saviour."

Regina rolled her eyes but could feel a blush threatening to rise to her cheeks at the comment. Damn this man. She decided to change the topic slightly so it focused back on Robin and not on her. "Why did the Sheriff hate you so much?" She asked.

Robin's eyes shifted towards the fire and he seemed to get a far away look in them. He smiled softly, "Over what else, a lady."

Regina felt her breath catch. The two had never discussed previous romantic relationships before. Was she ready to hear about Robin's great love? With what she knew of Robin and Roland she knew this woman had to have been perfect. Someone who no other could compare to….especially her. Then a thought occurred to her, maybe he had many _great loves_, a regular casanova who seduced woman with his passionate eyes and exquisite dimples. No, she chided herself, in all the time she had spent with him he had never showed interest in a woman besides…._herself_. Oh god. Curiosity won out. "Roland's mother?" She asked quietly.

Robin looked over at her, a sad smile on his face, "Yes. Marion. We were both so young and reckless when we first met. She was engaged to Robert."

"The Sheriff?" Regina cut in surprised.

He nodded his head, chuckling. "He and Marion's parents had arranged it when they had been children. Marion had always been Robert's possession. His right, or so he thought. Marion found him dull and she felt stuck. I offered excitement and escape. It was definitely not love at first sight."

Regina was surprised. "It wasn't?"

"No. We had fun together. She joined my men and I on many of our escapades. Friendship eventually grew to love. The Sheriff never quite got over her….leaving. Thought I had seduced her to get to him." Robin laughed softly, "She could be a firecracker when she wanted to be….just like someone else I know." Robin glanced over at Regina a gentle smile on his face.

Regina rolled her eyes at his comment but a smile still graced her face. Robin quietly laughed. Interest in Robin, in his past, in his love, urged her to continue, "What happened to her, to Marion?" She asked softly.

Pain graced his features for a brief moment, "Magic."

"Oh," Regina breathed.

"She desperately wanted a child. We couldn't conceive. She found a sorceress without me knowing and she…._fixed_ the problem. She turned deathly ill during the pregnancy. I was desperate. I searched out the Dark One and stole a wand from him." Regina's eyes widened in surprise at that reveal. Rumple would not have taken kindly to having something stolen from him. Robin continued, "It worked. Marion was healed and carried Roland to full-term. She was so happy, I just could not stop the unease that I felt in my heart regarding the whole thing. When it was time for Roland to be born, Marion grew ill once more and a choice had to be made. To her the only choice was Roland. I had to honour her wishes." Regina watched as heartbreak crossed over his features, his eyes drifted close. She slid closer to him and placed her hand gently on his arm. His other hand immediately clasped over hers. There they sat as Robin regained his composure. All Regina desired to do was comfort him in any way she could. Finally he glanced up looking straight at her, his eyes slightly apologetic, "This is the reason I have a hard time understanding where I stand on the issue of magic. For years it was only a negative presence….until I met you."

"I understand," Regina assured him softly. "I have my own issues regarding magic."

Robin smiled in understanding and removed his hand from over hers. As she went to take her hand off of his arm he grabbed it, lacing his fingers with hers. Regina couldn't quite work up the energy to remove her hand, the warmth from his touch spreading throughout her whole body. His thumb slowly caressed her hand and it felt…._wonderful. _

"So tell me Regina, do you have any great loves?" His voice was a low rumble and so very tender. Regina's heartbeat quickened as a new kind of fear arose within her. A part of her wanted to tell him about Daniel, about everything tragic that had befallen that relationship but she was scared to be that vulnerable, to open herself up, to see judgment in Robin's eyes at the mistakes she had made. She didn't think she could handle that. His thumb continued to draw small circles on her hand, it was very calming she found and soon she made a decision. She told Robin everything. How she and Daniel met, how they fell in love, how her mother ripped his heart out and the blame she had cast on Snow White. She shared how he had been brought back to life by Whale, how Daniel was not himself after that and how she ultimately had to kill him. Robin said nothing during the whole time she was speaking, he gave her an occasional hand squeeze when her voice would waiver, his thumb never stopped stroking her hand and it had given her the courage to continue. When she had finished she found the nerve to look at him not sure what she would see in his face, but his eyes held no judgement, only understanding and she felt the tears finally spring to her eyes. A tear silently fell down her cheek and Robin's hand came up the side of her face to gently wipe it away. His hand lingered there for a moment and then it slid around to the back of her neck, his fingers slightly tangling in her hair and pulled her to him. She did not resist and carefully laid her head on his shoulder. She lifted her free arm and wrapped it around him, placing her hand on his mid back. She could never remember ever experiencing a more comforting hug.

It didn't take her long to grow anxious of their connection. Hugging and seeking comfort were things that she had grown unaccustomed to over the years. She lifted her head and slowly slid away from Robin, pulling her hand out of his grasp. He watched her carefully, not saying a word, he seemed to understand her distress over the vulnerability she had just shown. After a moment he cleared his throat, "Do you know how to use a weapon?"

Regina looked up at him sharply, confused, "What?"

His eyes held a humorous edge and she knew that he was trying to lighten the serious mood they had both created by talking of Marion and Daniel. She was grateful. "I know how to use weapons," she told him raising her hands in the air indicating her magic.

He slightly rolled his eyes, "I did not mean magic….actual hand held _weapons_," he breathed out in a rush of excitement.

She stood up, "I have magic," she simply said. That was all she needed, it was much more powerful than any weapon she had ever faced.

"So….no," he smiled and stood as well.

Regina shot him a glare. "I have no need for them," she huffed.

"Have you never been in a situation where magic was not available to you?" He asked. Regina's mind briefly went to the cuff that was on her arm, the electrocution that she faced. From her lack of response Robin knew that she had indeed encountered such a situation. He stepped towards her, "We agreed, no magic, unless absolutely necessary." Regina sighed, she had agreed to the no magic rule when her spirits had been high after seeing Robin sprawled out on the ground after the drosselvine incident, now she was second guessing the choice. Robin pulled a small knife out of his boot and handed it to her. "Are you able to handle a knife?" He asked her, a slight smile on his face.

She gave him a hard look, slightly irritated, "I can use a knife. You stick the person with the pointy end," she ended sarcastically.

Robin let out a small chuckle. "Ok, come at me." He struck a defense position and waved his hands telling her to go towards him. She sent him an, _are you serious_, look. His grin was cocky which served to only aggravate her, she'd show him. The knife was heavier than she thought it would be, she passed it back and forth between her hands getting a feel for it. They watched each other for a moment, Regina's heart racing at the anticipation of making her move. Robin's eyes were dancing, she was almost certain hers were an exact match. She then pushed forward, advancing towards him, the knife stuck out in front of her. Robin easily grabbed her arm and swung himself around behind her taking the knife with him. He had her in a lock, the blade in his hand. "Your skills with the blade are atrocious," his voice breathed intimately into her ear.

Regina felt a shiver race through her body as his hot breath rushed across her neck and his body was pressed directly against her, she was finding it extremely distracting. Add in the fact that the lion tattoo was staring directly at her she was having a hard time finding her breath. Being who she was….she did not want him to win. Two could play this game, she had another weapon she could wield, one she had used many times before. Yet her heart skipped a beat in nervousness in playing this game with Robin. She pushed herself backwards so her body pressed harder into his. She lifted her finger and gently started to trace the outline of the lion tattoo. She heard Robin's breath become more laboured at her movements, she leaned her head back and tilted it slightly, so her nose was able to nuzzle into his neck. Robin was frozen to his spot, it seemed as if she was having no effect on him but his breathing told her a completely different tale. Her lips very briefly brushed against his neck, she felt Robin tremble, as he breathed out her name. The sound of his voice almost drove her to distraction but she couldn't let it. She forced herself to continue, she spun effortlessly out of his grip to stand behind him, grabbing an arrow out of his bag on her way. She pointed the arrow head directly into his neck. "My seduction skills are out of this world," she whispered into his ear. "We have a mission to complete," she told him backing away. She tossed the arrow on the ground at his feet and walked over to collect her things not wanting Robin to see how turned on this whole game had made her feel.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts! Will there be some hot and heavy action coming up? Odds are favourable.**


	16. Chapter 14b

**Well, this chapter was a pain, haha. I had to rewrite it more than once. Not fun, so hopefully it isn't awful and it makes sense. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they were they only thing that stopped me from quitting!**

* * *

They walked silently side by side to the tavern that this outlaw _friend_ of Robin's usually frequented. They had argued over whether or not Regina would join Robin in the meeting. Robin had been concerned that she would be recognized as the Queen, she didn't think that would be an issue. She had won the argument but he had insisted she wear his cloak, the hood was now pulled over her head. That wasn't at all suspicious her mind sarcastically had thought but it was not very wise to start another argument this close to their objective. They arrived at the tavern, it was literally in the middle of no where. _Great_, Regina thought. Robin turned to her, "You ready?" He asked.

"Let's get this over with," she replied. They entered the bar and seedy did not even begin to describe this hell hole. Regina scrunched her face up in disgust. "This place is a dump," she whispered to Robin.

"Hey there, this is my old stomping ground. It just takes getting used to." He grinned at her then and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"As I live and breath, that can't be Robin Hood!" Regina heard a voice exclaim. She glanced over and saw an older woman advancing towards them, joy shining in her eyes.

"Well Miss Millie, still as beautiful as ever." Robin said to her, clearly happy to see the woman. He grabbed the lady by the shoulders and kissed both her cheeks in greeting. "I was not sure if you would still be here," he told her.

"Well I ain't dead yet," she laughed. "My Mira is going to be so thrilled to see you." She grabbed Robin's hand and yelled towards the back of the bar. "MIRA…..MIRA GET OUT HERE. YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO IS HERE." This woman was certainly interesting Regina thought.

"Maw, what's the matter?" A young woman came out from a room behind the bar. She was gorgeous. Long blonde hair, and piercing green eyes which froze when she saw Robin. "Robin?" She gasped.

Regina glanced over at Robin who seemed a little unsure. "Hello Mira, it has been a long time," he smiled at her. Regina felt a tightening in her chest. Then the woman suddenly advanced towards Robin, grabbed both his cheeks and kissed him. It was not brief and Regina felt an anger swell in her the longer it lasted. Robin eventually pulled her off of him and chuckled slightly, "I was not expecting that," he said lightly. "The last I heard, you hated me."

She grabbed his arm and purred, "I could never hate you Robin." Although it was irrational, Regina disliked this woman immensely.

"I seem to recall things differently, particularly after that right hook you served me the last time we met." He rubbed his hand over his cheek, smiling slightly and Regina felt the urge to punch him herself. Had the idiot forgotten she existed? She grabbed his other arm and Mira's eyes zoned onto her for the first time. She was not pleased with Regina's presence on Robin's arm which angered Regina further.

"Who's this?" She asked Robin innocently and Regina had to once again restrain from rolling her eyes.

"Ah," Robin cleared his throat and put on his most charming smile. "This is Rosalie. My sister."

Regina flipped her head to stare at him in disbelief. _His sister_. She dropped her hand off of his arm.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you!" Mira immediately turned into the friendliest person once she found out they were siblings.

Regina forced a smile to her face, "Hello."

Robin cut in before Mira could continue talking. "I was actually looking for Lorenzo. He wouldn't happen to be here would he?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to go look in the back. Don't go anywhere we have a lot of catching up to do," she told Robin seductively, while trailing her finger up his cheek, and then she was gone. Regina could feel herself grinding her teeth in absolute frustration at this entire situation.

Millie addressed Robin, "Can I get you two anything to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a glass of ale, thank you," Robin told her. Regina shook her head no and Millie left them as well.

"Your sister?" Regina hissed out in a harsh whisper.

"We may need her assistance at some point. She fancies me….," he grinned at her, spreading his arms out in a gesture that read _who could blame her_, Regina groaned in disgust and Robin laughed. He turned serious for one brief moment, "Believe me," he said his voice low and sultry, his eyes raking her body, "I do not regard you as a sister." Regina felt a heat rush over her at his words. They stared at one another until Mira came bouncing back over to them.

"Lorenzo is in the back," she told Robin. "He doesn't seem pleased that you are here," she warned him.

"Ah wonderful, it will be just like old times" Robin said. Yes, _wonderful_, thought Regina, she had been hoping this would be easy.

The two of them walked to the back room and it didn't take Regina long to pick out the man they were looking for. "You no good, double dealing, ass." Lorenzo had stood from his chair and was walking directly towards Robin, ranting the entire way. He had lifted his fist to throw a punch but since he was slightly intoxicated he stumbled a bit, Robin was forced to reach out and grab him before he fell face first onto the floor. _Charming_.

"Lorenzo, why this greeting? What have I done to offend you? Please tell me so I can make amends." Robin seemed quite bewildered at Lorenzo's display.

Lorenzo straightened himself and huffed out, "For a man so against magic he certainly took up residence at the Dark One's castle quick enough."

"The forest was no longer a safe place to rest once the curse had been broken. It is merely a safe haven for my men, I have no need of any magical item that resides there," Robin assured him.

"I do not believe a word that comes out of your mouth. You are not wanted in these parts of the woods any longer. Leave. Leave before I decide to collect the reward on your head from that no good Sheriff." Lorenzo gave no indication of giving in.

They were getting nowhere fast. Then Lorenzo seemed to finally recognize Robin was not alone. He glanced at Regina and froze, a shift in his personality happened almost immediately. "Well hello there, who do we have here?" His voice was low….and _interested_. This was their way into getting the information they needed. This man was going to tell her where the crystal ball was located. Lorenzo was not….unattractive and he was much younger than she had assumed based on Robin's description. Flirting with him would not be the most horrible thing she had ever had to do.

She put on her most dazzling smile and lifted her hand for Lorenzo to kiss. "Rosalie," she breathed. She felt Robin tense at her voice and did not have to look to know that he was sending her a nasty glare. This had not been part of his plan. Well, she had a new plan now. "I'm Robin's sister."

Lorenzo still held her hand at his lips, "Hmm," he hummed appreciatively as his eyes scoured her body almost undressing her. Regina swallowed down her ire at his objectification of her. She felt Robin move closer to her side. She did not dare look at him. "Can I buy you a drink?" Lorenzo asked.

Regina tilted her head in a flirtatious manner and in her most alluring voice said, "I'd love that." Robin right away grabbed her arm, "Rosalie," his voice came out harsh, "Perhaps now is not the time."

She looked at him then and was surprised by the intensity in his eyes. She would not let him sway her from this new plan she had formed. "Don't be silly, it's a perfect time," she glared at him.

Lorenzo roughly grabbed Robin, "Unhand her, she has made it quite clear she wishes to share a drink with me." Robin turned sharply towards him and Regina knew that things would not end well if she did not intercede.

"It's quite alright Lorenzo," she let out a small laugh, "my brother is over protective still…I'll talk to him and will join you over at that table," she indicated a small table over in the corner of the room, "in just a moment."

Lorenzo and Robin eyed each other until Lorenzo finally relented and went to wait for Regina at the table. It didn't take Robin long to grab Regina's arm and pull her to the other side of the room. "What are you thinking? This is not the plan," he whispered harshly.

Regina pulled her arm away from his grasp. "You were getting no where with the man, there is a new plan in play now. Your surliness has done us no favours. This is our last chance to get the location. _Trust me_," she growled.

"It's him I do not trust," he answered her. "We will just search his home, get the crystal ball that way."

Regina groaned in frustration, "No one in their right mind would keep something they don't want found by someone in their own house." Regina's mind went to her vault in Storybrooke, she would know. "Sit at the bar," she demanded. "I'll come get you once he has given me the location."

"What makes you think you can make him talk?" Robin huffed.

Regina glared at him, "He _fancies_ me." She spread out her arms mockingly in the same gesture Robin had done before when she had confronted him about Mira.

Robin rolled his eyes at her display and miserably sat down at the bar. "Be careful."

"I always am," she replied and with that she turned to go charm a very different outlaw.

Lorenzo sat waiting at the table. When Regina arrived she ordered him another drink, the more drunk he was, the more likely it would be that secrets would escape through his lips. Lorenzo immediately moved his chair closer to Regina as she sat down. From where she was sitting she had a clear view of Robin, he did not mask his displeasure very well at Lorenzo's move. An hour past and Lorenzo had become even more inebriated. He was also becoming more hands on in his attempt to flirt with her. Regina was glad that Robin was unable to see just where Lorenzo's hand was on her thigh. He had not hidden his anger very well when Lorenzo had wrapped his arm around her shoulder a few moments before. Robin had stood and started to come towards them until Mira had called him back to the bar for some reason. Unfortunately, flirting was clearly not enough to acquire the location of the crystal ball. Regina needed to switch gears and she knew that Robin was really not going to be pleased with the direction she had decided to go….magic. It had been clear throughout their conversation that Lorenzo was not going to give up the location of the crystal ball easily. Regina had her powers as an ace up her sleeve, she could entice the truth out of him by using one simple spell, the only problem….she had agreed to Robin's no magic rule unless absolutely necessary. Well,she thought, that time had come. Lorenzo was not talking. There was no way Robin would miss seeing her use magic with they way he had been staring at her and Lorenzo for the entire evening. He was going to be furious she knew, but she would have to deal with him later. She glanced around the room making sure no one was watching. Once satisfied she looked at Robin, she hoped he was able to see the apology in her eyes. She lifted her hand and circled it three times in front of Lorenzo's mouth, she then twisted the same hand around and bend her fingers towards herself, her eyes never leaving Robin's face. Regina knew the moment Robin realized she had used magic to get the information they needed, absolute fury filled his blue eyes. The words slipped easily out of Lorenzo's mouth as she asked him where the crystal ball was. He had hidden it in a clock tower in the middle of town. It was placed in a box that had been enchanted to be unlocked only when the clock struck midnight and then it would lock again when the chime announced that it was one. Lorenzo passed out from drunkenness once he had given Regina the information she needed. She glanced at her watch, it was almost eleven thirty. She stood and walked towards the exit where Robin was waiting for her. His temper barely under control, anger radiating from over pore in his body. She passed him without saying a word as they walked out the door.

* * *

Once outside she told him the location and suggested they find a place to hide out close to the clock tower while they waited until twelve. They did not want to arouse suspicion in case someone were to see them enter the tower. They found what appeared to be an abandoned stable a couple of buildings over from where the clock stood.

"What the hell was that?" It was the first thing to come out of Robin's mouth the minute they knew the stable was indeed empty. He was still not happy.

"I got the location, didn't I? Your plan had clearly not been working, he had no interest in sharing the location of the crystal ball with anyone. Magic had been the only way," she huffed, anger laced in every word. Robin had to understand it had been the _only_ way they would have gotten the knowledge they needed.

Robin growled. "We agreed NO magic…"

"Until it was absolutely necessary," Regina interjected, "...and it was _absolutely necessary_. If you would get your head out of your ass for one minute, you would realize that. God, you are so stubborn," she hissed.

"_I'm_ stubborn?" Robin barked out a humourless laugh. "You have got to be kidding me," he mumbled under his breath shaking his head. "You clearly do not care if you risk yourself against this Wicked Witch, but I care." He turned his back to her, pacing in exasperation.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Regina sarcastically told him, "I'll protect you from the big bad witch."

Robin sharply turned around and advanced toward her, his finger pointed directly at her, disbelief in his eyes, "It is not myself I am concerned for. Do you not understand that yet? I give a damn about what happens to you and _this_ is the only way I know how to protect you. You are not invincible Regina"

Regina's heart was racing, words were being spoken so fast that she was having a hard time keeping up. This man stirred up so many emotions in her even from the very day they met. She couldn't think straight when he was around her. She needed space to clear her head, to breathe, to calm down. "I need to step outside," she whispered. She turned away from him and headed towards the exit.

"Yes," she heard Robin say, "Run away like you always do."

Regina spun around as if she had been burnt. Hurt and anger flaring to the surface. She knew exactly what Robin was referring to. "I left that night because I posed a threat to your and Roland's safety. Like I told you, Billy will not be the only one out for my blood. Most of the people who want to see me dead will not care if they hurt others that stand in their way, as long as they get to me. That includes this _Wicked Witch _who almost succeed in killing you, need I remind you. Being around me is dangerous," she cried out, "I always lose the people I love….Henry, Daniel…." Regina trailed off, she was losing control of what she was saying. God, she just needed to clear her head.

"There it is," Robin yelled out, stepping towards her, "the real reason you are afraid. You have feelings for me and it scares the hell out of you."

Regina felt the world spin a little at Robin's words. Denial on her tongue. "You live in a fantasy world," she hissed.

"No." Robin's voice was firm. He took another step towards her, unnerving her in his confidence. "You kissed me that night and I _know_ you felt it too," his voice was a low rumble. Regina knew exactly what he was talking about, the jolt of electricity that had ripped through her as their lips had met that night at Rumpelstiltskin's, fire all around them, it had startled her in its intensity. Robin did not give her time to answer as he continued, "And last night….with the knife….I know you wanted me, just as much as I wanted you," he hissed out in frustration, yet his voice held a seductive element making Regina breathe a bit heavier.

"You have a wild imagination," she snapped, unable to control her heart beat at his words and how he had read the situation back at their campsite correctly. She had wanted him. She _still _wanted him. Knowing for sure that he had wanted her as well made a charge of pleasure shoot through her entire body.

She turned away from his penetrating stare not sure how to handle all that was happening, but he grabbed her arm forcing her back around, "Not this time," he growled. He pulled her roughly against him and before Regina had anytime to react his lips were on hers.

She froze, but for only a fraction of a second before she was responding. Her hands acted automatically, one of them slid into his hair and her other went to his back pulling him closer. Robin let out a soft moan as his lips moved hungrily against hers. His tongue darted out touching her lips, seeking permission to enter which she granted immediately. As their tongues met it was as if an explosion ricocheted throughout her body. What she had felt during their brief kiss that night at Rumpelstiltskin's was nothing compared to what she felt in that very moment. Every nerve was on fire and she could not get enough of him. Robin's hand slowly traveled down her side, past her hip. She lifted her leg in response and he grabbed it under her thigh hiking it up even further. His other hand gripped her other thigh as he lifted her up in his strong grasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a desperate need to be much closer to him, their lips never parting once. Robin stumbled across the stable holding her tightly, crashing into a mop and pail that had been sitting on the floor, knocking it completely over. Neither paid it any attention, both too focused on each other. They come to a low lying shelf and Robin lifted her slightly to put her on it, he stood so her legs straddled him. She slid one of her feet slowly over his ass and she heard a low rumble radiate from deep within his chest. Her hands gripped the edge of the shelf as Robin's lips left hers to attack her neck, leaving a hot, wet trail in their wake. She closed her eyes and she threw her head back against the wall as he found a particularly sensitive area just below her ear. Needing to feel his mouth on hers once more, she lifted her hand to the back of his head and roughly guided his lips back to where she wanted them to be. He obliged willingly. She let out a primal moan of pleasure when his hips pushed against her, a hardening bulge below his belt showing her just how much he wanted her. Suddenly she had this overwhelming need to feel his skin against her skin. Fumbling slightly, she pushed her hands under his shirt, sighing contentedly at the feel of his well toned stomach on her hands. Robin moaned with arousal at her touch and pushed harder against her with his hips.

Then the clock tower stroke twelve. Their lips parted instantly at the intruding noise. Robin dropped his forehead to hers in frustration. The only sound in the stable were that of the clock chimes and their heavy breaths as they both tried to compose themselves. One ….Two ….. Three. It was Robin who finally spoke first, "I guess it is time to finish our mission," he mumbled, his voice husky with passion.

"Yes, " Regina breathed. It was all she could manage to say. Her mind and her heart both still trying to process all that had happened.

Robin's head backed up slightly to look at her, his eyes still dark with arousal. They stared at each other as the clock stroke five….six….seven. Robin slowly leaned back towards her and captured her mouth once more, gone was the desperate passion and in its place was a slow, gentle promise. As he broke the kiss his mouth pulled her bottom lip with him, sucking it lightly. A small whimper escaped Regina as they finally parted. He backed away a little further this time, "We should go," he whispered. Regina nodded her head, still a little dazed. As the chimes sounded twelve, she realized her hands were still under his shirt and she dropped them to her side. There was still work to be done.

* * *

They arrived at the clock tower without incident. Both silent, lost in their own thoughts, a sexual tension hung slightly in the air between them. Regina was feeling a myriad of emotions, fear, confusion, arousal, and something….deeper. The kiss they had just shared mixed with her anxiety of stealing the crystal ball had given her quite the adrenaline rush. The tower's door had been locked….of course. Robin had been easily able to pick the lock. Regina felt a stirring of pure lust as she had watched him work. That kiss had awoken something primal in her, it both frightened and excited her. As they made their way up to where Lorenzo had said the crystal ball was located, she knew she had to get her head back into the game and stop thinking about Robin's lips on hers. She was finding that quite difficult to do.

"That must be the box," she heard Robin whisper. She looked towards where Robin was pointing. That box had definitely been enchanted. She nodded her head and went towards it, with Robin following her. He peered over her shoulder as she opened the lid. Sure enough inside there were 5 crystal balls. She picked up the one that she felt magic stirring in. "Are you sure that is the right one," Robin asked from behind her. She turned to give him an, _are you kidding me_, look. He smiled slightly and said, "Of course you are."

"Lorenzo was right Robin, you have become interested in magic," a voice rang out in the tower. Both Regina and Robin turned towards the sound, surprised.

"Mira?" Robin asked shocked. "What are you doing here?" Mira stood a short distance away from them about ten men surrounded her, all with swords and knives drawn, the weapons all pointed at Regina and Robin.

Mira stepped closer to them. "I've been trying for years to get my hands on that crystal ball. I had a ….. hunch that you and your….," she glanced at Regina, "..._sister_ were up to something, especially since you were interested in Lorenzo again, after all this time. My men and I followed you after you left my tavern. I guess my hunch paid off. Now….hand over the crystal ball and no one will get hurt."

"Mira," Robin began, "We are trying to protect our realm from this Witch that has wrecked havoc on our lands. We need this ball to find her, that is the only reason we desire it."

"This Witch has favoured me with many opportunities to collect riches from the ravaged lands, perhaps I don't want her to be found, to be defeated. Hand it over," she hissed, her impatience growing.

Regina had enough of this twit. It was clear neither she nor her men knew who Regina had been in the Enchanted Forest. "It would probably be for the best if you all move out of my way. Robin and I were just leaving." Regina told them.

Mira angrily walked right to Regina so they were standing face to face. She violently grabbed Regina's arm and growled, " Give me the crystal ball you little bitch or I will cut you into little bite size pieces and feed you to the crows.

Fury rose in Regina but before she could react Robin had roughly pulled Mira off of her arm. His voice was low and dangerous, "Never speak to her in that manner again." By this time every sword and knife were inches away from Robin. Mira pushed his arm away from him and whispered harshly, "You just made a deadly mistake Robin Hood, for yourself and your…._sister_."

"I think it may be absolutely necessary," Regina glanced at Robin. Magic was going to be needed to get them out of this situation...once again.

Robin sighed, "Yes, I suppose you are right…."

Regina grinned and took a small amount of pleasure in the power she was about to wield against this woman. She had no intentions of killing, those days were gone, unless opposed by a real threat. This time….fear would be her biggest weapon. "Allow me to introduce myself," she smiled wickedly at Mira and her men. My name is Regina Mills, some of you may know me as the Evil Queen."

Regina watched as Mira paled slightly, the woman glanced quickly at Robin and he simply shrugged his shoulders. "She is quite lovely when you get to know her."

His words stroke Regina's funny bone, she let out a loud laugh and just as quickly she raised her hands and pushed several of the men away from Robin, allowing him to engage in fighting the others with his fists. Mira backed away slowly from Regina, fear evident in her eyes, Regina followed her. "Where are you going? I thought you wanted this? " She raised the crystal ball in her hand. She noticed a man approaching her out of the corner of her eye and easily tossed him across the room as she continued to follow Mira. Her eyes not once leaving Mira, she called across the room, "Do you have things under control Robin?"

"Always," she heard him answer. "Try to play nice," he added, his voice heavy from fighting. As Regina looked at Mira, she flashed back to earlier in the evening, to Mira's hand sliding on Robin's arm, her flirty voice as she had whispered in his ear, her lips attacking his and Regina knew exactly what she wanted to do to this woman. She felt herself lift her arm, felt her fingers make a tight fist and before she even knew what she was doing her fist came in contact with Mira's cheek, knocking the woman completely on the ground. _Holy shit that hurt_, Regina thought as she shook her hand. Robin stood staring at her in complete shock and then he laughed. "That….," he breathed out, "was the sexiest thing I have ever seen." His eyes were staring at her in what was becoming a familiar way, causing Regina's heart to skip a beat. He looked around at the men by his feet, "Let's get out of here before they come to."

Regina nodded her head in agreement. Robin held out his hand for her to take. She placed her hand in his and their fingers entwined, clutching the crystal ball in her other hand they ran out of the clock tower together.

They didn't stop running until they were at the edge of Sherwood Forest. They stood there both trying to catch their breath, still hand in hand. That had been exciting, Regina thought. She looked at the crystal ball and then she looked at Robin. His eyes were on her as well. His grinned matched hers. They had gotten what they needed. Once the ball was safely put in a bag, Robin suddenly wrapped his arms around her,lifted her slightly off the ground and spun her around. She threw her head back and laughed as he twirled her a few more times. Once they stopped Regina couldn't seem to shake the smile that graced her face. "You have the most beautiful smile," Robin whispered, his eyes glancing at her lips. Regina felt a rush of pleasure shoot to her very core from his words. His eyes returned to hers and he smiled softly at her, his dimples peeking through. They were one of his features that fascinated her the most. She reached her hand up to gently caress one of them and Robin leaned automatically into her touch. It was in that quiet moment that she made a decision. It was time to stop second guessing herself, it was time to stop running, it was time to let love in again. She closed the gap between them and holding nothing back, she kissed him.

* * *

**Well, Regina is finally willingly giving it a go. Will it last? The Wicked Witch comes into play very soon and I will actually have to deal with her...**

**Let me know your thoughts, love hearing from you all. Thanks again for reading.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I was really worried about the last chapter. Who am I kidding...I worry about them all!**

**A note: There are no spoilers in this part of the story but where I take the story in this chapter has been a theory amongst some people I believe. So if you want to avoid theories as well, you have been warned. (I honestly _don't _think this is where the show is going though.)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They arrived back at the Charming's castle very early in the morning. Robin had agreed to Regina bringing them back by using magic. It had seemed like Robin would have agreed to anything Regina had asked as their hands were wrapped around one another, their mouths barely taking any time to rest in between kisses. At that point Regina could hardly remember their reason for even being in the Sherwood Forest, her thoughts were so consumed by this one man….this Robin Hood. Finally after hearing shouts in the distance, they pulled apart and Regina recited her spell whisking them both away in a cloud of smoke. They were greeted by Snow White and Charming after they had appeared in the main hall of the castle.

"You made it back alright, thank goodness," cried out the princess. "Were you able to obtain the crystal ball?" She asked.

Robin stepped towards her, holding out the bag which held the crystal ball, "We were," he told her, "Thanks to Regina. She has one hell of a right hook" he added. He looked over at her and winked.

Regina rolled her eyes but found herself smiling slightly. Upon seeing the confused looks of Snow and Charming she mumbled, "It's nothing…."

"Did you run into any trouble acquiring it?" David asked.

Regina shook her head no, "Not from the Wicked Witch anyway. All the other issues were manageable."

"Good," David said, "You two should get some rest. Blue and some of the other fairies are out procuring some more pixie dust, they should be back sometime early tomorrow. We will meet then to see just who this witch is."

Regina and Robin agreed. Robin turned to Regina, his hand reaching out for hers, he softly asked "I am going to look in on Roland. Do you wish to accompany me?"

Regina cleared her throat, slightly nervous all of a sudden. She glanced over at Snow White and Charming who were doing an awful job of pretending that they were not listening to every word Regina and Robin spoke. ""It's very late," she spoke quietly, "Perhaps it would be best if I waited until the morning to see him."

Disappointment was clear on Robin's face but she could tell he understood. "I always wake him when I return from a mission," he told her. "I am sure he will not sleep peacefully until he sees you, so if you want to say….hello….that's where," he paused for a moment, "_we_ will be."

Regina nodded her head. Robin gently squeezed her hand, then turned around and left Regina with the two Charmings.

"I'm going to head back to bed as well," Charming stated, "Snow?" He looked at his wife.

Snow shook her head no, rubbing her stomach, "I'm just going to stretch a bit. I'll be there in a few minutes."

David smiled softly at her and turning to Regina, he bid her goodnight. Snow faced Regina after he had gone and smiled, "You seem….different," she observed. "Not in a bad way," she went on quickly to say, "just different."

Regina sighed inwardly, she should have left more quickly to her room, she really did not feel up to having a conversation with the princess. It would be one thing if she only wanted to discuss the retrieval of the crystal ball but knowing Snow White as she did, the woman would only be interested in discussing what had happened between she and Robin. No matter how things...how feelings, had changed between she and the princess, Regina was not quite ready to talk with Snow White about _that_. "I should head to bed," she told the princess, leaving it clear that this discussion was over.

Regina turned to go but stopped when she heard the princess call out, "Robin's a good man." Regina felt annoyance bubble within her. She already knew that she was not nearly good enough for Robin but to hear the princess imply the same thing made her blood boil. She turned sharply around ready to once again defend herself but was cut off as Snow continued, "You suit each other well." She smiled softly, "Goodnight Regina." The princess turned and left, leaving Regina standing there baffled.

* * *

Regina had not went right to bed but instead indulged in a bath allowing her muscles to relax after a long, tension filled day. She had changed into a comfortable, soft blue nightgown to sleep in and now was brushing her hair out. Her mind was elsewhere though, it was back in a stable just outside of the Sherwood Forest. She closed her eyes at the memory of Robin's lips on hers, his hand in her hair and travelling up her thigh. She found herself growing very hot the more her thoughts stayed on him and that particular recollection. She shook her head to clear her mind. Perhaps she should go look on he and Roland. She desperately did want to see the little boy as well. No sooner had she stood when her door burst open and a tiny, blonde, bundle of excitement bounced in her room startling her.

"Do you not know how to knock?" She hissed at the fairy.

Tink didn't seem the least bit fazed by Regina's tone. She sat on the edge of the bed, a wide smile on her face. "Tell me every single detail. Snow said you and Robin seemed very…._friendly_ on your return."

Regina exhaled a sigh of irritation, "Is that all the two of you could come up with to do while we were gone? Sit there and gossip about my romantic entanglements."

"So you admit there was some romance?" The Fairy softly giggled at Regina's look.

Regina turned away from Tinkerbell rolling her eyes in exasperation. "I thought you were off getting more pixie dust?" A change of topic was clearly needed Regina thought.

"A few of us got back just a few moments ago. The others should return in a couple of hours," Tink answered her. Not seeming to care about Regina's obvious avoidance of the other topic she turned the conversation back towards Robin; More specifically what had happened between she and the outlaw. "Tell me Regina," she almost pleaded.

Regina sighed once more. She had never had a _girlfriend_ to talk these matters over with. She had next to no friends growing up. Her mother had made sure she was isolated from the world. It had been pure chance that she had even met Daniel in the stables so long ago. She felt uncomfortable with the idea of sharing her feelings about something so intimate with another person, yet a part of her longed to spill everything. She looked over at the fairy bouncing slightly on the bed, her eyes full of eagerness, she clearly wasn't going to give up. "We….," Regina swallowed, her nerves on edge, "...kissed." She finally confessed and dropped to sit next to Tinkerbell on the bed. The fairy let out a small squeal of delight, grabbing Regina's hand. Regina sent her a glare, "Are you going to be an adult about this?"

"Yes. Sorry," Tink apologized, a small smile still on her lips. "How was it?" Regina eyes gave her a look of, _really_. "I'm sorry Regina but I'm living vicariously through you. Plus….I _am_ somewhat emotionally attached to the outcome of this thing, so….spill," the fairy exclaimed.

Regina groaned and finally relented, "It was…._mind blowing_," she moaned out. She fell back onto the bed, covering her eyes with her arm. She peeked out and grinned slightly when Tinkerbell let out another squeal. When did she become this adolescent girl, she was the evil queen for god's sake. Robin Hood was turning her brain into mush, that couldn't be a good thing, yet….it felt so _great_. Regina then went on to tell Tinkerbell all that had happened on their adventure. Their arguing, their talks, Mira, Lorenzo, _the kiss_, punching Mira...Tinkerbell had loved that one, and finally Regina's resolve to see where the relationship might head. Her decision to take that leap of faith, fear and all.

When she finished she noticed tears in the fairy's eyes. Tinkerbell grabbed Regina's hand and softly said, "I knew I was right about you." Regina blinked her eyes, trying to stop her own tears from forming. Friendship was so foreign to her still. Tink cleared her throat, "Why are you still here, go to your man," she ordered. Regina groaned as the fairy laughed.

* * *

Regina stood at Roland's door unsure whether she should go in or not. It was very early in the morning, he and Robin were probably both fast asleep. She was about to turn and leave when she heard a small giggle and Roland's voice exclaim, "Papa!" She smiled softly and found herself knocking quietly on the door. She heard the pitter-patter of feet running across the floor and then the door was being thrown open. "Regina!" Roland cried out. He leapt into her arms, wrapping his own tightly around her neck. "I just knowed you would come and see me," he whispered into her ear. He backed up slightly and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I missed you so much when you and papa were gone," he told her.

She kissed his nose, "I missed you too," she said. He smiled brightly at her. She finally chanced a look over at Robin who was laying in his son's bed, looking very relaxed, a few buttons of his shirt undone. He looked _good_. Her heart rate increased. His eyes were dark and he was scanning her body hungrily. She glanced down at what she was wearing and realized that in her haste to get here, she had not put on anything to cover her nightgown. _Shit_. Tension was building between the two adults but Roland was blissfully unaware. He chatted away to Regina about all that she and Robin had missed while they had been away. As he talked his eyes became heavier with sleepiness and his yawns became more frequent. "Perhaps you should go to sleep and tell me the rest tomorrow," she whispered to him. At first he denied being tired but once his father agreed with Regina, the boy relented.

"Will you read me a story Regina?" His tired voice asked as she laid him in his bed, her eyes avoiding Robin's as best as they could. She agreed and Roland shifted closer to his father making room for Regina in the bed with them. Regina felt panic rise within her. This was not how she had pictured her first time in the same bed as Robin. This seemed much more…._intimate, _much more real. She glanced at Robin finally and he smiled softly at her, his eyes encouraging her to get in the bed. She took a deep breath and climbed in next to Roland, who immediately cuddled into her side. The boy handed her a book and Regina started to read. As she was reading she felt Robin's hand caress the back of her neck and start playing with her hair gently. It was very distracting and she found it quite difficult to concentrate on the words in the story. Thankfully she didn't have to read very long, Roland was sound asleep as she turned to the fifth page. She closed the book and placed it on the small table beside the bed.

"You are very distracting," she quietly told Robin, turning to look at him.

His fingers were still entangled in her hair and he gave her a look that said, _who me_? His hand slowly traveled down the side of her arm and he whispered, "My god, you are beautiful."

She felt herself blush at his compliment and glanced at the small boy sleeping peacefully between them. "I should get to bed," she told him making her move to leave.

"I will walk you to your room," she heard Robin say from behind her. She felt her body come alive at his words.

They walked down the hall side by side, close enough that their hands brushed occasionally, which sent a jolt of electricity through Regina each time they touched. A tension built between them with every step they took. Regina's heart was racing as they finally reached her door. She turned to face him and within seconds his mouth was on hers. His hand slowly tangled in her hair, as his other hand came to rest on her waist. He pushed her against the door and she let out a breathy moan as his hand traveled from her waist, down her thigh and then under her nightgown, his skin in glorious contact with hers. Her hands were everywhere, wanting to feel every inch of him. She eventually landed on the hem of his shirt and every cell in her body screamed at her to take it off of him. She fumbled at the bottom buttons, when she couldn't seem to get her hands to co-operate at the task, she pulled the shirt roughly apart causing a few buttons to go flying. Robin lips left hers as he groaned out in lust when her hands slid up his bare stomach and stopped to rest at his chest, her finger gently playing with the hair there. His forehead came to rest upon hers as they both tried to catch their breath. It was going to be a very early start to the morning and they both knew now was not the time for _this_, no matter how much they both desired it. They stood like that for a few moments, foreheads touching, breath intermingling, her hand playing with his chest hair, and his stroking her neck. "We should get some sleep," Robin finally said quietly.

Regina nodded her head slowly in agreement. Neither of them moved. It was Robin who ultimately moved back. "Good-night Regina," he breathed out.

"Good-night," she whispered in return. She glanced at him one more time, then turned, opened her door, and quickly closed it behind her before she could change her mind. She leaned her forehead against the barrier that separated the two of them and she took two deep breaths trying to calm her fluttering heart. A cold bath might be in order.

* * *

Morning came quickly. All the fairies had returned and everyone was gathered in the main hall to activate the crystal ball, to find out just who this wicked witch was. Regina stood with Tinkerbell, Granny, and Red. The three other women chatted amiably but Regina was distracted, her eyes constantly scanning the room for one person in particular. It had been such a long time since she felt this way about a man, it was just so….bizarre and still a bit unnerving. She always needed to be in control but when she was around Robin, all her control flew right out the window. Her heart leapt as she spotted him entering the hall from across the room. John was with him. She tried her best to act composed as he too scanned the room. Their eyes met and his smiled made her physically weak. She really needed to get a grip. He and John headed towards her and she felt Tinkerbell bump her arm. She ignored the fairy and kept her eyes squarely on Robin. "Good morning," he greeted her quietly.

"Good morning," she answered, equally as quiet.

"You slept well last night, I hope," he inquired, his voice was that low rumble that Regina found incredibly sexy.

"I did," she breathed. They stared at one another both smiling slightly.

"Good God you two." She heard the fairy exclaim from beside her, breaking her from the spell Robin had her under.

Regina turned to glare at Tinkerbell as Robin chuckled. "Hello there Tink," he said amused. As Robin exchanged pleasantries with both Granny and Red, Regina greeted John with a brief kiss on the check. As the meeting started Regina and Robin stood impossibly close together. Snow and Charming talked for a few moments, then Blue discussed the pixie dust that she and the other fairies had obtained. It seemed as if everyone was stalling the inevitable war they would have to participate in once they found out the actual whereabouts of the wicked witch. Finally it was time for Regina to activate the crystal ball. She asked the location of the sorceress and a fuzzy picture came into focus. Many of the others gathered around to get a better look. She could feel Robin behind her, his hand on the small of her back, peering over her shoulder. The picture came in clearer and they were all looking at a woman who looked as if she had green skin. Regina did not recognize her. She would definitely remember if she crossed paths with someone who had green skin. Everyone was mumbling amongst themselves, stuck on her colour. Something about her did seem familiar though, Regina took a closer look and her blood boiled when she realized what it was.

Snow must have noticed as well. "Is that your castle Regina?"

Regina slammed her hand against the table in anger, "And my clothes," she growled. How dare that woman invade her home, her wardrobe. Regina was pissed.

"Shall we judge who wore it best?" Hook's voice rang out, clearly finding humour in the situation. Regina sharply turned her head towards him, shutting him up with her look. "Sorry love," he mumbled, "Should we not instead focus on figuring out _who_ she is?" He finished.

Everyone took a look again and they all turned towards a gasp coming from the Blue Fairy. "Do you know who it is Blue?" Charming asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "I didn't recognize her with the green skin at first." Blue cleared her throat, shock written all over her face. She took a deep, shaky breath before she continued, "That is the Black Fairy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews, lol!**


	18. Chapter 16

**This is where I tell everyone, I have no idea what I'm doing. I never really thought that I would have to come up with a plot for the WW, and yet I foolishly kept her as a threat from the very beginning of my story. Anyway, I apologize if my plot has holes and obviously my timeline will be a little whacked...this is a slightly AU timeline, haha. **

**To all the new reviewers/readers. Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**To those who consistently review...I would not have written this much if not for you. Thanks so much.**

* * *

"The Black Fairy? Legend says that she was the most powerful fairy to have ever lived here in the Enchanted Forest." Charming was the first to speak.

"Yes, she was." Blue answered him.

"You knew her?" Grumpy asked, entering into the conversation.

Blue shook her head yes, "She….she trained me. She was my mentor. Her power was unlike any other fairy then….and now, even to this day." Blue took a deep breath before continuing, "She always tried to see the good in people."

"What the hell happened? Where is that _angel _now?" Hook exclaimed. Regina heard others mumble around her, they all wondered the same thing.

"Power. Greed. Lust. Obsession. That's what happened." Blue sighed, shaking her head sadly. Blue went on to tell them that the Black Fairy had thought she could save Rumpelstiltskin but instead became fascinated with the aspects of dark magic. It became an obsession for her. At first she insisted that she could use dark magic for good purposes when a few of the other fairies confronted her. The want for power got in the way and she longed for the Dark One to teach her everything. She thought they could be an unstoppable team. "Cora stood in her way," Blue told them.

Regina's head turned toward the fairy at the sound of her mother's name. "What does my mother have to do with this," she demanded.

Blue swallowed clearly not relishing the idea of having to tell the rest of the story, especially to Regina. "She and the Dark One were….," Blue cleared her throat before continuing, "...close."

Regina groaned in disgust. That was something she unfortunately already was aware of. It still was not something she liked to think about.

"Were the Black Fairy and the Dark One…._close_ as well," Tinkerbell piped in.

"Not that I was aware of." The Blue Fairy answered her. "She was more intrigued with the magic. She hated Cora though, they had a few….confrontations. Eventually Cora and the Dark One went their different ways. Black thought that it was her way back in and it was for a small while….or so she thought it was."

"What does that mean?" Snow questioned.

"She eventually found out that he was still training Cora. This was after she had given him every location of fairy dust and pixie dust. She had also given him full access to her wand, which he needed for some spell to aid in his quest to find Baelfire. When he had what he needed, he and Cora were too strong magically to defeat. He told her how much he hated fairies; what a nuisance they all were. He had gotten all from her that she was good for, and he now had a magically gifted partner that would finally bring him to his son."

"Cora?" Tink breathed, clearly into the story.

"Me." Regina stated, now understanding why the witch was interested in seeing just how big of a threat she would be. Everyone turned to look at Regina.

"Yes," Blue continued, "You were only a child, a baby at the time, the Dark One had taken great interest in you. Black had been determined to be rid of you." Blue shook her head, not enjoying the memories of the tale she told. "The other fairies and I knew that something needed to be done. I found a banishing spell…"

"You just found one?" Regina interjected, not really believing the fairy, "They are not easy spells to…._find_. There has only been one person that I know who was capable of creating that type of spell. Rumple had wanted her gone, didn't he?" Regina had experience of _aiding_ Rumple in banishing someone to another realm. Her mind went to her mother briefly.

Blue hung her head, slightly ashamed. "I knew deep down that the spell must have come from….the Dark One, but I also knew that Black was far too dangerous to stay. The fairies and I performed the spell sending Black…. somewhere else. I didn't care where she went as long as she was gone. I ended up in possession of her wand, her powers were limited without it. It seems that she has become much more powerful, even without it."

"Why the green skin?" Granny wanted to know.

"I have no idea. The last we saw each other she did not have green skin," Blue informed them and then continued, "I hid the wand away, I was afraid of another using it and succumbing to dark magic." She glanced over at Tinkerbell who still stood next to Regina, "It's why I became so strict," she softly told the other fairy. She swallowed, "When you wanted to help Regina," she quickly glanced over at the Queen before returning her eyes to Tink, "I was worried the same would happen to you. I underestimated you….the both of you," She looked at Regina once more. "I'm truly sorry." Regina felt uncomfortable with the display and quickly looked away. Tink on the other hand went straight to Blue taking her hand, "I understand Blue," she told the fairy.

"What should our course of action be?" It was Charming who finally got them all down to business. It was time to form a plan to get rid of this threat, this wicked witch….the Black Fairy.

Regina knew what the plan needed to be, what had to be done, what the witch wanted. "I go and I go alone," she stated firmly to the group, stepping out so she was more in the circle that they had all formed.

"The hell you are," she heard a heated voice from behind her, she turned, her face meeting the outrage of one Robin Hood. "Regina, we have been through this," he hissed

She felt her temper rise, even though she had predicted his reaction. It was one thing to challenge her when it was just the two of them but a whole other thing when it was in front of everyone else. "It was my mother who helped set this in motion. I will finish it. It is _me_ who the witch has an issue with, so it should be only _I_ who go," her voice was low and dangerous. She felt others backing away but not Robin, no that fool stepped towards her.

"I guess she will have to go through _me_," he bit out the word sarcastically, "as well. You are _not_ going alone." His voice left no room for arguments, his mind was set and he was royally pissing her off….as usual. They stood staring at one another until she heard another voice.

"I agree with Robin. You won't be going alone. I'm going as well" It had been Charming who spoke and soon many other voices were joining in. It seemed they were all going. What _fools_ Regina had thought but a part of her was overwhelmed by the support to assist her. She was not one to give in or show gratitude easily though.

"Many of you will be signing a death sentence," she snarled at them.

She turned to face Robin as he spoke to her once more, "I guess that is a risk we are willing to take," he told her, his eyes still burning.

Panic flashed through her for a brief moment, at the thought of losing him. She covered it instantly. Damn it. This is what happened when you cared about people, you have something to lose, you become….weak. That is what her mother drilled in her day after day. Love was weakness. She looked at the man who had wormed his way into her life, into her heart. She glanced around at all the others in the room who were wanting to go into battle alongside her. She didn't know how it happened but she had grown to…. care about so many of them. This had been much easier when she was alone, when she had only cared about Henry. Hadn't it been? Still, she was not pleased to have been outvoted. She lifted her head high, "Fine, if that is what you all want...to perhaps die at the hands of the witch, I can't stop you." She strolled across the room as gracefully as she could manage stopping when she stood in front of Snow White. She looked straight at the woman and looked her in the eye. "She is not to come," she stated, she tried to force as much venom in her voice as she could, she was failing, "or the other _princess_," she indicated Aurora. "They will be nothing but hindrances." With that said, she left the room.

* * *

She went straight to her room. She braced both her hands on a desk that sat against the wall and tried to calm her breathing. Everything had been so much less complicated when she didn't give a damn about anyone. It didn't take long and Robin barged into her room, not bothering to knock. He was not pleased.

"What the hell?" She growled at his intrusion, turning to face him.

"Just when I think we have," he angrily throws his hand back and forth between them, "...gotten somewhere, you go and try to do something foolish. Fighting the witch alone? You've said many outlandish things since we have met but this one beats them all." Regina had seen him worked up many times, mostly angry with her in those instances as well, but she had never quite seen him like this…._afraid. _He was afraid she would go alone. For the first time she finally realized how worried he really was for her, even though he had told her as much on their journey to get the crystal ball. All the fight left her instantly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. The anger left his eyes within seconds and he visibly relaxed.

His voice was more gentle when he spoke to her this time,"You never have to fight anyone alone, ever again." His eyes were so earnest, so full of conviction, she felt tears force their way into her eyes. She blinked several times trying to push them back down. It felt so surreal to have someone care for her so strongly.

She took a deep breath and couldn't quite look him in the eye, "If anything happened to you...I," she wasn't sure how to finish. She honestly didn't know _what_ she would do if something happened to him.

Robin stepped closer to her, he placed his finger under her chin and pushed it upwards, forcing her to look at him. "I do not know what I would do if something happened to you either," his voice was a quiet hum. "Can you not see that? It is the reason why I will stand beside you, in any battle." His eyes pleaded with her to understand and she did. She lifted her hand to graze it against his cheek. He lowered his head and she met him half way, their lips meeting in the middle. The previous kisses they had shared had been passion filled, a desperate need for one another. This kiss was slower, it was more deliberate, yet it was just as powerful, perhaps even more so. Regina tilted her head as the kiss deepened. They stood, arms wrapped around one another. It was difficult to tell where her body ended and his began.

It was in the midst of the kiss that the door burst opened once more startling both Regina and Robin. They broke apart and turned towards the commotion, their hands still wrapped around each other. Roland stood there, his small face scrunched up in slight disgust. John ran in shortly after him. "Regina, I'm so sorry," he breathed out but stopped short when he saw Robin standing there as well. Regina finally realizing what the scene looked like, dropped her hands from Robin and backed away from him a bit. She was sure her face matched the colour of the red vest she was wearing.

"Were you kissing?" The little boy asked, his face a mixture of innocence and a tad bit squeamish. The three adults stood there, none of them quite sure just what to say. Roland continued, not at all daunted by the silence, "Do you love each other?" Regina thought she might fall over from the question. She would not have believed that a four year old could ever make her feel this mortified.

Robin picked up his son in one sweep and turned him upside down, "You ask a lot of questions my boy," he said. He then proceeded to tickle Roland causing him to giggle, thankfully forgetting his line of questioning.

John seemed more embarrassed than any of them and stumbled out more apologies. He offered to take Roland back with him but Robin had simply grinned and told him Roland was fine with them. It turned out Roland wanted to have lunch with Regina and had come by to ask. His face was so excited and precious, Regina pushed all thoughts of the Black Fairy out of her head and instantly agreed to the lunch date. Robin had told Charming he would assist in some small repairs in the east wing and told Regina and Roland he would meet with them later.

As Regina and Roland walked hand and hand to the dining hall Roland started talking, "Regina?" She hummed in acknowledgement, squeezing his hand, telling him to continue. She glanced down at him and could tell he was thinking hard. A soft smile came to her face at his look. "I would like it if you stayed with me and Papa forever," he told her seriously. Regina felt her breath hitch at his words and tears spring to her eyes. The boy had rendered her speechless. Without the capacity to form words, she merely squeezed his hand once more as they continued walking down the hall. Deep down she knew that the idea of spending forever with Roland and Robin was very appealing to her as well.

* * *

The next two days had been full of planning. Planning who would all go to confront the Black Fairy, who would stay, how they would approach Regina's castle, what weapons they would need to bring, and so forth. Some men,women, and many of the fairies had left the previous night on foot and horseback, they would meet up with those that Regina would bring with magic. That left Regina, Robin, Charming, Mulan, Hook, and John saying their goodbyes in the main hall of the Charming's castle before Regina's transported them to the place she used to call home. Many others, which included Snow White, would stay back in case things did not go well. Regina felt a flash of guilt hit her as she watched Snow and Charming embrace. Snow had put up a fight, insisting she should go as well, but in the end Charming had agreed with Regina, Snow would stay. Regina did not regret the thing she had said to Snow White that night they had learned of the Black Fairy, it had gotten her the results she had wished for. She had already taken one baby away from Snow White, she was not going to add two. She had hoped everyone had seen it as her usual disdain for Snow and not because she….cared. Unfortunately it seemed most had seen through her contempt, including the princess herself. It didn't take long for the princess to find her way over to Regina. Her eyes were wide and her expression somber. She looked Regina right in the eye, "Stay safe," she whispered. Regina nodded her head, "You too," she answered her.

The six of them arrived on the edge of Regina's grounds. Tinkerbell and another fairy were already there to inform them that everyone else was about a mile back still and that there had been no problems thus far. Things were quiet…._too quiet_, Regina thought to herself. Regina walked right to the edge of her property, she always had a magical barrier in place to prevent others in surprising her. Obviously the witch had gotten through it and most likely had one of her own up. She raised her hand up to feel if there was magic in the air….there wasn't. She put her hand down again, "There is no barrier," she mumbled, surprised by this. "It's almost as if…."she trailed off.

Robin who was standing behind her finished her thought, "...she was expecting us." She turned to face him, her eyes showing him the worry there.

"This has been too easy," she stated to him and the others. "No attacks on the road, no magical barrier to prevent intruders from entering." She shook her head, "I don't like this," she said quietly. Regina knew from experience that the only time her castle's guard was down when she lived here was when she wanted people to enter.

"Perhaps she is a risk taker?" Hook offered in way of explanation. Regina didn't think so.

"Well, I guess we are going to soon find out," Charming's voice rang out as the others finally arrived.

Instructions were given out and soon everyone had their orders. Regina, Robin, Hook, Tinkerbell, Charming and a few others were to enter the castle from the east side. The first ones in. Regina knew the layout of her castle inside and out. She was the biggest asset they had even without the magic. As they approached the castle, Robin placed a hand on her arm stopping her. He had his knife in his hand, the same knife he had tried to teach her with during their search of the crystal ball. "Take it," he told her. His voice hitched slightly, "In case you are unable to use magic for some reason." His eyes held no room for arguing, she took it. He smiled wickedly then, "Just stab them with the pointy end."

"You ass," she mumbled but she felt the corners of her mouth turn up at his words.

Turning serious again he whispered, "Be careful."

"Always," she answered. They stared at one another for a moment, many emotions running through both of their eyes, so many things still left unsaid.

As they stepped into her castle, all hell broke loose.

* * *

** How I have told this story has been from Regina's POV, so it may seem like I'm not telling the whole story regarding the WW...I'm not. There is stuff happening in the background with Belle, Neal, and Rumple, that the WW is all up into. Hopefully I will be able to fill in some of the holes when Regina becomes aware of it. Plus, she will always be biased as well. ie.) When she thought Snow was going to slam her for liking Robin, telling her she wasn't good enough for him but Snow didn't feel that way at all. If anyone is ever confused, feel free to ask!**

**My Wicked Witch is going to be bat-shit crazy, fyi. Haha.**

**To Emme019, I realized after I used a variation of the same line in this chapter, I never answered your question. I actually DO watch Game of Thrones, but did not even realize I used the same line until you mentioned it. I must have used it subconsciously, knowing what a great line it was in GOT!**

**Also, I'm dying over all the Outlaw Queen spoilers that are out and about. 18 more days! **


	19. Chapter 17

**Had a surprise day off, so was able to finish this sooner than I thought.**

**I thank you once again for all the reviews, still love them, still very motivating.**

**Spoiler note: I used a line from the new promo. Also, there is a slight spoiler in here. I wanted to warn those who may be avoiding everything. I don't think it is that big of deal but if you want to be safe maybe wait until after the new episode airs. Like I said though, I don't think it is a very major spoiler because I will be going in a different way than the show obviously! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The witch's men were on them the minute they crossed the threshold. There was barely time to react. Regina had been able to sweep some of those approaching away with her magic. This gave the others time to pull out their weapons so they could have a fighting chance….literally. She watched as Charming took on three men with his sword, Hook was in the midst of swordplay with two other men. She could see Tinkerbell flying above them, with the aid of her wand and pixie dust, she was causing men to crumble to the floor. She couldn't see Robin anywhere and she felt panic set in. Two men advanced towards her, their weapons pointed directly at her. She raised her hand, lifted them in the air and tossed them easily into the wall. Her eyes searched frantically for Robin. Where in the hell was he? She rushed across the room, her eyes constantly scanning, flinging men and women who got in her way. Dead bodies were starting to litter the floor, some were their men, some were the witch's men. The action was starting to fade somewhat. She entered into her small sitting room that was just off of the main foyer. She stopped, frozen, when she saw Robin's trademark cape laying on the floor near the fireplace across the room, a body dead still under it. _No_, her mind cried. Her heart raced, fear drowning her. She urged her feet to run faster to the body, she dropped down beside it and with all her strength, flipped the body so he was laying on his back. Her mind chanting, _Don't be him….god please, don't let it be him_. She looked at the face and she cried out in relief. It was not Robin but one of his merry men.

In her distraction she didn't notice one of the witch's men approach her from behind. She felt the sword push into her back. "Make no sudden movements…._queen_," his voice was sinister and cold. _Shit_. She knew better than to be distracted during battle. The man bound her hands with a rope of some kind making magic more difficult to perform….great. "Rise. Slowly," he snarled. She did as asked, her mind working overtime to come up with a scenario to get her out of this situation. "Turn around," the voice demanded. Soon they were face to face, he wore all green like all the others, his eyes held nothing but contempt for her.

Her lips curved upwards in a contemptuous smile, "You will regret this," she growled. It was important that she came across as unconcerned, never let the enemy have the upper hand.

The man seemed unfazed by her declaration, keeping one hand on her he lifted his blade to her temple with the other. He lightly dragged it down her face, over her cheek. He continued on a path down her throat and over the curve of her left breast landing so the sword pointed directly over her heart. His smile was cruel as he told her, "I'm going to receive much pleasure watching my master bring you such misery."

Before Regina could reply, she felt something fly past her head and she watched as an arrow struck the man dead centre in his forehead. His eyes widened with surprise and his sword dropped as he fell to his knees, instantly dead. Regina whirled around and came face to face with Robin, a look of hatred covering every inch of his face. The look left immediately once the Black Fairy's man was no longer a threat. His shirt was ripped but other than that he seemed unharmed, Regina closed her eyes briefly in relief. Robin rushed towards her, he pulled out his own sword to cut the ropes tied around her wrists. "Are you alright?" His voice was hushed, concerned.

"I'm fine," she told him. Her hand went to his face as soon as it was free. "I thought this was you," she breathed out, indicating the man on the ground.

Robin shook his head sadly, "Thomas. He was with me for many years. He….he jumped in front of a sword meant for me," he stuttered out. Regina cupped his face with her other hand, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead in comfort. She was filled with gratitude for the fallen man. His hands went over hers that still rested on his cheeks, he leaned his forehead against hers, and they stood for a moment both relieved the other was alright. When they heard a noise coming from the doorway they both turned sharply, a fireball in her hand, his bow and arrow in his, ready to strike.

"Whoa mate, it's only us," Hook said, his hands raised in the air. Charming, and Tinkerbell followed him in. Their faces solemn. Many lives had been lost, this was not a victory and they hadn't even came face to face with the Black Fairy yet.

The group huddled together making quick plans. Regina hoped the others fared better, her mind briefly thinking of John and Mulan waiting on the grounds. It seemed the witch had kept the attack contained in the castle thus far. The five of them discussed retreat but they all knew that they were still alive for a reason, the witch was not going to let them go so easily. Regina had enough of this, it was time for this witch to put up, or shut up. "Enough," Regina snarled. The others watched her as she walked slightly away from them. "Alright _witch_," she called into the air, "You've had your fun. Show yourself," she demanded.

A menacing cackle floated in all around them. The sound echoing off the walls. All five looked around trying to deduce just where the sound was coming from. Everyone had a weapon on guard. Suddenly a cloud of green smoke appeared in front of Regina and the Wicked Witch was in front of them, an unpleasant but gleeful smile graced her face. Two of the flying monkey creatures, the same as the one that had attacked she and Snow when they first arrived back in the Enchanted Forest, stood along side of her. She walked towards Regina, "We finally come face to face," she drawled out, her green face delighted. "That was quite a show everyone put on down here, very….enjoyable." She laughed. She glanced over at the weapons trained on her from Charming, Robin, Tinkerbell and Hook. "Well, aren't you all adorable," she waved her hand and froze them where they stood, the exact spell Pan had used on them all those months ago in Storybrooke. Regina readied her fireball and took aim at the witch. The witch merely caught it in her own hand, made it larger and threw it back at Regina. She ducked as it flew past her, the flame barely missing Hook as it flew by the others. The witch cackled again, "Oh sweetheart, you have got to do much better than that." She waved her hand in the air and Regina felt a barrier of some sort surround her. She knew that her magic was now unusable. _Damn it_.

The witch moved closer to Regina, her eyes dancing in amusement, "I've been watching you since your arrival back here, to the Enchanted Forest," she waved her hand around, "It's been such a touching tale." She suddenly barked out a laugh, "Down right hilarious at some points. When you and your _knight in shining armour_," her voice drawled out the name and her finger pointed in Robin's direction, "found the crystal ball….," she sighed. "Too funny. Crystal balls grow like apples on trees in OZ. I have a closet full," she snarled sarcastically.

Regina was starting to get pissed off. "End the games. What is it that you want," she demanded.

The Wicked Witch stuck her lower lip out in a pout, "It was only you I wanted. From everything I've learned about you, I expected you to come here to your castle alone. Good thing I had a plan B, right?" She laughed, she seemed unhinged. "Then one of my men was going to bring you on up here alone but then this fool," she pointed to Robin, "...had to come in and gallantly save you." Her voice went an octave deeper, "Very romantic." She walked towards him then and stood so she and Robin were face to face, Robin still frozen behind the barrier. Regina's heart skipped with worry. The words the witch spoke were for Regina but her eyes remained on Robin. "I tried to distract him, lead him away from you. The fool barely took his eyes off of you. I finally was able to push him into a different room...I knew the only way to keep him away from you was to….wound him, but that damn boy had to prove his loyalty and get himself killed." She bobbed her head on the last part and turned to face Regina once more. "But you probably meant, why am I causing all this havoc in the Enchanted Forest?" Her smile turned into a sneer and her eyes grew cold. Her personality switched in a blink of an eye. Her voice was dangerous, "What I want is something you are very familiar with Regina. I want _revenge_ and I want justice. I want to be able to see all of those who made a fool of me….suffer." She stepped even closer to Regina, "Unfortunately, I've heard you've made that quite impossible to do with Cora." She shook her head, "I was so looking forward to making that woman beg for mercy," she snarled.

The witch let out a dramatic sigh, "I guess you saved me one less killing as delicious as that one would have been." She laughed suddenly again, "I thought briefly that perhaps we could be a team. It had seemed that maybe you had issues with Rumpel as I did….," Her smile faded and was replaced with coldness, "...but you were weak and let _love _distract you. _Henry_." The witch breathed his name and Regina felt her entire body tense. What did this maniac know about her son. Was he in trouble? Far too many had crossed into the realm with no magic for Regina to have any comfort from the Witch's casual mention of Henry. Regina took a deep breath to calm herself, she could not lose her cool at this time. The witch continued on whining about how Regina had everything handed to her on a silver platter and how it was she who had been forced to make a comeback from nothing; the work she had to put into gaining every morsel of her power. This woman was clearly insane and it set Regina's nerves on edge. Yet those were the ones who were more likely to make mistakes, Regina stood and waited, hoping for a time to strike.

"My time away really allowed me the opportunity to put myself together again," the Witch said thoughtfully, "and I'm finally almost to the point where I will be the most powerful throughout all the realms." She smiled and regarded Regina for a moment. "Perhaps you've heard of the curse, Valta-asema?" Regina swallowed. She had heard of the curse, long ago, even Rumpelstiltskin had thought it was unachievable. It was said four things were needed to perform it, the Dark One's dagger, the Black Fairy's wand, the stone of the dead and the sacrifice of pure innocence. Could she actually have all those things, Regina wondered. Did the curse really exist?

The witch cackled once more, "I see your look of doubt. I possess almost everything. The stone of the dead resulted in the change of my skin colour," she growled. "That insipid fool, _Glinda_, just had to stick her nose where it didn't belong." Who the hell was Glinda? The witch continued, "It won't be long and I will have my pure innocence," she walked to stand in front of Charming. Regina could see the horror in his eyes when he realized the witch's plans. He and Snow's baby, who would be a complete innocent. "Even better that it comes from true love," the witch sang. "I have a back-up plan with the other Princess's baby as well. I'll have to take them both of course. I may raise the other just for fun," she said thoughtfully.

Regina had to put some sort of stop to this woman's madness. "You're pretty confident in telling us your plan," she snarled. "Do you plan on killing us all now?"

The witch turned around to face Regina once more, "Oh no," she answered. "Where's the fun in that? I kept you all alive for a purpose." She snaps her hand and a cage appeared beside her, inside it was the Blue Fairy. The witch had obviously tortured her, she was bruised and bloody. Regina had never seen Blue look quite defeated. "I even have to keep this one alive for the time being." She walked up to the cage, her face full of hatred. "I look forward to ripping her too pieces when the time is right."

"Let them go Black, they've done nothing," Blue pleaded with her.

"SHUT-UP," the witch yelled.

The Black Fairy faced Regina once more, "I am going to relish watching you all turn against one another. Watching everyone _hate _you once more. You see I've made a few modifications to that curse you cast so many years ago. What a sweet, ironic twist of fate it will be for you to be walking around….cursed." She giggled as Regina stared at her. "To maximize the full potential of my enjoyment you will all only forget this year. Everything that has happened here upon your arrival in the Enchanted Forest and everything dealing with me. And oh," She laughed and spun to face Robin, "You won't remember anyone who you met during your time here." Regina's heart sank at the witch's words. The witch moved closer to Robin and in a sinister voice said, "I could easily have killed him, he really is not needed for my plan but knowing that you…._care_ for one another, well that will be a lovely little side show to play with when I'm bored." She let out another one of her cackles that Regina had come to loathe in their short time together. She felt anger surround her as the witch's threats piled on and on. The witch turned suddenly once again and stormed at Regina, stopping just short of her. "In the end they will _all _hate you once more, including your precious Robin and his sweet little boy." Regina's blood boiled at the mention of Roland. "Then," the witch snarled, "I will kill you just as I wanted to do when you were a child." She smiled then and her voice took on a softer tone, "I'm going to take everything away from you."

Regina was through listening, even though she worried over the words the witch had spoken, she sure as hell wasn't going to let her know it. "Bring it," she growled. The witch slightly snorted at her words. Regina looked the Black Fairy up and down slowly and with all the venom she could muster she told her, "My mother was so much more than you'll ever be."

Something snapped in the witch's eyes at those words, she lifted her hand up and with her magic started to choke Regina. She felt the loss of air reaching her lungs immediately and fell to the floor. In the distance she heard the Blue Fairy shout her name. The witch lowered to the ground along with Regina, pure revulsion in her eyes. Regina could feel herself growing weaker from the lack of oxygen. She needed to do something. Her mind wandered to the knife that Robin had given her before entering the castle. Could she reach it? She slid her hand slowly down her leg to her boot, her fingers feeling around for the metal handle. Where was it? Finally she felt it, she gripped it with her hand and quickly drove the blade into the witch's thigh.

The witch screamed in agony, "YOU BITCH," she cried out. Regina gasped for air at the witch's release of her. The witch, in anger, raised her hand to finish Regina off with magic but her loss of concentration had unfrozen the others. Robin sent an arrow flying at the Black Fairy right away but unfortunately one of her monkeys jumped in front of her, sacrificing itself. The witch shrieked in frustration, "You will all pay," she snarled before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

Robin was by Regina's side immediately. His hand supporting the back of her head, while the other caressed her cheek. "Are you alright," he breathed out. She nodded her head, still trying to get her breathing back to normal. The others gathered around her including Blue who had been released from the cage. All of them looked shell-shocked.

"Well she was lovely," Hook murmured.

"Let's get out of here before she decides to come back," Tinkerbell said.

There were no arguments from any of them. The only safe place available for now was the Charming's Castle which Regina had already put under a protection spell. Robin helped Regina to her feet, keeping her close. Everyone stood quietly as Regina recited her evaporation spell. This witch was a bigger threat than most of them had originally thought. This caused Regina great concern.

* * *

**Remember, if you are at all confused with what the hell is happening, just ask. I'm writing this for fun, so please be kind with any plot holes that will most likely arise! lol. Let me know your thoughts.**


	20. Chapter 18

**I have so loved every review. Thanks again you guys. **

**I think, for the first time, I'm somewhat happy with how this chapter turned out.**

**I changed my rating to a M...just to be safe. I really don't get the ratings. Nothing too crazy happens, lol.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

They arrived back at the castle exhausted and still in a state of shock. Shock at all that the Wicked Witch had said and shock in the number of men and women they had lost in mere minutes. Snow and a few others greeted them as soon as they appeared.

"My god," Snow breathed, surprised by the state they all seemed to be in. The princess rushed immediately to her husband's side, embracing him. "Things didn't go well?" She asked, worry etched across her face.

"No," was her husband's only reply. He leaned his head against hers and placed a hand protectively over her stomach.

"A lot of lives were lost," Robin explained. He still stood close to Regina, his hand sitting on the small of her back, anchoring her to her spot. Her mind was still a whirlwind, trying to process all that had happened between them and the witch.

After the remaining fairies had taken Blue off to help heal her wounds, the group went about informing the others, in brief detail, just what had happened at Regina's castle. They did leave out some details, including a major part that would effect Snow tremendously. Now was not the time to tell her, or Aurora, of the witch's plan for their unborn children. They would have to be told of course but not yet.

Aurora, who had not been present for the briefing entered the room quickly, her eyes wide and searching. "Where's Philip?" She asked, her voice slightly frantic, "...and Mulan?"

Charming stepped towards her and gently placed his hand on her arm, "We told them to retreat if they did not get our signal. We didn't send them the signal, so they should be arriving shortly." Charming's voice was calm but Regina could hear the concern laced in it. They should be back by now, they all knew it. Had the witch's men or perhaps the Wicked Witch herself attacked them as well? Regina thought of John still out there. They may need help, she was the only one who had any chance battling the witch, she should go.

"It's been too long. They may be in trouble. I'll go see if they need support," she told the others.

"What?" Robin grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could make her leave. His voice lowered knowing how she disliked being confronted in front of the others, "She is out for your blood. It would not be wise for you to go." His eyes begged her to see reason.

She swallowed her irritation understanding his hesitation was because he cared, but someone had to go. She was the only one who made sense. Her eyes bore into his, she hoped he'd be able to read all that she was telling him there. "She wants me alive and miserable right now, more than she wants me dead. I'm the only one who can match her power, you know that."

They stared at one another for a moment but before a decision could be made, the others who had been missing entered the castle. They had made it back. Unfortunately, it seemed they too were smaller in number and they all looked as if they too had faced a battle.

Regina heard Aurora gasp and call out Philip's name. She ran to embrace her husband. Regina searched the crowd looking for John. She noticed Mulan, who was watching the reunion of husband and wife, and then a few others of Robin's men. Her eyes continued to scan for the form of John, each second passing by her worry continued to grow. She didn't have many she considered true friends, but John was one of them. Just as fear was beginning to overtake her, John stepped out of the small crowd and Regina sighed in relief. Robin went to his friend immediately, the two embracing when they met. Regina was right behind them, she surprised John with a hug as well. "I'm so glad you are well," she whispered into his ear.

As John pulled back from the hug he kept his hand on Regina's arm, his other hand grabbed for Robin. His eyes were wide and spooked as he started to speak, "They…. they were targeting specific people," he told them, his voice slightly shaking. "Those damn monkeys could have killed us all but…. there was only some of us they wanted." John and Philip then went into detail about what happened between them and the flying monkeys.

"There must be something we can do," Tinkerbell stated once all the various stories had been shared.

"The witch mentioned another curse. Regina what did she mean when she said she made modifications to your curse?" Charming asked.

"How many damn times will we be cursed," Regina heard Grumpy growl.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, addressing Charming's question. "I've been going over all she said in my head. She needs to obtain all of the items before she can cast the Valta-asema curse. She told us she has the stone of the dead already. She would need the Dark One's dagger and her own wand. The dagger would cease to exist if Rumple was dead," she told them.

"Lady Belle and Neal believe him to be alive," Robin interjected.

Regina turned her attention to Robin, nodding her head, "Yes. He must be."

"What?" Snow asked surprised, Rumpelstiltskin is still alive? How?"

Regina looked at the princess, shaking her head back and forth she answered, "I don't know. Belle and Neal had found some sort of evidence that made them think he was still alive. It has been months since we've heard from them. The witch must possess the dagger or at least knows its where-abouts. If she has the dagger it also means she has control of Rumple….," Regina trailed off.

"Well that can't be a good thing." It was Philip who spoke this time.

Regina hummed her agreement, her mind trying to make sense of everything. Her mind was stuck on one thing. "Storybrooke," she looked up at everyone, their eyes all falling on her in confusion.

"What about Storybrooke?" Snow asked her.

"She wants to use the curse I used 28 years ago to sent us all back there...again. But why? If she had all that she needed to cast this new curse, why not do it here in the Enchanted Forest? She could have ultimate power and still make us all miserable. Why go to a place where she is unfamiliar with….everything and cast the curse there? It doesn't make sense. She is missing something…." Regina ended there, her mind coming to a conclusion.

"Her wand," Tinkerbell finished.

Regina nodded her head in agreement, "It must be. The dagger wouldn't be in Storybrooke. It would have went with Rumple. She has scoured this land looking for it and has come up with nothing. He must have told her the last place it was seen and used was in Storybrooke."

"Which is why she has to try and cast the curse in the exact manner that you did," Charming said in understanding.

"Yes," Regina answered. "If she changes it too much the wand may be more difficult to find. It's why she doesn't plan on erasing all our memories….it's too risky. She has to erase this year though because we know who she is and that she is a threat." Regina thought for a moment before continuing, "Plus, it will have to be different because without my mother's _bubble_ of protection, this time the curse will bring all of them as well," she indicated Robin, John, Philip, Aurora and Mulan.

"Won't we notice all the new people in town and, well, Snow being pregnant?" Charming asked, stating the obvious hindrance of the witch's plan.

"I don't know how she plans on dealing with that. Perhaps our memories remain intact but will be altered. Maybe in her haste to get the wand she hasn't thought this plan through completely, which will give us an opportunity to figure things out." Regina stood suddenly, a thought coming to her mind. How could she only now be thinking of this, she wondered. She turned to look at them all gathered around. "If there is one thing I know about Rumpelstiltskin, it was that he always had a back-up plan. He had a way to break the curse that I cast. The witch wouldn't know that. She wouldn't know it was _someone_ who broke the curse."

"Emma," Snow breathed out her daughter's name.

"Emma," Regina echoed. "She broke the curse once….we may need her to do it again."

"Um, as great of a plan as that is and all. Is everyone forgetting Emma doesn't remember any of us," Grumpy spoke up.

"I would need to make a memory potion," Regina told them all.

"She would remember us? We would be able to see her again?" Snow's eyes were full of hope.

"It's possible to return her memories, yes," Regina answered. She then sighed in frustration, "Except we have no way to return to the land without magic. Rumple's palace is burnt to the ground, my castle is overtaken, it's too risky to seek out Ariel. There are no portals here to be able to get us to a different realm….unless someone has a _magic bean _on them," she ended sarcastically. Emma was the biggest hope they had, things just could never be easy. Regina hit the table in anger at this roadblock they faced.

She heard Robin clear his throat, "Perhaps these could be of assistance?" She turned to look at him as he pulled a pair of ruby slippers out of the inside of his shirt.

Regina stood staring at them for a moment, flabbergasted, before she moved forward, taking them in her hands, "Where did you get these? She wondered, disbelief still in her voice. They were genuine ruby slippers, she felt the magic pulse through her fingers as she held them.

"While at your castle, during the battle….I fell into this room full of books," he explained.

"My library," Regina stated.

"Yes. They were there, along with a crystal ball. I remembered Neal stating that ruby slippers were one of the things that could transport you to different realms when he was looking for a way to Neverland." He shrugged his shoulders before saying, "I thought they may come in handy at some point." He looked at Regina then, his eyes soften, and his voice lowered so he spoke only to her, "I had hoped they would allow you to see your Henry again."

Regina felt tears come to her eyes immediately. He had stolen the slippers for her and more importantly he had stolen them so she could see her son again. Regina felt this overwhelming feeling rise within her for the man that stood in front of her. It was that exact moment that she knew, without a doubt, that she was in love with Robin Hood. She was never one for public displays of affection, and what she felt for Robin was none of the business of anyone in this room, but the urge to show her appreciation was very strong. She closed the gap between them, with her hand snaking around the back of his head, she pulled him to her, their lips meeting. Robin's arms encircled her right away, pulling her even closer, he hummed with pleasure at her actions. It was Hook clearing his throat that made her pull away. "Thank you," she breathed, still looking at Robin. He smiled softly at her and she reluctantly turned to the others, all of whom looked a bit surprised by the show she had just put on. She cleared her throat, making an attempt to get her public persona back in place, "I guess we have our way to get to Emma," she told them. Now, they needed someone to go.

As if reading her mind, Snow White stepped forward. "I'm going," her voice was firm, her mind made up.

Charming was beside her immediately his hand grabbing her arm, "NO."

She turned to him, her eyes desperate but resolute, "I'm her mother. It has to be me."

"You can't go," Regina interjected. Snow's head snapped around to look at her. "It is too dangerous in your condition. There may be many realms you have to cross over into, complicated matters to handle."

"I'm more than capable to handle it," her voice was low, slightly cold.

"I know," Regina told her, she glanced up at Charming, there was no other way to deal with a mother who would risk anything for a child, she needed to know the real threat, "We must tell her."

Charming closed his eyes, painfully. "Tell me what?" The princess demanded looking to her husband, her face once again a mask of confusion.

David took a hold of his wife's hand and started to speak in a softer tone, "The witch, to complete her curse to become the most powerful in all the realms must….must have something of pure innocence to enact it."

Snow's eyes grew wide in horror, she knew immediately what was being implied by her husband, "She wants to take our baby," it was more a statement than a question.

Charming swallowed before taking a deep breath, "She needs to ki...kill our baby," his voice choked out. Snow's face went ashen and she started to fall to her knees. David grabbed her elbow, calling her name, as Robin rushed forward to grab her other arm. They set her down carefully.

"She must be lying," the princess gasped out.

"She isn't," Regina told her quietly, "It's why someone else must go."

Charming was going to stay to make sure Snow and the baby were protected. Regina knew she could not risk going. The scroll had been clear, she could not see Henry again. Who knew what the consequences would be if she were to see him as heartbreaking as the thought was. It was then that Hook stepped forward, having been quiet for most of the discussion. "I'll go," he stated to everyone. His face was oddly vulnerable and Regina realized just how deeply his feelings for Emma must run. "I'll stop at nothing to reach Swan," he told them all. It was decided.

* * *

Before Hook could depart, the memory potion to give to Emma needed to be made. There were items that Regina needed to complete it that she had no access to. Robin and Charming set out to get those items from various places around the Enchanted Forest. Regina was not overly thrilled with the plan, of having Robin leave the castle no longer under protection from the witch, but she dealt with it since he was one of few people she completely trusted. While they were gone and Regina had prepared what she could of the potion, she, Snow White and a few others searched books to see if there was any spell that could be used to protect the unborn children of Snow White and Aurora.

It was early one morning Regina found herself alone with Snow both scouring for a miracle. Everything they had found so far was either too dangerous to the babies or impossible for Regina herself to perform. Regina was a few pages into a book when she heard the princess growl in frustration and throw a book across the room. "This can't be happening again," she exclaimed.

Regina watched as Snow threw her head into her hands. She felt guilt arise within her. The last time it had been she who was the one out to destroy Snow's baby, that seemed like a million of years ago now. It didn't even seem like it would be something she would do, but it had been. Her hate of Snow White had blinded her completely and destroying the princess, and everything connected to her, had been what she thought could make herself happy. It definitely had not made her happy. An ironic twist of fate had made Snow White partly responsible for the happiness she did find. It was Henry, Snow's grandson, that had given her more joy than she could have ever imagined. And now as they sat in the room together, Regina knew there was still something she had to do. She walked slowly over to the princess and placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder. Snow looked up into the eyes of her former step-mother, her own eyes blinking trying to stop tears from falling in her sorrow. Regina took a deep breath, finding the courage to say what she needed to say, "I'm sorry for separating you from Emma," she breathed, her voice slightly shaking, "I'm sorry for everything. But I swear to you Snow….I will _not _let this witch harm your child, even if it is the last thing I do." A tear slipped down Snow's face, then the princess immediately stood to her feet pulling Regina into a tight hug. Regina froze for only a moment before she returned it. As the women stood in the embrace, Regina closed her eyes at the sensation that went through her as a piece of her heart finally found healing.

* * *

The next day Robin and Charming returned, much to Regina's relief. She set about finishing the memory potion. It was important that Hook leave as soon as possible. None of them knew when the witch would put the curse into play. Finally the potion was complete and Hook was ready to leave. A small crowd gathered around to see him off. The ruby slippers adorned his feet. "When you find Emma, she must drink the potion willingly or it won't work," Regina warned him. Hook nodded his head in understanding. "There's something else," Regina said. Hook looked at her in annoyance, clearly irritated she had not told him every detail. "If you cross the line back into Storybrooke it is most likely you too will forget this past year. It is in everyone's best interest if you remain out of Storybrooke until at least one of us remember. You'll be the only one who will recall what the witch looks like."

Hook sighed, "I think the green skin will be hard to miss love," he sarcastically drawled. Regina sent him a nasty look. "I'll do my best but know this, if Swan wants me in Storybrooke….that's where I'll be." Regina knew arguing the point would get her no where so she said nothing.

As Hook readied himself to use the power of the slippers Regina stopped him once more, her voice slightly desperate, "I know Emma will agree with me on this. Henry is _not_ to come to Storybrooke. He must be protected at all costs." As much as she longed to see Henry again, having him enter Storybrooke with a homicidal maniac on the loose, not to mention the unforeseen consequences of seeing her again, well that was not going to happen. Her eyes begged Hook not to argue, he didn't. He nodded his head in agreement and was gone.

* * *

In the days following Hook's departure, Regina buried herself in searching through books. She hardly left the Charming's library. There had to be something she could do to fix this, some spell she could cast to stop this Wicked Witch. She could find nothing.

"You've been avoiding me," a familiar voice floated across the room. Regina looked towards the sound and saw Robin leaning against the door frame at the entrance of the library.

"I haven't," she denied, which was partially true but also partially a lie. A part of her had been avoiding him. She had been desperately looking for an answer for many reasons, a major one being that of the man who stood in front of her now. She wanted to find some way to remember him, to remember Roland. She had unfortunately came up empty-handed. The thought of neither of them remembering any of their time together, the feelings they experienced, overwhelmed her. He looked at her, giving her a look that read, _I know you_. She sighed, closing her eyes in sadness. She opened them back up and looked up at the man who had come to mean so very much to her. "We won't remember each other," she whispered, her voice full of grief, "Perhaps it would be best if we just ripped the band-aid off now."

Robin knelt down in front of her so they were eye to eye, his hands resting on her knees, "I do not know what that means," he told her softly, "...but it does not sound like a good plan to me." He shuffled his knees so he was even closer to her. "Regina we can not lose hope now, not after all we have been through. We _will_ meet again….I know it." His voice was firm, confident, he believed every word he was telling her. She longed to believe it as well. Hope still just did not come naturally to her. He grinned at her then, the smile slightly wicked, as he cockily stated, "I know from past experience, you will not be able to resist me."

Regina groaned at his teasing, rolling her eyes. She hit his shoulder as he laughed and a small smile tugged at her lips. "Will you never not be an ass," she asked him.

His eyes twinkled, "What fun would that be?" His hands started to rub slowly back and forth on her thighs where they still sat. His face took a more serious turn, his voice was low as he addressed her once more, " I have never felt for another woman what I feel for you. We will find each other once more if it comes to that, but let us not waste one moment of the time we have left together here worrying about what may happen. I want to be with you…._always_," he breathed out. Regina was overcome with emotion at his words. Her heart pounded in her chest and she had a difficult time remembering to breath. She leaned towards him and their lips met together in a slow, powerful, emotional kiss. As they parted, they looked at one another both seeking answers to the questions they had.

Robin stood slowly holding his hand out for Regina to take. She placed her hand in his as she stood as well. Still holding her hand Robin turned to leave as Regina followed him out of the library, down many corridors, until they finally stood at the door of Regina's room. He turned to face her again his eyes asking if she wanted to do this, she answered him by pressing her lips to his once more. That was all it took as Robin wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss, his tongue gloriously invading her mouth. He fumbled around looking for the doorknob, when he finally found it they stumbled over the threshold into her room, his foot raising to kick the door shut again. They broke apart both needing air, their breath heavy. He raised his hand to caress her cheek, his touch was so tender Regina felt tears spring to her eyes. "Are you alright," he whispered, his eyes concerned.

"More than I've ever been," she answered him in a whisper of her own. Robin pushed her slightly as they walked towards the bed. She felt the back of her knees hit the edge and she sat down. The way Robin looked down at her, she felt nothing short of a goddess. He took his hand and lifted one of her legs. He undid the buckle of her boot and gently pulled it off of her foot. He then repeated the action with her other leg. His eyes never leaving hers. She watched as he undid the buttons of his shirt, he took it off and her hands went immediately to touch his stomach, placing a small kiss at the hair around his belly button. She felt him shudder at her touch. She glanced up at him once more and her hands went to work on removing his belt. Her hand slightly moved over the bulge in his pants and she heard him hiss at the contact. She felt herself shiver at the sound. Pleasure coursing through her. Once his pants were removed he stood in a boxer like garment.

Regina went to work on removing her own shirt and Robin assisted her in removing her pants. Soon she laid on the bed wearing nothing. The way Robin looked at her did not leave her feeling vulnerable but rather empowered. "You are…. _exquisite_," he breathed. He removed his boxers and Regina's heart rate increased even more so. She had never felt such anticipation before. His body enveloped hers and as their skin finally made contact, Regina felt every inch of her come alive. Their lips met once again, tongue dueling with tongue. It didn't take long before Robin's lips were at her neck, sucking at her pleasure point there causing her to squirm and whisper his name. His lips continued down her body finding her breast, his kisses becoming more sloppy. His tongue darted out to flick her nipple causing Regina to arch her back and moan. She simply could not wait any longer, "Robin, please," she begged. It didn't take much to convince him. He brought his lips back to hers giving her a quick kiss. He looked at her then, his eyes dark with arousal….and love. Regina gasped as he entered her.

In the aftermath, they laid, their naked bodies entwined. Regina had never experienced love making so gentle, so loving, so….fulfilling before. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. Robin captured it with his finger and kissed her tenderly where it had fallen. She reached to hold his hand and grabbed the arm that held the lion tattoo. Her heart rate increased once more at the sight of it. Her finger lightly traced its outline. "Along time ago, Tinkerbell led me to my soul-mate," she confessed, her voice was quiet. "He had a lion tattoo but I was too afraid and never spoke to him….what a fool I was."

Robin placed a finger from his other hand under her chin, pushing up so she would have to look at him. His face held some surprise from her words but mostly it was understanding. "Perhaps we were not suppose to meet then. Fate was for me to shoot you with an arrow and fall completely…." Regina's breath hitched as he paused. His hand slid up to her cheek, his eyes so full of warmth, he brushed his nose against hers. "I love you Regina," he whispered. "I have for some time now."

Regina felt the tears come to her eyes immediately from his confession and her heart felt lighter than it had ever before. She didn't know how to answer. Not many good things had come from telling people how she felt about them. Robin smiled softly at her as she struggled to open her mouth. He placed his finger over her lips, "You don't have to say anything," he told her. She blinked her eyes to stop the tears from falling and pressed her lips to his. If she couldn't yet say the words she would show him with her actions just how she felt for him.

* * *

The next few weeks Regina spent every moment during the day with Roland and Robin, playing games, reading books, having fun and every night was spent coming apart in Robin's arms. Things were blissful but the Wicked Witch's threat loomed over them all casting a shadow over everything. At some points though Regina was almost able to forget. The three of them were in the midst of reading one of Roland's favourite books, cuddled together on his bed when the sound of thunder invaded the castle. A strong wind pushed in the windows and Roland cried out in fear. Robin wrapped his arms around his son as he and Regina made eye contact. Dread filled her as she felt a familiar magic in the air. "It's here," she whispered. Robin grabbed for her as well and the three held onto each other as the wind swirled around them. A sound of a cackle floated throughout the room. Regina's eyes stayed on Robin and the words that had been so hard to say previously suddenly poured out of her. "I love you," she cried out. She watched as tears formed in Robin's eyes as they shared a tender kiss. As they pulled back, she placed a kiss on Roland's head, "I love you both." And then everything went black.

* * *

The sound of an alarm jolted Regina from her sleep. Her hand reaching out to try and stop the intruding sound. She buried her head further into the pillow not quite ready to wake up. An alarm? She sat up suddenly, looking around. She sat in her bedroom, she was still in Storybrooke. They were suppose to be in the Enchanted Forest, why was she in Storybrooke? Had this all been one terrible nightmare, Henry being taken, Peter Pan, the new curse? _Henry_. She jumped out of bed rushing to her son's room. _Please be there….please be there_. She opened his door finding his room empty. Disappointment overwhelmed her. Maybe he was with Emma. She ran to her room and quickly dressed. She urged her feet faster as she raced down the stairs, grabbing her purse. She threw open her door, startled to find Snow White and Charming there ready to knock.

"Why are we not in the Enchanted Forest?" Charming demanded, "What did you do?"

Regina shook her head, confusion rising in her. "Henry? Emma?" She asked, her voice slightly frantic.

"Gone." Charming told her, his voice less accusing having seen her bewildered face. Regina closed her eyes, displeased at this news "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know," she breathed. "Perhaps I was wrong and we were to stay here still without Henry and Emma."

"There is something else." Snow finally spoke, her eyes wide, shell-shocked. The princess slowly turned around to face Regina completely revealing her very pregnant stomach. Regina blinked several times shocked at Snow's expanded stomach, what the hell was going on?

* * *

**Thus, part one of my story essentially ends. **

**I did not originally have Regina dropping the L-bomb in part one, but it just seemed right to me.**

**I could end it here if you are all sick of me or I could continue the tale in Storybrooke for part two. Let me know your thoughts!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Wow. I am overwhelmed. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Guess I am continuing the tale.**

** I still do not own anything regarding OUAT. Just having a little fun.**

**Here's the start of Part 2!**

* * *

Regina, Snow, and Charming sat in Regina's living room all at a loss of what to say. Regina had no idea what had happened. The scroll had been clear, to counter Pan's curse they all had to return to the Enchanted Forest. Why did they not go back and how in the hell did Snow White get so far advanced in a pregnancy. She appeared to be almost entering her third trimester. None of this made any sense.

It was the princess who finally spoke, "What do you think happened Regina? Are Henry and Emma alright?" Worry was clear on her face.

"I don't know," Regina whispered. she shook her head back and forth, "We should be back in the Enchanted Forest….I don't understand why we're not." She suddenly stood and walked across the room to look out the window. Henry was the main thing on her mind. _Please let him be safe_. Her heart ached at the thought of him, what she wouldn't give just to have him here wrapped in her arms. To know for sure that he was well, that he was protected.

Regina turned back around as Charming spoke, his hand resting on his wife's arm, "Clearly something else happened," his eyes indicating his wife's pregnant form.

Not knowing what else to do, the three made a plan to search around Storybrooke. They planned to talk to others to see if there had been any other drastic changes. Perhaps someone else had some knowledge on what had transpired in the last couple of hours. They agreed to meet back at Granny's. Something had definitely happened from the time Emma and Henry left Storybrooke until this very moment, Regina just had no idea what that was.

* * *

Regina decided that the first place she needed to get to was her vault. Once she had time to adjust to this new _reality _somewhat, she realized that magic seemed to be no longer present in Storybrooke. She had slightly panicked at the thought. If Peter Pan was still a threat she was going to need magic, which was why getting to her vault was foremost on her mind. Her car hummed to life and she set off on the familiar path towards the cemetery. Her mind swirled with various possibilities of what had happened for her counter spell not to have worked. Snow being fairly pregnant was the spoiler in everyone of those possibilities. That was the situation that threw her every single time. She couldn't quite imagine how Snow felt, this pregnancy thrust on her so suddenly. Regina was so lost in her thoughts, she startled when someone stumbled out onto the road in front of her. She let out a scream as her foot lunged for the brake. She had no time to swerve. Her car hit the person with a loud thud. The sound vibrated throughout the car making Regina feel dizzy. _Shit….shit_. As she rushed to get out of her car, she prayed she didn't just kill this person….she would never hear the end of it from the Charmings. As she got to the front of her car she saw a man laying there. He didn't look familiar to her but appeared to be around her age. The man groaned causing Regina to react. She crouched down beside him. "Are you alright?" she asked. She hoped he was fine, she did not have time to deal with this right now. She should have known better to be driving when she was so distracted.

The stranger groaned again, his eyes blinking as they opened, "What the hell was that," he moaned. His eyes, now fully open, looked at Regina as she hovered over him. She felt her breath hitch at his look, there was something about his eyes….she shook her head, coughing to clear her throat from the strange sensation.

"Are you well?" she asked.

"Do I look well?" he countered. "I was just hit by this.…this magical carriage," he indicated her car, his voice bewildered.

_Magical carriage? _Did he think he was in the Enchanted Forest? She froze as she came to a possible conclusion. Perhaps he did just come from the Enchanted Forest. _Oh god_. He went to stand and Regina reached out to grab his arm to help him up. As her hand came in contact with him, she felt a jolt race through her body. She pulled her hand away quickly from him. He must of felt it as well judging by the peculiar look on his face. Things felt... off. She looked him over, deciding that he seemed relatively unharmed….she needed answers. "Who are you?" she demanded. He looked so familiar to her.

"You are the one who just tried to kill me, who are you?" He seemed as aggravated as she was.

Her irritation flared, how dare he challenge her. "This is _my _town. Now tell me who you are before I call the sheriff," she growled. It was a threat more than anything, she'd rather eat her own hand than call Charming.

He took a step towards her, his eyes seemed to have come alive. He was enjoying the fact that he had made her annoyed. It was quite unnerving. "You will have to do better than a Sheriff to scare me," his voice was light and he grinned at her, "I've been out running those all my life."

That's when it hit her, where she recognized the face, _Robin Hood_. There had been wanted posters all over the Enchanted Forest. She stepped towards him this time, feeling as if she now had the upper hand knowing his identity. "Our Sheriff isn't quite as incompetent as the Sheriff of Nottingham…._thief_," she breathed out the name, relishing the anticipation of seeing Robin Hood's face fall when he realized she knew just who and what he was.

He simply laughed at her words, his eyes amused. Before she knew what was happening, he had grabbed her, spun her around so her back was against him holding her tightly. "What the hell are you doing?" she cried out, anger pouring out of her every pore.

She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. "This is your doing, bringing us to this strange land, is it not? Just what do you want from us…._your majesty_?" his voice was low. Regina's head snapped to attention at his words, his recognition of her.

"I want nothing from you, this is _not _my doing," she snarled. She hoped it wasn't her doing anyway. "Now, unhand me," she demanded. He was really pissing her off.

His hold loosened somewhat but he still did not let go. "I know of your curse," he told her, "Your skill of lying is atrocious," he breathed into her ear. Suddenly her mind flashed to somewhere else**; a blade gently on her neck, his voice, **_**"your skills with the blade are atrocious"**_**, her nose nuzzling into his neck, kissing it seductively**, and suddenly she was back, her heart racing at the memory. Was it a memory? It couldn't be. What the hell did he do to her? Her thoughts fell on Peter Pan, she would not be fooled by anyone again. She lifted her high-heeled clad foot, and with all her strength aimed for his groin. Once contact was made Robin immediately let go of her, yelling in pain. She turned to face him, watching as he doubled over, groaning. Before she could accuse him of using magic on her he grunted out, "I thought that per...perhaps you would resort to your trademark fireball, but….," he gasped for more air. "Never did I foresee you attempting to prevent me from having children." He looked up at her, his hands on his knees, still bent over.

She looked at him hunched over, there was something about him. He was definitely not a threat. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew. He slowly stood up regarding her as well. It was Regina who finally spoke,"I don't know what has happened but I did not transport you here on purpose…." She really did not know how to explain this situation, especially when she had no clue what was going on either. He continued to look at her when suddenly they were surrounded by many men holding various objects as weapons, all directed towards her. It looked like a hillbilly army. Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes at how ridiculous they all looked.

"Stand down men," Robin told them, his eyes still on her.

"Robin, that's the Evil...the Evil Queen," one of the men said confused.

"The Queen, yes. Weapons….," he looked around at what the men all held and slightly chuckled before continuing, "...are not needed. The men slowly lowered their things carefully watching Regina. Her eyes still watched the man called Robin Hood. It did not go unnoticed by her that he did not call her evil.

She cleared her throat and spoke to him, "If you wish to know all that I know, we're meeting in one hours time at Granny's," she indicated the diner down the street with her finger. With that said she held her head high and marched as gracefully to her car as she could. This meeting with Robin Hood and these men had left her with more questions than answers.

* * *

An hour had past and Regina had never made it to her vault. She now sat in Granny's diner with Snow, Charming, Belle, Tinkerbell, and a few others. Red, Archie, Neal were some of the people still out checking to see if things had changed in Storybrooke at all. The more stories that came in, the stranger the whole situation became. Rumple, Emma, and Henry were still gone. Pan and all the lost boys were no where to be found. Hook was missing, as were Blue and some of the older fairies. It also appeared that more than Robin Hood and his men had arrived in Storybrooke. Snow and Charming had also come upon Aurora, that girl Maleficent was not very fond of Regina remembered, and her husband Philip. Their story was almost as puzzling as Snow White's. Aurora was also pregnant, so pregnant she would be due any day. The strange fact being that she and Philip only recall finding out she was pregnant. They remembered none of the nine months that stood between that time. They went to bed one night, Aurora was three weeks pregnant, then they woke up in a different land nine months pregnant. _Nine months_. Regina had started to think perhaps her spell went wrong, instead of sending everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, she brought the people who still resided in the Enchanted Forest here to Storybrooke. Why the missing people though….and Snow's pregnancy….and _nine months_? Regina loathed this feeling of confusion that had haunted her for the past six hours. If she didn't start getting some answers soon she was sure she was going to go mad.

Granny's door chimed, Regina looked up to see the familiar figure of Robin Hood enter and for some reason her heart seemed to skip a beat. She watched as he scanned the room, unsure of his surroundings.

"Robin?" she heard Snow exclaim.

"Snow?" Robin's voice seemed to radiate relief. The two embraced and talked quietly to one another for a few moments. Of course Snow would know the idiot who jumped in front of her car and then tried to attack her. She straightened as Snow led him over to where they had been sitting.

"Robin, this is my husband David," she indicated Charming and the two men shook hands. The princess turned towards her, "And this is Regina."

"Ah, yes," Robin smiled slightly, "We have already met. She tried to run me over with her magical carriage," he talked to Snow, but his eyes watched Regina. His smile infuriated her. She simply rolled her eyes which only made him smile wider.

Snow looked slightly confused, "Her magical carriage?" Realization seemed to dawn on her face, as she gasped, "You hit him with your car?" she exclaimed, turning towards Regina.

"He's fine," Regina muttered.

Robin chuckled at her reply, his eyes amused, "That I am," he replied.

The chime rang once again throughout the diner, indicating another's presence. They all turned toward the sound. A woman entered this time, she seemed to be mid-30's, long reddish-brown hair….pretty enough, but also unfamiliar to Regina. Her eyes were wide and slightly fearful as she looked around. "Oh, excuse me," Robin said as he went immediately to the woman. They quickly embraced and Robin kissed her on the cheek. Regina felt something wash over her. She wasn't quite sure just what it was. Robin led her over to them, he smiled softly at the nervous woman, "This is my wife Marion," he told them. That surprised her, not once did she think that Robin Hood might be married. It…._unsettled_ her, but she couldn't figure out why. What did she care if he was married or not, she didn't know him nor did she want to know him. Still the feeling plagued her as Robin introduced Marion to Snow and Charming. Finally they turned towards her, his eyes seemed unsure, "This is, uh….," he didn't know how to introduce her.

"The Evil Queen," his wife gasped, then threw her hand over her mouth in horror and fear that she had blurted out the name.

Regina felt indignation rise within her at the woman's words. She did not take pleasure in being called _evil_ any longer. She never really did. "Regina," she bit out, trying to not sound too unpleasant. The woman nodded her head a little, but her arm clutched to Robin. Robin simply looked at Regina, his eyes appeared perplexed.

Snow had ushered them away then reassuring both Marion and Robin that they were all trying to figure out what had happened, including Regina. _Sweet Snow _once again trying to smooth things over. She heard small tidbits of the conversation between the four, they just appeared here in Storybrooke one night, how strange this land was, Charming and Snow promising that they would help them all adjust. David and Snow were being the loyal leaders that they were. Regina couldn't seem to stop her eyes from drifting to the man she had earlier hit with her car though. She couldn't shake that strange feeling she felt, especially that flash she had experienced when he had her locked in his arms. It was then that he looked over at her, their eyes locked in a intense hold. His eyes were so blue, so overwhelming, Regina felt her heart rate increase and had to look away. When she found the nerve to look again, Robin was staring at his wife. _His wife_.

Regina did not have any more time to reflect on this weird feeling that had consumed her when Aurora suddenly cried out in pain. "My baby," she gasped.

Many people had jumped into action. It seemed the young princess had went into labour. _Great_, Regina had briefly thought. She went about helping everyone clear some chairs so that Aurora could lay down. "Someone get the doctor," one of the dwarves had yelled.

Robin's wife, Marion, stepped forward, "I'm a midwife in the Enchanted Forest. I could be of assistance," she offered. A path was made for her as Aurora accepted her help, the young woman relieved to be getting help from a midwife from the only home she knew. Marion made some demands for wet cloths and very calmly set about to relax Aurora, her hand kindly caressing the girl's forehead. She was very sweet. _Too sweet_. It turned out to be a false labour but Marion had told them the time was growing near. Aurora had insisted that Marion be there when the time really did come. In just those thirty minutes Marion had become very popular among the residents of both Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest, including Snow White and Charming. Regina felt troubled.

Once things had slowed down, Robin and Marion were preparing to leave with Snow and Charming. Snow had found them a lovely little place to stay. Regina watched them all as she sat on a stool at Granny's counter. She hadn't noticed it when she had first walked in but she now noticed that Marion walked with quite a limp. As the woman passed her, Regina spoke to her, "What happened to your leg?" It was rather blunt but Regina found herself not caring. Marion looked at her, a flash of irritation spread through her eyes, "It's just a war wound from some…._unfortunate soul_," she grinned slightly, a hint of wickedness there. She then walked over to Robin, wrapped her arms around his arm and placed a loving kiss on his cheek as the two walked out of the diner with the Charmings. Regina felt suspicion surround her. Something was definitely very wrong.

* * *

**I struggled with the decision of what I ended up doing versus having everyone's memories being slightly altered so they thought all the other residents of the EF had always been apart of Storybrooke as well, but I stayed with my original plan. The witch had to change the original curse as little as possible so the wand would be easy to find. Things about her curse are different though. She did have to alter Robin and his men's minds to include her "Marion", but that wouldn't affect finding the wand. It allows her to mess with Regina though. Plus, who know's what Rumple has been up to on his end, he could have changed things as well. Again, I fully admit...there will most likely be plot holes...I'm no real author! Also, I couldn't pass up the opportunity for Robin to experience new things in a strange land. **

**I hope everyone will continue to enjoy this part of the journey. Thanks again for reading. Let me know what you thought!**


	22. Chapter 20

**All of your reviews are again so wonderful. Thank you!**

**For those that are confused, Marion is NOT magically alive. The Wicked Witch is posing as her, to give herself a different identity and to mess with Regina. She has only altered the memories of those who would have known Marion in the Enchanted Forest...aka Robin and the merry men. Everyone else remembers everything in their past but the last 9 months spent in the Enchanted Forest.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It felt damp and cold as Regina descended the stairs to her vault. Snow and Charming had been so involved in helping the new residents of Storybrooke settle in the past couple of days they had seemed to have lost focus on what mattered, figuring out what the hell happened to them all. At times Regina felt this desperate urge to escape, leave Storybrooke and all it entailed behind her. She had always been able to cross the town line, the memory loss never effecting her, but with all these strange occurrences happening who knows what would happen if she crossed the line now. She couldn't risk losing her memories of Henry, even if that would stop the pain. Regina leaned her head against her vault door, her heartbreak overwhelming her momentarily. Sometimes it felt like she was drowning. She took two deep breaths to calm herself and proceeded into the room where she kept every useful magical item she possessed. When she stepped through the door it looked as if a hurricane had been through the room. Everything that had lined the shelves were gone, someone had been there. She slammed her hand against the wall and yelled out in frustration. Someone was definitely up to something and whatever it was they required magic to do it.

Regina needed to clear her head, she needed to walk off this tension that had come over her. She needed to get back into this game properly, especially since it seemed like she was going to have to figure this out single handedly. Leaving her car in the cemetery lot, she decided to walk through the woods to think and wear off some of this frustration that had been building since she woke up just those three short days ago. She breathed in the air as she walked among the trees, she had always enjoyed the smell of the forest. As a child, she had often escaped there when her mother had been particularly….cruel. On those suffocating, depressing days during her marriage to Leopold, she had often found herself disappearing in the surrounding woods to get away for even just a short while. The forest had represented freedom. She allowed herself to stop for a moment, stretching some weariness out of her bones, when three apples lined up on a log that sat level to her chest caught her eye. What was this? She went over closer to investigate. As she neared the closest apple, she felt something sharp graze past her arm, she watched as an arrow struck the apple closest to her. She quickly fell to the ground fearing that she was under attack, knowing she had no magic to protect herself. She felt a sensation of pain in her shoulder. Had she been hit? Laying on the ground she lifted her hand to her left shoulder to check the damage, when her hand felt nothing, her head snapped sharply down to look. There was no arrow. Why had it felt like she was hit?

Soon she heard footsteps approaching her and a voice calling out in the distance, she braced herself in a defense position. "Are you alright, m'lady?" A male voice asked concerned.

Regina felt annoyance bubble within her at the question. For god's sake she was laying on the ground after an arrow almost shot her. "Does it look like I'm alright," she hissed, finally looking up to see who the incompetent fool was that had tried to kill her. Her eyes locked with that of the infamous Robin Hood, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," she groaned. She leaned her head against the tree and closed her head.

"Your majesty I apologize, I did not see you in my line of vision when I let the arrow go," his voice was laced with regret.

She opened her eyes and stared at him, shaking her head, "Is this revenge?" she asked, "For the car _incident_."

Robin looked slightly confused, "Revenge? No. Snow was generous to lend me her bow and arrows to use while she, David, and Marion worked on helping others adjust. Marion has taken to the town quite well, much better than I. I needed to escape for a while, the forest has always been my freedom."

Regina looked at him, momentarily surprised on how his words of the forest equaling freedom echoed her thoughts just moments before. He reached out his hand to offer her help up. She blinked her eyes several times snapping out of her thoughts, remembering the arrow that had just missed her. She pushed his hand away, scoffing. "I am quite capable of standing on my own," she snapped.

He smiled slightly, "Of course you are." He backed away a little, allowing her enough room to stand. Once she was standing, Robin spoke once more, "What does bring you to these majestic woods this fine morning….your majesty?" Her title was added as an afterthought.

"That is none of your concern," she told him bluntly. She was still so frustrated with her failed attempt at acquiring any of her magical items from her vault. When she found out who had invaded her space and stole from her….there would be hell to pay, she thought furiously. She froze suddenly and looked at Robin accusingly. The pieces falling together in her mind. Stolen items plus a notorious thief, the answer was staring her right in the face this whole time. She stormed towards him, fury pouring out of her, the man jumping back in surprise as she neared him. "YOU," she growled loudly, pointing at him. "Where are all my things?" Her voice was low and accusing.

"What are you talking about?" Robin's face was bewildered.

"You just _happen _to be in the woods by my vault, and all my potions just _happen_ to be missing," Regina was so angry so could hardly think straight.

"Are you accusing me of stealing from you?" Robin's voice grew louder, he was clearly not happy with the accusation. "I do not do that anymore," he told her, his voice even and very displeased.

"Once a thief, always a thief," she hissed, "Now give me back all of my things or you will regret ever having crossed me."

He stepped closer to her, his eyes flashing with irritation and heat. Regina's heart was racing. "You do not scare me _Queen. IF _I still stole from people, you would be the last one on my list. I have NO use for _magic_," he snarled the word.

"Ever since all of you showed up in my town, strange things have been happening….this is no coincidence." She stuck her finger out and poked him hard in the shoulder. Deep down she knew that he was telling the truth but she was just so fed up with losing Henry and finding no answers to any of the questions she had. Robin had become a very convenient punching bag to take it all out on.

"Believe me, I would rather be anywhere but here. This land is filled with many strange and peculiar things," he curled his nose up in distaste.

"The indoor plumbing alone makes this place ten times the place the Enchanted Forest ever was," she countered, her nerves were on edge. She growled in frustration, she had reached her limit and she just wanted to be angry. She wasn't even aware of what exactly she was saying. "Ever since you've arrived here," she continued, her fury growing with each word, "...You have attacked me, and you have tried to impale me with your damn arrow, you're a menace…." she hissed, trailing off.

"Are you being serious?" Robin bellowed, stepping even closer to her. There was not much room between them, both of their breathing heavy from adrenalin. "_You_ hit me with your damn….," Robin's face turned confused as he searched for the word.

"Car," Regina breathed out in exasperation.

"Yes," he shouted, his voice still loud and hard. "Everyone in this town have been kind to us, helping everyone settle but you….you have been rude and self-serving."

Regina's voice rose to match his, "I've been _rude_ and _self-serving _because I'm the _only_ one still trying to figure out what the hell happened here and trying to ensure that my son is safe." Her breath hitched at the end of her tirade and she felt tears threatening to surface. She would not cry in front of this stranger, she had already shared too much in her anger.

The rage seemed to vanish immediately from Robin, his face more puzzled than anything. "Your son?" he asked, his voice softer….kinder. Regina turned away from him. She really needed to learn to control her words, her emotions. "Your majesty?" he prodded. His hand reached out to grab her arm, he turned her towards him. She felt a shiver race through her. "What of your son?"

She wanted to stomp away, her brain screamed at her to….but her heart? Her heart urged her to talk to this man. His eyes held such concern and sincerity she felt the words spill out of her. She told him the entire story of Henry. She didn't even stop there, she told him about her original curse, of Emma, of Pan, and of the sacrifice she had to make to save her son. "Something has happened," she whispered. "Tinkerbell is trying to find Blue, Neal and Belle are grieving, Snow and Charming are helping everyone settle." She pointed to herself before continuing, "My only concern is Henry, his well-being. I have to figure things out, even if I have to do it on my own….it's...it's what I'm used to…."

"I'll help you," Robin interjected, his voice kind. Regina's eyes shot to his, disbelieve hung over her. She couldn't believe that she had shared so much with this man but the idea that he had offered to help her...that blew her away. He hardly knew her and for 80 percent of the time they _had _been in each other's presence, she had been yelling at him. If he truly knew her, what she had done, he would have made no such proposal. "Let me help you," he urged after she had not answered.

"I...I…" she stumbled over her words. She suddenly found it very difficult to breath. She needed some time, some space to think. She needed to get away from Robin, from his confusing presence in her life at this moment. He infuriated her, confused her, but yet there was this pull that drew her to him, that drove her to tell him things that she would never share with another soul. She didn't know this man, everything was so overwhelming. "I have to go," she finally said. She turned quickly and walked away. She kept walking even as she heard Robin in the distance calling for her to wait.

* * *

Regina did not stop walking until she reached the small park by the beach. She sat on the bench and glanced at the haven she had created for her son so long ago. Henry had loved this park. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't quite stop thinking about her run in with Robin. The emotions he stirred in her. At some points it felt as if she already knew him, but of course she didn't. She thought of the moment where he almost hit her with his arrow and the feeling she had experienced. She had thought she'd been hit in the shoulder. That flash gnawed at her, as did the flash she had the day she had hit him with her car. Curiosity getting the better of her she slowly reached up to her left arm, pushed her jacket off her shoulder and pulled back the sleeve of her shirt. She let out a tiny gasp as her eyes fell on a scar that had never existed before. _What the hell_? Her eyes were so absorbed by the sight she startled when she heard a small voice, "Hi,' it said.

She jumped slightly and looked up. Her eyes falling on a young boy. "H….Hello," she stumbled over the word.

The child tilted his head, looking at her curiously, "Are you the Evil Queen?" he asked innocently.

Regina's heart dropped at the question. She felt torn between lying to the boy and being completely honest. She feared he would leave but she was also afraid that he would stay. "Some people call me that," she finally answered, her voice slightly quivering…."My frie….others call my Regina." She couldn't stop looking at the boy. His round brown eyes, his mop of brown hair….he was a beautiful child, he reminded her of…._no_, she couldn't go there. She briefly shut her eyes.

"You don't look evil," he said suddenly. "I'm Roland," he told her. She watched as he climbed on the bench next to her, not at all afraid of her Evil Queen title. Her heart beat faster as his little body edged a bit closer to her. His eyes looked longingly out over the park. "I've been wanting to come here for days," he breathed. "Will you show me what all these things do?" he asked, indicating the park equipment.

"I….," Regina didn't know what to say, the little boy's presence had left her with the inability to speak.

"What are those?" Roland asked, pointing at the swings.

Regina swallowed before answering, "Swings," she told him.

'Swings," he whispered, allowing the word to roll around on his tongue. Regina did not recognize the child, with the way he seemed amazed by the playground he must have arrived with the others from the Enchanted Forest. Swing like structures had existed in the forest but not many of the children had access to one. He looked at her,his eyes pleading, "Will you show me….please?"

His brown eyes burned into hers and she found herself not able to deny him. It crossed her mind that the child was alone, no parents….perhaps she should inquire, but she didn't want to break this feeling that the boy was pulling from her.

"Ok," she whispered. Roland smiled and jumped off the bench. He held out his hand and Regina hesitantly placed hers in it. As his small fingers wrapped around her own, she felt a warm sensation flow through her body. She felt lighter as he pulled her towards the swings. As they reached their destination, Roland slowly reached out his other hand and lightly touched the chain of the swing in awe.

Regina found herself slightly smiling at his fascination and relaxed somewhat. "You have to sit on here," she softly told him, pointing to the leather seat. She helped him up. "Hold on tight to the chains." He did as he was told. "Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded his head and she gave him a gentle push. He was quiet for a moment and Regina wondered if he was afraid but soon a peel of laughter reached her ears. She found herself smiling at the sound, her first genuine smile since this whole nightmare had begun.

"Push me higher Regina," he yelled, his voice full of excitement. She did and Roland shout out with glee. Suddenly his little voice yelled, "PAPA!"

Regina immediately followed Roland's line of sight and her eyes fell on Robin Hood. Her heart jumped. Robin was Roland's father. _Oh god_. She felt herself tense waiting for the predictable, _get away from my son _spiel, but it never came. He simply raised his hand to wave at his son, his eyes locking with Reginas. Her heart picked up speed at his look. "I'm on the swing Papa," Roland exclaimed, "Come watch."

Robin walked towards them, his eyes not leaving Regina's. Once he reached them he finally looked at his son, "You have most likely given John heart failure. What have I told you about running off by yourself?," his voice was gentle but firm.

Roland's face fell, looking slightly ashamed. "I just had to come here Papa….I just had to. I'm sorry," he whispered.

Robin sighed. "It looked like you were having fun," he finally said.

"Yes," Roland told him excitedly. "You should swing Papa," he told his father, "Regina can push you.

Regina blinked at the mention of her name, taken back slightly. Robin raised his eyebrows at her, "_Regina_, huh?" He smiled slightly, and her breath hitched at the sound of her name coming from his lips. "My son and you are already on a first name basis? I am insulted and a bit jealous." He grinned then, his eyes teasing.

"He's much more of a gentleman than you," she said dryly, finally finding her voice.

Robin laughed at her words and she felt her heart rate increase even more so at the sound. "I guess I will have to work on that," he told her, his eyes dancing still.

"Papa, get on a swing," Roland's delighted voice entered the picture once more. "Let's see who can go the fastest."

Robin laughed and ruffled his son's hair who now sat still on his swing. "Alright my boy, I accept your challenge."

Regina almost found herself smiling at Robin's hesitance to sit on the swing at first, she bit her bottom lip to prevent it from forming. Finally Robin sat and pushed his feet on the ground to give himself a push. She heard him slightly laugh in amazement, "Wow, this _is_ something," he exclaimed.

Roland kicked his legs in eagerness, "We have to go faster than Papa, Regina," he shouted. Regina stood frozen, a part of her knew she should go, leave these two people who had caused her to feel an overwhelming spectrum of feelings in the last 24 hours. She couldn't get her heart to agree and so she pushed Roland with everything she had. She found herself completely charmed by the laughter and playfulness of the two on the swing.

The sun began to disappear and finally Robin turned to his son, "Roland, it is late. We must go home. John is not going to be pleased with either one of us now."

"No, please Papa," the little boy begged.

Robin shook his head no and Roland's face fell. "Tell the Queen thank you," he gently told his son.

Roland jumped off the swing and immediately wrapped his small arms around Regina's legs, surprising her. "Thank you Regina," he whispered.

It had seemed like so long ago since she had been hugged, Henry flashing to her mind. She blinked back the tears that threatened and smoothed the young boys hair. "You're welcome," she whispered in return.

He looked up at her, "Can we play again tomorrow?" he asked eagerly.

Regina didn't know how to answer. Robin told him to go wait by the fence so he could speak to the Queen for a moment. After Roland had left to stand by the fence, Robin moved slightly closer to Regina. She readied herself to hear the words, _stay away from my son_, once more. Robin cleared his throat, "I have not seen him smile that much in a long while," he confessed, his voice sad. "Thank you for that." Regina looked at Robin, astonished. Robin continued, "I understand how you must feel. If….anything happened to Roland….I would go to the end of the earth to make sure he was well. Let me help you figure out what happened here and with your son. It is important to hold onto hope."

Regina couldn't seem to be able to look away from his intense stare and soon found herself agreeing, "Ok," she whispered.

Robin smiled softly, "We will meet back here tomorrow just after the sun rise. We can discuss our plan," he told her. Regina could only nod her head in agreement. He tilted his head down in farewell, "Tomorrow then," and off he went. As he reached Roland, he bent down and swept him over his shoulder causing the boy to squeal in delight. She watched them disappear over the hill towards the wife and mother that waited for them at home, the woman who Regina had not thought of once the entire time she had spent with them. A piece of her heart ached at the very thought.

* * *

**Don't worry, Roland still exists! He just has altered memories. How well did they take though is the question...**

**I don't think "Marion" will be too pleased to find out where (and with whom) Robin and Roland have been spending their time.**

**Thanks again for reading. ****Let me know what you thought!**


	23. Chapter 21

**I find it so overwhelming that people are still reading this thing. Thanks again.**

**I wrote some of this chapter in a slightly different style to indicate the passing of time. I hope it isn't too jarring and makes sense. Things are progressing faster because...they already know each other really and I didn't want to repeat the first half of the tale. Things are suppose to parallel the EF somewhat!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina paced her living room, her mind in a battle against her heart. She barely got any sleep the previous night, her thoughts were stuck on Robin's offer to help her and that sweet boy of his. She knew she shouldn't go. Distraction was not something she could afford. Her only focus had to be Henry, figuring out just exactly what happened. She knew from experience she could only rely on herself to get things done and to make sure they were done right. She ran a weary hand across her face, she had hit nothing but dead ends on her own. Perhaps Robin would give her a fresh take, see something she had not. Then there was his son, _Roland_, her heart breathed his name. She so desperately missed Henry and Roland had been the only thing that had been able to make her smile, give her any joy, in the last couple days. She glanced at the clock, she was already an hour past when she told Robin she would meet them….surely they would be gone by now. Her heart dropped a little at the idea. Still she grabbed her jacket and went out her door.

Regina arrived at the park slightly breathless. She looked around at the empty lot….no Robin….no Roland. She felt disappointment surround her. This was her own fault, she had waited too long... it was for the best. She started the walk back to her car when a humming sound and laughter reached her ears. She looked towards the sound, that's when she saw Roland and Robin running in between the trees. Their arms were stretched out like airplanes. Her heart rejoiced at the sight of the two of them.

Roland was the first to see her, "Regina!" he yelled, excitedly. She watched him run as fast as his legs would carry him. When he reached her, he jumped into her arms. She had no choice but to catch him. His small arms wrapped around her neck, hugging her. Regina closed her eyes relishing the feel of the small boy snuggled against her. His hug immediately lifting her spirits. He pulled back and looked at her, "I knowed you would come," he said, "Papa said you might not come, but I knowed you would." He hugged her again.

Regina glanced at the man who now stood next to them. It looked as if there were relief in his eyes, "I did not think you were going to come," he simply said.

"I wasn't," she told him, her eyes still on his.

"I am glad you did," he smiled softly at her then and her heart fluttered slightly. "We should get to work." Regina nodded her head in agreement and they went about discussing what they should do.

Before Regina knew it a month had come and gone. During that time Aurora had a baby girl delivered by Marion and the town grew to love the woman more. Snow had requested that Marion would help deliver her child when the time came in a couple months and Marion had happily agreed. Marion and Belle had also became quite close. Regina had heard that she was helping Belle with the town's library. Regina had only ever encountered Marion that first day in Granny's diner but she had felt the woman was somewhat….off. She had chalked it up to Marion being off-balance by being in a new place all of a sudden, but Regina still was not able to shake the feeling. The feeling became even stronger with small conversations she would have with Roland. Robin and she never discussed Marion directly. There were times when things would turn awkward when she was referenced in an off handed remark. Regina often wondered if perhaps her growing relationship with Roland and Robin gave her a blurred perspective of Marion….maybe she did not want the mother and wife of the two she had been spending so much time with to be ..._perfect_. During those times she would feel some shame in the feelings she was developing, but often she did not think of the woman at all….that is what worried her. Roland and Robin could never be hers, she tried to keep a distance, keep the focus solely on Henry but there were many times that was not an easy feat.

During that first month that passed Robin and Regina had searched every location in Storybrooke that Regina thought could possibly contain magical elements or items. They went to her vault again, to Gold's shop, which also had been ransacked and things had been taken. They even searched down at the mine. Regina had found a few items that may be useful but mostly they came up with nothing. On one occasion they had went to the convent to see if the fairies had any pixie dust or if anything had been found out about Blue and the other missing fairies. That had also been a dead end. While at the convent Regina had bumped into Tinkerbell. It was strange, she cared about Tinkerbell more than the other fairies but Regina didn't know if they were what you would call….friends. Regina didn't really have anyone she would call a friend, the closest person to a friend she had was….Robin, which was strange in an entirely different way. Tinkerbell had made only one comment on Robin and Regina's partnership.

"He's cute," the fairy had whispered to her.

"I hadn't noticed," she answered, except she _had _noticed. Robin was extremely attractive and the more time Regina spent with him, the more his good looks became apparent. Regina worked at it everyday not to notice.

The fairy had given Regina a look that said she hadn't believed her and then she turned more serious, "Isn't he married?" she asked. Regina had ignored that as well.

At the beginning of their time together Robin and Regina had been mostly focused on searching Storybrooke and discussing all the possible scenarios of what could have happened to bring everyone to Storybrooke from the Enchanted Forest. There were brief distractions in the form of Roland wanting to try all the new things Storybrooke had to offer. Regina had enjoyed watching him discover television, computers, and radio. The young boy had taken to it quickly, his father however had….not.

Robin had inspected all around the television the day Regina had shown them. He had gotten on his hands and knees to look behind it and his hand had gone to search the wires. "Be-careful," Regina warned, "You'll get yourself electrocuted."

He had looked at her, his face confused, "You said you could find no magic here in Storybrooke," he mumbled. "What magic is this?" he demanded. Regina could only laugh at his bewildered face. It was the first laugh she had experienced since Henry had disappeared from her life. It felt…..good.

Eventually, as two months passed, the investigating became less of a focus. The time spent with Roland increased and her conversations with Robin went from finding out what happened... to everything and anything other than that. As Regina got to know Robin, she couldn't quite shake the feeling of deja-vu she was experiencing. It almost felt like she had done this before, that she knew this man…. but she couldn't possibly. The flashes she kept seeing were not helping to disregard the feeling either. Not only that but it seemed that Robin was possibly dealing with the same thing. They never talked about it though, it was too crazy of an idea.

On one warm day the three were spending the afternoon in the park on Roland's request. He had been swinging on his own. Regina had taught him how to pump his legs and the little boy had been unstoppable. Regina and Robin had sat on a pair on rocking horses that sat near the swings quietly talking. Robin's hand gently caressed the horse's head and he sighed, "I miss my horses."

Regina looked at him, "You ride?" she had asked.

"Whenever I can," he answered. He looked at her, "You?"

"I used to all the time when I was younger," she told him. She closed her eyes, remembering the joy riding horses had given her. "The feel of the air hitting my face, of the horse's hooves hitting the ground….there was nothing quite like it." She opened her eyes once more and looked over at Robin again, his eyes seemed to soak up every word she spoke. "It was my chance to escape," she shared quietly, thinking of her mother. She wondered, not for the first time, just what was it about this man that made her tell him intimate things about herself. For some strange reason he had come to make her feel….safe.

"Riding offered me freedom as well," he had said. His face got a far away look on it and Regina had felt a desperate need to know what he was feeling. "Especially when my father was being…. cruel," he had continued and his eyes closed in sadness, remembering. Regina's heart went out to him, she knew exactly what he had meant. Without thinking she reached out to place her hand on top of his. He opened his eyes surprised but before she could take her hand away he grabbed it, turning it over and interlacing their fingers together. She remembered feeling something strong that day. The look they had shared had been intense. "Do you think perhaps we knew each other in another life?" Robin had asked her, his voice just above a whisper. Regina wondered if maybe that was indeed the answer to their connection.

Late one evening, on another day the three had spent together, Regina had awkwardly asked them if they had wanted to come to her house for dinner. Roland had been an immediate yes. Robin had hesitated slightly causing Regina to experience some guilt and shame, his thoughts were probably on his wife. Regina knew that Marion was suppose to help Belle and Snow prepare for the dance social Snow had put together to formally introduce the residents of Storybrooke to those who just newly appeared from the Enchanted Forest. Regina had slept with married men before in her days as queen. She had seduced and used many in the name of power. She had never actually cared about any of them. In those last couple of months she had grown to really _like _Robin. He was a married man, obviously his wife meant a great deal to him, she knew a man like Robin would not marry someone he did not care for. No matter her own feelings regarding Marion she would never want to cause Robin any pain. She had went to assure him having dinner with her was not necessary when he suddenly accepted the offer.

Roland and Robin had assisted Regina in the kitchen both of them fascinated with all the gadgets Regina used to prepare the meal. She laughed when they both jumped when she turned the food processor on to chop some of the vegetables. Eventually Roland had grown bored so Regina presented him with some markers and paper. Robin and Roland were both flabbergasted by the drawing tools. "It's like I've used these before," Roland had remarked after a short while of colouring.

Soon Robin rejoined Regina in the kitchen leaving his son with his artwork. He came to stand behind her, watching over her shoulder, making her feel a little breathless, "What can I do to help?" he had asked softly.

"Can you handle a knife?" she asked him, looking over her shoulder, a slight smile on her face.

"Can I handle a knife?" he asked in disbelief over her question, "I am a master swordsman," he told her as if that would answer her question.

"Cutting vegetables is quite a different skill than wielding a knife in battle," she had said. "It takes a _real _man to know how to cut vegetables," she teased.

Robin's voice went very low as he answered, "Oh, I think I am up for the challenge." His breath was hot on her neck and it had sent a shiver down her spine.

The meal had been very enjoyable. The three of them had laughed and talked, almost as if they were a ….Regina had stopped herself in thought. Henry was her family….not Robin and Roland. Once the meal had been cleaned up, the three sat in Regina's sitting room. Roland was excited about the dance Snow had been putting together and had insisted on listening to music. He was practicing dance moves and had convinced Robin to dance with him. Robin had been a horrible fast dancer….and he knew it. He and Roland pranced around enticing laughter from Regina. She had felt….happy.

A slow dance started. "Papa, you should dance with Regina." the young boy had innocently said.

Regina's heart had flipped at the suggestion and she tried to force down the blush that was creeping up her neck, "Oh no Roland," she said quickly, "I don't dance." It hadn't been a lie. The last time she had danced was when she was a teenager with….Daniel. After watching him have his heart torn from his body that was one of many things she swore she would never do again.

Robin had been watching her closely from across the room and suddenly he stood in front of her. He stuck out his hand. "May I have this dance, m'lady?" He curtsied, which made Roland giggle. His intent was clear, this dance was for Roland's benefit….there was no reason for her to over-think things. She placed her hand in his and felt a slight jolt like electricity run through her fingertips. Her heart beat wildly, _don't over-think….don't __over-think_. Robin's other hand found a place on her waist and she had nervously placed her other on his shoulder. Robin led the way and all she could do was follow. Dancing it seemed was like riding a bike and she quickly grew accustomed to the steps once more. As the song picked up tempo, Robin pulled her closer, closing the small gap that had stood between them. Their bodies connecting completely, her pulse picked up even more speed and her breathing became more shallow. His cheek was lightly touching hers and his breath tickled her ear. She felt herself becoming very warm. Her mind was a mess of jumbled thoughts and she tried to stop herself from having a full blown anxiety attack from being held by Robin so closely. She had known it was not her place to enjoy it as much as she was. As the song had come to a stop, Robin pulled slightly back, looking her in the eye. Her stomach flipped from what she saw there. It was clear the dance had affected him in much the same way. His eyes had wanted her. She watched as his eyes flicked down to her lips and in that moment she had wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her. A sudden clapping noise and cheer from Roland made them both jump and they quickly pulled apart. Not much longer after Robin had said it was time to leave, the goodbyes had been extremely awkward.

After that night, Regina had avoided all contact with Robin and Roland. Robin had made no attempt in reaching her either, it seemed as if he was playing the avoidance game as well. Regina had tried to busy herself catching up with her mayoral duties that had been neglected over the last few months….she didn't even know if the town would still consider her mayor. She had just needed something to do, something to stop her from missing Henry, something to stop her from missing Roland and Robin. It hadn't helped. Her time with Roland and Robin over the last couple months had been a blessing, if it hadn't been for the two of them she would have entered into a deep depression. Without them, there was nothing stopping the sadness that threatened to drown her. About a week later, Robin had shown up on her doorstep, "Roland has been miserable," he told her when she had answered her door. Soon the three had been pulled together again which had made life tolerable once more.

Which lead to today, Robin and Regina had decided to search Hook's ship that sat by the docks for any clues on the missing man. He had not been seen since Emma and Henry had left Storybrooke. Did the fool take his chances in crossing the town line in hopes that his memory would remain intact and try to contact Emma? Regina had no idea. She just did not understand why some people were missing. Roland had insisted in coming along, the idea of boarding a pirate's ship was very enticing. The mission had led them nowhere much to Regina's frustration. There were no answers anywhere.

The three walked down the dock together, Roland holding Robin and Regina's hands. "I'm hungry," Roland moaned.

"You are?" Robin exclaimed, tickling his son. Roland squirmed and laughed at his father's actions. "Well, why don't I go get us something to eat at Granny's and the three of us can have a picnic," Robin suggested.

"YES!" Roland enthusiastically agreed.

Robin looked at Regina, smiling, his eyes asking her if she too was in agreement. "It sounds wonderful," she answered. Robin's grin grew wider and Regina couldn't help but smile in return.

"I'll meet you both back here in a few minutes," He bend down to kiss Roland on the head and jogged off down the dock.

"What should we do while we wait?" Regina asked the young boy, their hands swinging as they walked.

"Let's go see the funny looking fish boat again,"he said. He had laughed for a solid two minutes at a picture of a fish on one of the boats when they had first arrived.

Regina laughed at his excitement, "Ok, let's go!"

They had only walked a couple of feet when Regina heard a loud hissing sound, "Get away from _my son_," she heard a dark, feminine voice growl.

Startled Regina looked up, coming face to face with Marion. This was the first time since that day at Granny's diner that she had seen the woman. Marion's eyes flashed dangerously, she was furious. Regina felt Roland's hand tighten in hers and his body moved closer. She cleared her throat nervously, "Hi….Marion, right?," Regina had no clue what to say. "I'm Regina." She stuck her hand out awkwardly.

Marion continued to glare at her, "Get. the. hell. away. from. my . son," she drawled out each word in anger.

Regina felt her irritation rise. The woman was frightening her own son, she could feel Roland slightly shaking beside her. "Perhaps we should do this another time," Regina said, trying to remain calm.

"What time's that? After you are done seducing my husband away." Marion smiled cruelly. "Yes _Queen_….I know all about the time you have been spending with _my family_." Regina felt some shame at the woman's words. She and Robin had never physically had an affair, but emotionally….the lines were very blurred. She just could not shake the feeling that something was off with this woman though, especially with the way Roland was gripping her hand. Before Regina could speak, Marion continued, "Roland, come here now," she snapped at her son.

"No," the little boy whispered, it was barely audible. Marion heard it though and her face turned crimson.

"Pardon me?" she snarled.

"No," he said louder. "I'm staying with Regina." He buried his face into Regina's side.

Marion growled in fury and grabbed for the little boy. Regina was faster and her hand seized Marion's arm before it reached Roland. "Don't even think about it," Regina's voice was low, a warning. Her blood was pumping. Regina knew that someone had to give before things escalated even further. As much as she loathed the idea of sending Roland with Marion while in this state….it had to be done. She would just have to quickly find Robin and send him after them. "Roland," she said his name as gently as she could, "You need to go with your mother sweetheart.

His head snapped up, his face stained with tears, "Regina, no," he cried out. "She doesn't love me," he whispered.

Regina tried to keep her emotions under control. Tried to keep herself from sweeping the boy up and running as fast as she could away from here. His words rolled around in her mind. _She doesn't love me_. Those were the same words Henry used with Emma regarding her. Her own son at one point in time had believed she didn't love him, but she _had_ loved him….desperately. Showing that love had always been difficult, she had never truly been taught how to until Henry. Because of her inability to show her true love Henry had seeked out the comfort of another, the love of his other mother….god how that had hurt. Was this what Roland was facing? Perhaps Marion just struggled as Regina had and Roland read it as her not loving him. Regina watched Marion's face, she did not seem affected by his words, her face still only angry. Regina needed to find Robin.

Roland looked at her with tears streaming down his face, his eyes pleading with her. Regina felt tears of her own form and fought to keep them at bay. "Roland, go with your mother just for now and I…."

"NO," Roland yelled, pulling away from her. His eyes looked betrayed, he looked at both the women and then took off running down the dock.

"Roland," Regina cried out after him. She went to follow but Marion grabbed her arm. She wore a smile that was dark and sinister.

"They will both end up hating you," she whispered.

Regina stared at the woman, confusion surrounding her when suddenly she heard Roland scream. She turned toward the sound and watched in horror as he fell off the dock into the water, hitting his head off of a boat on the way down.

"ROLAND," Regina screamed his name, panic consumed her. Her feet immediately taking off running, she needed to reach him. When she got to the water's edge, Roland was no where in sight. Regina threw her coat off and with no hesitation she took a deep breath and jumped into the water. The water stung her eyes as she searched frantically for Roland in the murky lake. She couldn't see him anywhere. She registered the splash of someone else jumping into the water, _Marion_….her mind guessed. Regina's focus was solely on finding Roland. The longer it took to find him the more her apprehension grew. Finally she caught sight of his hand hidden behind some plants. As quickly as she was able she swam to the surface, sucked in some fresh air before diving in once more, her only objective was reaching Roland. When she made it to him, she wrapped one of her arms around him. His little body looked pale and lifeless, adrenaline and fear made her push harder and faster to the surface.

She broke through the surface of the water and gasped for breath, swimming to the dock, pulling Roland with her. Charming was beside her in an instant, soaking wet. It had been he who had jumped in the water after she had. He took Roland from her arms and put him on the dock, assisted by Snow White who stood there on the wooden planks. Regina was out of the water quickly crawling to Roland's side. She checked for a pulse, not finding one. _No, no, no, _her mind chanted. She did a quick check of his airway, tilted his head, then covered his mouth with her own, giving him breath. Charming was beside her by then and started doing chest compressions. They worked together for what seemed like forever, but had only been a few seconds. Tears were streaming down her face, "Please Roland, wake up, please," she whispered. Her head hovering near his ear. Finally a cough erupted from his chest and Regina's voice let out a strangled cry of relief. She and Charming gently flipped him over as he spit out the water that had invaded his airway. She heard Snow comforting Marion in the background but she did not want to move aside….next to Roland was where she wanted to be. His breathing slowed down some and Regina gently pulled him to her, cradling him in her arms. She could hear the ambulance sirens growing closer. His eyes blinked several times focusing on her, "Regina?" he breathed. His voice was raspy.

"Shh," she whispered, "Save your energy, everything is going to be alright," she soothed The tears continued to fall down her face. She couldn't stop them….she had been so afraid.

His eyes grew wider, and his hand slowly reached up to touch her face. "I remember," he whispered, he was looking at her so strangely.

"Remember what?" she asked softly, curiously.

"You. And Us. In the 'Chanted Forest," he told her, his voice was awestruck. Suddenly fear entered his eyes and she felt his body tense. He pulled her closer to him, his voice serious and panicked, "That lady is not my mama." Before he could say anything more, exhaustion overwhelmed him and his eyes closed. Regina looked up, her eyes finding Marion's. The woman's stare mixed with Roland's words sent a shiver down her spine.

* * *

**A year is drawing closer...will Emma be soon arriving? Henry? Snow's baby will have to be born at some point. Now that Roland remembers...will people believe him? There will definitely be angst...**

**Let me know your thoughts!**


	24. Chapter 22

**I'm excited that people are still reading this for the first time! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!**

**So this chapter could be titled _Regina's Angst_, so sorry about that.**

* * *

The paramedics arrived shortly after Roland passed out in exhaustion. They had quickly went to work checking his vitals and his head wound. It took all of Regina's strength to release him from the hold she had on him. The men placed Roland on a stretcher while they worked, Regina made sure she kept her hand wrapped around Roland's. It wasn't long before Marion was at her son's side, her focus on Regina. "Move away from my son," she growled.

Regina didn't look at her, she kept her eyes on the sweet boy in front of her. Roland's previous fear and spoken words answering for her…."No," her own voice sounded cold and hard.

Before Marion could respond, Regina heard a male voice bellow from behind her, "Roland."_Robin_. Regina felt the tears come once more as she turned to watch him run towards the scene. The lunch in his hands forgotten as he dropped it when he realized just who had been on the stretcher. Robin was by Roland's side immediately grasping the boy's other hand, his eyes were wide….fearful. "What happened?" he asked, his voice on the edge of panic.

Marion spoke up right away, she was in hysterics. "It was because of her," she snarled, her finger pointing at Regina. "Roland was hurt because of her," she repeated, "The Evil Queen has NO business being around our son Robin….she did this." As she spoke the words became louder and more shrill.

"MARION," Robin shouted, silencing his wife. His face was overwhelmed, he only wanted answers. His eyes fell on Regina….desperate.

Her voice shook slightly as she answered his voiceless question. "He was upset and was running. He tripped and fell into the water, hitting his head on the way down," she told him as calmly as she could. She swallowed down a sob that threatened to escape at the memory. Robin turned to the paramedic that stood next to him, "Will he be well," the question came out more like a plea.

"He's stable but we must get him to a hospital," he told Robin.

Regina was forced to let go of Roland's hand as the paramedics started to wheel him to the ambulance. Robin stayed by his side and got into the ambulance as well. Marion made the move to ride with them, but was told that there was only room for one other person to come along. Regina watched as the doors closed and the ambulance sped off, the sirens blaring. She started to shake but she was unsure if it was from her nerves or because she had suddenly realized how cold she was.

"Marion, Snow and I will take you to the hospital," Regina watched as Charming placed an arm around Marion, guiding her towards the Charming's car.

Marion paused when they went to pass Regina, her eyes glaring and ice cold, "You will pay for this," she growled.

"Come on," Charming softly urged, pulling her gently forward.

Snow followed behind them, stopping at Regina as well. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she snapped, irritated by Marion's words. She took a deep breath to calm herself, "I just need to get to the hospital to check and see if Roland is fine." Roland was her concern now. The words he spoke to her before passing out had confused her greatly. Her suspicion and anger levels regarding Marion were at an all time high. Regina would let no harm come to that boy.

She went to push passed Snow White to get to her own car, but the princess grabbed her arm. "I don't think that is a wise choice Regina. I think it would be best if you stayed clear of Roland….and Robin right now." Snow shook her head back and forth slowly, "They are not your family," she said softly.

Anger surged through Regina, she pulled her arm roughly away from the princess. "I DO NOT care _what_ you think is best. Roland almost _died_ today and I am going to the hospital to make sure he is well," she growled. "Mind your own damn business," she added as she stalked by Snow to her car.

* * *

When she got to the hospital she came across many roadblocks in her attempts to find out any information on Roland, which caused her irritation to flare. Since she was not family she was not privy to any details. She tried to roam the hospital unnoticed but the was a difficult task when you looked like a drowned rat. Finally she caught sight of Snow White and Charming and knew Roland must be in that vicinity. She picked up speed and walked past the couple to look in the room they hovered by. Her heart jumped at the sight of Roland lying in the hospital bed. He looked so small, so vulnerable. Robin and a couple of nurses were in the room as well as….Marion. Regina's stomach flipped, she felt the need to protect the boy. She went to open the door but Charming grabbed her before she could.

"Regina," he hissed. "You can't go in there," he told her.

She went to pull away from him but he held firm and she growled in frustration. "Let go of me," she snarled.

"Regina, now is not the time to go in there and make demands. Marion doesn't want you anywhere near the hospital," Charming's voice was calm and slightly arrogant which pissed Regina off.

"I don't know when the two of you become protectors of _Saint Marion _but my only concern is Roland and what _he_ wants." She took a deep breath to even her breathing and in her most threatening tone she told them, "It would be in the both of your best interests to let me pass."

Snow seemed unfazed by her threat as she stepped towards her. "Is having Roland wake up to you and Marion screaming at one another really what you want?" the princess asked. The words went straight to Regina's heart, of course that was not what she wanted. Her gut was telling her to protect the boy which is why she had this desperate need to be by Roland's side….always.

Regina sighed and glanced back in the room once more, the fight leaving her. Charming must have sensed the change in her demeanor and let go of her arm. "Have you heard anything?" her voice was low and sounded more vulnerable than she would have liked.

"Not yet," Snow answered. "What happened at the docks? We heard shouting, saw Roland running, and then heard him fall into the water."

Regina ignored the princess's question. She felt no desire to get into the whole ordeal with Snow White and Charming, who would no doubt judge her as being entirely at fault. She felt enough guilt as it was. She was still so focused on the way Marion was acting and the things Roland had said. _They will both hate you…..That lady is not my mama_. None of the pieces fit together, it always came back to Marion. She suddenly looked at the Charmings and stated her concern without much thought, "There is something off about Marion," she said briskly. She looked back into Roland's room specifically at the woman who clung off Robin's arm.

"Regina," Snow said her name surprised, "She is one of the kindest women I have met. She has been so helpful with keeping Aurora calm and delivering Juliana. And so helpful with the dance social. Sure she is a little taken back by this world….but who wouldn't be."

Regina stared at the princess, her eyes flashing in annoyance. Of course Snow would think she was wonderful, this was the same woman who forgave her over and over again, no matter how many times she had tried to rid the world of her. "Roland was terrified of her. He didn't want to go with her, so he ran," she told them. Why did no one else see what she saw regarding Marion?

"It looked like he was running from you as well," Charming told her, his eyes watching her carefully. He continued before Regina could answer him, "It is no wonder Roland is confused and Marion is upset with all the time you have been spending with the boy….and _Robin_." Charming stressed Robin's name making it sound like an accusation.

Regina's blood boiled, "I seem to remember a time you got quite cozy with Mary Margaret when you were married to Kathryn," she bit out.

Charming snapped at her words, his finger pointed at her, anger radiated all around him, "I was never _married_ to her. YOU cursed us with false memories," he snarled out. He stood right in front of her, looking down at her, his eyes ready for a fight. Regina could see Snow lightly grabbing his arm, ready to intervene.

Regina's mind caught on the term _false memories _but before she could take her thoughts any further the door to Roland's room started to open and all three had to get out of the way. Regina's heart raced in fear as she watched Roland being wheeled out of the room on his bed, Robin on one side of him and Marion on the other. Regina's frantic eyes searched for Robin's, "Is Roland alright?" her voice came out desperate.

Robin's face was lined with exhaustion but when his eyes fell on Regina's his features soften somewhat. His voice was quiet when he answered her, "The doctors need to run a few tests."

Before he could say more, Marion's hands were shoving Regina away from Roland. "You are not allowed anywhere near my son," she yelled. Charming grabbed a hold of Marion, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her back from lunging once again at Regina. Snow's arm lightly grasped Regina's just in case she felt the need to fight back. If it had been any other place, or different circumstances, she just might have done that.

"Marion, please," Robin begged quietly.

Marion snapped her head in his direction, Charming still had her restrained. "She is the _Evil Queen _Robin. You and I both know she has done something to our son," she cried out

Regina's heart fell at the thought that Robin blamed her for this, even though he had every right to. He had to know though that she would _never _intentionally hurt Roland. She found his eyes and tried to tell him exactly that with her own. Robin looked at Regina as he spoke to Charming, his eyes never leaving hers, "David, would you take Marion with Roland and the nurses. I'll be along shortly."

"Yeah, of course," David answered.

Marion growled one last time, "You better get rid of her….for good," she told her husband, indicating Regina. With that said she and David followed the bed Roland was being pushed on down the hall. Snow moved to stand a little ways away from the two of them to give them some form of privacy

As Marion and David left, Robin's eyes fell closed. He looked so tired and so overwhelmed. Regina wanted to reach out and comfort him but knew it was not her place….or if he would even want her to. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

His eyes popped open at her words and his face was pained. "I….," he tried to talk but then shut his mouth, he didn't know what to say. Regina felt tears spring to her eyes. Robin looked at her and his eyes must have finally registered her appearance. He looked concerned. "Did you get looked over?" he asked, his voice was gruff.

"I don't need to be looked at, I'm fine," she told him.

He nodded his head once and then said, "You should go home and put on dry clothes."

She shook her head no, "I want to stay here. I need to know if Roland will be ok." Her voice shook slightly.

Robin's eyes filled with sorrow, "I think it would be best if you stayed away from the hospital….away from us," his voice held some regret and Regina's heart broke. He was unable to look at her, his eyes avoiding hers.

"Robin," she whispered his name as a plea. She went to grab his arm, she needed him to look at her.

He pulled it away, "Regina, please," his voice cried out, breaking a little.

Regina couldn't help the tear that fell down her cheek. She shook slightly as she stood facing his back. Her heart yearned for him to look at her and tell her he wanted her to stay. That wasn't going to happen. As much as it pained her she would leave if it was what Robin wished. She took a couple of breaths to try and get her emotions under control. "Could you at least have someone contact me when Roland is awake. I just need to know that he will be alright," she asked quietly. Robin nodded his head in agreement, then walked down the hall to go to his son, not once looking back at Regina.

Regina continued to watch where Robin and Roland had both disappeared to for a while, sadness threatening to overwhelm her. Snow slowly made her way back to where Regina stood. "Let me take you home," she gently urged.

Regina didn't move, her mind was a mess of thoughts. There was so many things wrong with this entire situation but there was one thing Regina was sure that Snow would grasp, that as a mother she would…._get_. She turned sharply and grabbed the princess by the arm, startling Snow, who let out a surprised cry. Regina stared at her, her voice was low as she spoke. "Why didn't she jump in?"

"What?" Snow asked confused, "What are you talking about….who didn't jump in?"

"Marion," Regina said, her eyes still boring into Snow's, "Why did Marion not jump into the water to save Roland? What mother doesn't jump in to save her own child?"

"Well," Snow began, "her….her leg. Perhaps she is unable to swim," she stuttered.

Regina looked at her in disbelief. She could tell even Snow was troubled with her own explanation. It was a plausible excuse but not probable in this situation, both of them knew that. The woman had not even assisted in pulling the boy out, an almost nine month pregnant Snow White had done that. Regina put every ounce of her feelings in to her words as she tried to reach the princess once more, "She didn't even try to rescue her own son." She watched as Snow's eyes struggled with her words, then she turned and left the hospital, her heart aching with every step she took that led her further away from Roland.

* * *

Regina was unable to sleep that night. She kept on seeing Roland's betrayed eyes when she told him to go with his mother, she kept hearing his scream as he fell into the lake, she could not stop the images that plagued her mind of his lifeless pale looking body in the water. The one thing that still bothered her most was his words, _that lady is not my mama_. He had been terrified, Regina could not relax knowing that Roland needed her.

Finally dawn broke and she went to pour herself some coffee, maybe the caffeine would help ease some of the tension that assaulted her. She held the hot beverage with both of her hands and allowed the warmth to consume her, she hadn't been able to get warm since being in the water. As she went to take another sip her doorbell rang. _Robin. _Her mind immediately went to the man. She hoped that it was him who was at her door, there to inform her about Roland. She walked briskly to the door and swung it open, disappointment crashing around her as Snow White's face greeted her. Perhaps it was Snow who bought news of Roland though. "Roland?" she asked her voice full of anguish.

"He's awake," the princess told her. Regina closed her eyes in relief. "May I come in?" Snow asked. Regina opened her eyes to look at her, the young woman clearly had something else on her mind. Regina pushed her door open wider and swept her hand into her house, allowing the princess to enter. Regina watched as Snow stood awkwardly, looking for the right words to say. Finally the princess opened her mouth and her thoughts came spilling out, "You are right," she said, her voice slightly distressed, "A mother would have jumped into the water to save her son….hell I would have jumped in to save Roland if no one else was around." Regina could tell Snow struggled with where her mind had led her to, it was in her nature to always think the best about people….there must be more to have brought her here.

"What aren't you telling me?" Regina asked.

Snow took a deep breath, Regina could tell she was unsure whether she should share this news with her former step mother. "When Roland awoke and he saw Marion….he screamed bloody murder. He is terrified of her and refuses to see her. He is insisting that she is not his mother." Snow looked completely bewildered.

Regina closed her eyes once more, her heart aching for the young boy. She wanted to go to him desperately. She led Snow White into her house and shared the entire tale of what happened on the docks between her and Marion, everything that was said and all that Roland had said. Both women agreed that it would be in Roland's best interest if he was able to see Regina. Snow found out through Belle that Marion was going to be at home to sleep that evening and Belle was going to stay with her. Regina and Snow set about making a plan to sneak into the hospital. Regina would see Roland, even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

The two women snuck into the hospital with ease. Snow was pretty agile for being practically nine months pregnant. They made it to Roland's room with no problems. Regina glanced inside and her stomach flipped with nerves at the sight of him. He looked much better than the previous day, not as pale. "I don't see Robin," she whispered to Snow. He must have either went home as well or was elsewhere in the hospital.

"I'll stay out here and distract him if he comes back," the princess told her. Regina nodded her head in agreement. She hated going behind Robin's back but she just needed to see Roland with her own eyes….just once.

Regina pushed open the door and slowly made her way to Roland's side, her heart hammering in her chest. She gently swept a piece of his hair off of his forehead and bent down to place a soft kiss on his brow. "Hi sweetheart," she whispered by his ear. She lifted her head back up and just looked him over, taking him all in. She felt tears pool in her eyes and she longed for him to wake from his sleep and wrap his small arms around her once more. Holding his hand would have to do for now. She pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down, wrapping her hand around his. His fingers were warm which gave her some comfort, he had been so cold that day at the docks. "I've been so worried," she told him quietly. "I'm sorry I haven't been here but I'm here now, so I'm just going to sit for a little while with you, if that's ok." She stroked his hand lightly with her thumb watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. She startled when she heard a sound coming from across the room. She turned and saw Robin standing at the entrance of the adjacent bathroom. She immediately jumped to her feet and started coming up with a defense, a reason for her being there. "I just needed to see that he was alright," she cried out quietly.

Robin put a hand up to stop her from talking. He looked even more tired than he had previously, his eyes were worn. "He has been asking to see you from the moment he awoke," Robin confessed. His voice had trembled as he spoke. He closed his eyes and ran a weary hand over his face. "He won't stop talking about the Enchanted Forest," Robin told her, confusion seeping from him.

"The Enchanted Forest?" she asked, "About your life previously?"

"No….about things that have never happened. Markers, horse races, a fire….._you_," Robin told her, bewildered.

"Me?" She swallowed nervously, Roland had said he had remembered her and their time in the Enchanted Forest after he had come to after almost drowning. This strange occurrence just added another piece to the unsolvable puzzle.

Robin suddenly cried out in despair causing Regina to jump slightly. She stepped towards him aching to reach out to him when she saw the pain on his face. "He is convinced that Marion is not his mother and she….she thinks that you have...you have cursed him," he struggled to say the last little bit.

Regina's heart dropped, "I haven't," she breathed out, desperately needing him to believe her.

He looked at her then, his eyes softening somewhat, "I know," he assured her and she felt like she could breath again.

"My mind is just this...this jumble," his voice was rough with emotion. "I have these memories of Marion and of loving her, but I can not...I can not see her. It is a blank. And you." Regina startled at the mention of her as they looked at one another. "I can not stop thinking of you," he confessed and Regina's heart picked up speed. "I see you in my dreams," his voice whispered and he looked ashamed at his words. Regina was speechless, this was as close as they had ever come in acknowledging any feelings that had grown between them. The tension in the room was thick. "This is entirely my fault," he continued, "And completely unfair to you and to Marion." He took a deep breath, his face showed that what he was about to say was not going to be easy. Regina felt herself longing to run so she didn't have to hear it, but she stood still, frozen, "I made a commitment to Marion long ago," he told her, "I would not be a man of honour if I did not try to fix it."

Regina felt a tear fall down her face. He had chosen Marion. Of course he would, she scolded herself. He was right, he wouldn't be who he was if he didn't chose Marion. He wouldn't be the man she….cared for, if he didn't chose Marion. It still hurt though. Perhaps her feelings for Robin and Roland was what clouded her judgment of Marion. Once Roland's head injury had been given enough time to heal, he would remember his mother. Being around her would only serve to confuse the boy more. She knew that her time with Robin and Roland had officially came to an end. "May I say good-bye," she asked Robin, indicating his son. Robin nodded his head quickly, a tear escaping his own eye. She walked back over to Roland, her legs trembling. She bent once more to kiss his brow, "Good-bye sweet one," she whispered. It took all the strength she had to walk away from his sleeping form.

She stood in front of Robin and found her voice once more, "Please tell him I'm sorry," she whispered, " and that I….I love him." Her voice hitched and she choked back a whimper before it could escape. Robin was not as silent and he cried out softly at her words. She turned away from him and knew that she needed to get out of that room before she fell apart. She could not possibly say good-bye to the man that stood there, she had no energy left.

Her name on his lips made her pause at the door. "Thank you for saving him," he said, his voice still quivered. She felt more tears fall at his acknowledgment of her jumping into the water to rescue Roland, Snow or Charming must have told him. His voice was more sturdy as he continued, "I will treasure every moment we all spent together," he told her quietly. Regina left the room before the sob that sat at the edge of her throat could escape.

* * *

Regina stood staring at the suitcase half packed on her bed. She had come to the decision that perhaps it would be best to start life fresh elsewhere. Cross the town line, and take the risk of forgetting Henry, Robin and Roland. It would certainly make her heart hurt a lot less. She had nothing left in this town and no one would truly miss her if she was gone. Hell, they would most likely rejoice and throw a huge party. Henry was gone, Robin and Roland were not hers to have. There was no hope in a _happily ever after _for her. Like Rumple had said and she had repeated to Henry…..villains don't get happy endings. She zipped the bag up and placed it beside her bed, she would leave in the morning. As she prepared for bed her doorbell rang. She glanced at her clock, it read 2:34 am. Who the hell was at her door at his time of the night. Her mind briefly thought of Robin, but she knew it couldn't be. She wrapped her robe around her and went to answer the door. She stood shocked at the sight before her, "_Emma_," she breathed out.

The blonde shuffled awkwardly on her doorstep, "Ah, Hey Regina," she seemed a bit uneasy, "Can I come in? We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**I wanted to get at least one more chapter out before Sunday. So excited for the episode!**

**Let me know your thoughts on the chapter!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Well my fellow Outlaw Queen friends, the hiatus is officially over and we had _actual_ Outlaw Queen interaction in the new episode last night...and it was glorious. I still can't quite get over Regina "checking him out," and her delivery of "he smells like forest" was brilliant. Can't wait for more!**

**Until then here is another chapter of my story, obviously a much different take than the show. (Although in my story they did meet while being attacked by a flying monkey as well, haha).**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina stood staring at Emma, not quite believing what she was seeing….was she hallucinating? The blonde looked more and more uncomfortable as time passed, she cleared her throat, "Regina," the name was loud and quick startling Regina back to reality.

"You remember?" Regina asked confused.

"Yeah. Let's take this inside," Emma said, her eyes scanning around the house and down the street, almost as if she were looking for something or someone.

Suddenly Regina only had one thought in her head, she grabbed Emma's arm, "_Henry_?" Her voice was low and desperate. She needed to know everything about her son.

Emma's eyes soften at their son's name and a flash of sympathy crossed over her face. "Let's go inside. I'll explain everything," she told Regina, her voice more gentle than it had been previously.

Regina moved out of her way as the blonde entered. As she followed Emma her mind spun with so many unanswered questions but at the forefront of them all was her son. Was he well? Where was he? Did he remember as well? Her heart raced at the very thought. She longed to see him and wrap her arms around him.

Once they reached Regina's sitting room, Emma turned to face her. "We should call David and Mary Margaret, so I only have to explain this once," she said.

Regina blinked her eyes. If Emma thought that she was going to wait until Snow and Charming were here to tell her about Henry she had thought wrong. "Henry," she demanded, she had no patience when it came to matters regarding her son.

Emma had a look on her face that read she had expected this. "He's fine," she assured Regina. She smiled slightly, "He's happy."

Regina felt tears form in her eyes, "He is?" she breathed, relief flooding her. Her baby was alright. She had been so worried since she realized her counter curse had not sent them back to the Enchanted Forest. "Where is he now?" she asked urgently. If Emma was here, where was her son and who was he with?

Emma sighed, she had a strange look on her face which served to make Regina anxious. "He's with….Hook," the blonde glanced at Regina, ready for a display. Regina was not going to disappoint.

"HOOK?" Why the hell is he with _Hook_?" Regina was dumbfounded, she had so many questions. "How did Hook find you? He was here with us when I cast the curse against Pan's. How do you remember….any of us?"

"REGINA," Emma interjected, overwhelmed with all of Regina's questions. "I will answer all of those things when….my parents are here," the young woman stumbled over the words _my parents_. She was clearly a little off-balance with this whole situation as well.

Regina sighed in frustration. She picked up her cell and dialed the Charming's number. It rang a few times and finally a groggy Snow answered. "Regina, it's like three o'clock in the morning."

Regina cut in, "You and Charming need to get here now," she stated. Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's bluntness.

Snow become very serious on the phone, "What happened?"

"Just get here," Regina answered her and hung up.

It wasn't long and Regina heard the doorbell ring. Emma stood quickly, looking very nervous. Regina stood as well and suddenly remembered just how pregnant Snow White was, Swan would be in for a shock. "There is something you don't know about Snow," she said to Emma.

Emma looked at her and swallowed, "She's pretty pregnant?"

Regina looked at her startled. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Hook," was all she said. How in the hell did Hook know that, Regina thought. The doorbell rang again and she heard Snow call her name from outside the door. Emma turned to the sound and Regina watched as her eyes watered. Regina felt envy at the reunion that was about to take place. A part of her did not want to witness it but she went to the door and swung it open anyway. Snow and Charming stood there, the former looking distressed and the other...displeased.

"Regina, what is wrong? You said nothing helpful on the phone," the princess said, her voice worried.

"This better be important Regina, calling us at this time of night," Charming huffed.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh, I think you will find this important," she told him sarcastically, her hand indicating the blonde who anxiously had stepped into the foyer.

Regina watched as the gaze of both the Charming's fell onto their daughter. Snow gasped, her hand flew to her mouth in surprise, and tears immediately pooled in her eyes. Charming stood there, his mouth hanging open slightly, "Emma?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Emma breathed. At Emma's words Snow let out a cry of joy and immediately grabbed her daughter in a tight hug. Tears streamed down both women's faces. A tear escaped Charming's eye as he watched the reunion between his wife and daughter before he too wrapped his arms around them joining the hug. Regina felt tears pool in the corner of her eyes as well, jealousy threatened to overwhelm her as she wished for her son. She pushed the feeling down, knowing that no good had ever came from it.

Finally the Charming's pulled back, "Emma," Snow whispered her name, "I don't understand….how are you here? You remember?" she asked, her face was joyful but puzzled.

"I'm going to explain everything," she told them. "Let's go sit down, it's a long story."

They sat down and Emma told them everything. They had sent Hook to find her, that they had been to the Enchanted Forest, for at least nine months, everything about the Wicked Witch, also known as the Black Fairy, her search for the wand to get complete power, her relationship with Rumple, Cora, the Blue Fairy, the curse she was going to cast.

They all sat in silence as Emma finished, stunned. "Who is the witch?" Snow wondered.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "Hook said she had green skin, you know…._the Wicked Witch of the West_."

Regina looked at her, "I think we would have noticed someone walking around with green skin," she snapped. Emma sent her a look as Regina passed by to stand at the window. This was a lot of information to take in. Was the witch in Storybrooke? She must be and then suddenly it all made sense to Regina. "_Marion_," she growled.

"Regina, we don't know that," Snow interjected.

Regina glared at the princess, "It makes perfect sense and you know it," she tried reasoning with Snow. Of course Marion was the Wicked Witch. Regina knew from the moment they met something was off about her.

"Who's Marion," Emma asked, her eyes confused.

"You're only saying this because of your relationship with Robin," Charming chimed in. Regina felt anger at his words. He was so daft sometimes she could throttle him. Every road led back to Marion.

"Robin?" Emma spoke once more, still confused. "Wait a second….Robin Hood and Maid Marion?" she said loudly putting the pieces together herself. She finally had the attention of the other three who had been in the middle of the room staring each other down. "Ok I get Peter Pan being a villain, he was a little creepy in his movie. But Robin Hood and Maid Marion? Come on." The blonde shook her head in disbelief.

"Robin is no villain," Regina stated firmly, eyeing Emma. She continued, turning back to Snow and Charming, "Roland must have his memories back from our time in the Enchanted Forest and he says Marion is not his mother." She tried to make her voice sound strong and powerful but it came out more like a plea, she needed the two standing in front of her to open their eyes, to see what she saw.

"Who the hell is Roland?" Emma asked not being able to follow what the three others were talking about.

Regina continued, ignoring the blonde once more. She thought back to when she had cast the curse, the false memories she had given to everyone. It hit her suddenly. Her voice was low as she started to speak her thought out loud, "Perhaps she is _not_…."

"His mother," Snow finished the sentence, her eyes wide, she had reached the same conclusion Regina had. "She altered memories to make people think she was Marion," the princess whispered, her face horrified. Regina closed her eyes relieved that finally someone else was beginning to see the picture she herself saw.

"Do you think it may be just wishful thinking on your part," Charming asked, his eyes looking at her sympathetically. Regina glared at him, irritated.

"Hold on….you have a thing for _Robin Hood_," Emma asked in incredulity. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she looked at Regina as if she didn't know the woman who stood in front of her.

Regina growled in frustration at the idiots who surrounded her. "I don't have a _thing_ for Robin Hood," she snapped, she could feel the betrayal of heat rise on her face. She did have a thing for Robin, but that was none of Emma or the Charming's business. She needed everyone to get back on the main issue here. If Marion was indeed this _Wicked Witch_, something needed to be done immediately. She felt panic rise within her at the thought of Roland and Robin being in that woman's sphere, both of them at a vulnerable place right now. "We need to inform Robin, get the two of them away from her right away," Regina told them.

Emma's calm voice rose slightly to override Regina's frantic one, "We don't know if this Marion is for sure the woman we need to find. She doesn't know me, let me check her out, see if she is lying. I'll go undercover as a nurse or something," Emma tried to persuade Regina.

"And just how are you going to tell if she is lying?" Regina huffed. "The two idiots you call parents," she threw her thumb in the direction where Snow and Charming had stood, "they fell for her _nice _act, hook, line, and sinker."

"I can tell when people lie to me," Emma assured her.

Regina groaned in frustration, rolling her eyes, "What….your so called _power_? That thing has had like a success rate of twenty percent," she snarled. The other three chose to ignore Regina's jab. The four got to work on setting a plan into motion to get Emma into the hospital to meet Marion.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before Emma returned. Snow, Charming, and Regina all stood around her waiting eagerly to find out what she thought, all for their own reasons. "She's really nice," Emma told them.

"See," Charming turned towards Regina, like he had won some battle. Regina sighed and huffed her displeasure, turning away from the Charmings. She needed Emma to see, she had thought Emma was smarter than this.

"But," Emma continued, Regina turned to face her once more, hope rising in her chest that Emma did have some sense after all. "Something _was_ off. I don't know exactly what it was, it's just….not everything added up to me."

Regina felt relief that Emma had seen it too, that she hadn't just made up this feeling because of how she felt for Roland and Robin. "We need to stop her," Regina said to them.

Emma turned to look at her, exasperation on her face, "Regina, just chill out for two seconds. I agree with you but before we go making accusations based on crazy theories from half ass thought out opinions and no evidence maybe we should do a bit more research," she reasoned with the queen.

Regina sighed,clearly not liking the thought of having to wait but knowing Emma was right. They needed more proof if Robin was going to believe them.

"How are we going to get evidence?" Snow wondered.

"A good start would be to get someone else to remember," Emma told her, turning to once more look at Regina. "Regina and I will make the potion that restores memories and Regina will drink it."

It was a long shot. Regina wasn't even sure if she had all the proper ingredients to make the potion. She and Robin had found some of the magical ingredients required….hopefully it was enough. It was possible to make the potion without her having any powers, it just wouldn't be as easy.

Once she had gathered all that she had found, she, Emma, and the Charmings stood around her dining room table ready to get started. Regina felt nervous with the prospect of regaining her memories _and_ she felt nervous that she might not regain her memories. Just as she and Swan were about to get started her doorbell rang. It was fairly early in the morning still, around eight, she wondered who it could be. As soon as she opened the door, she heard a small voice cry out, "Regina," and felt a body crash into her, arms wrapping around her waist in a tight hug. _Roland_.

She immediately went down on her knees and the little boy put his arms around her neck instead and buried his face into her shoulder.

Her heart cried out with joy at seeing him. God how she had missed him. "Sweetheart," she said gently, "are you here alone? Where's your father?"

Roland didn't pull back, he clung to her tighter, mumbling into her neck as he spoke. "I had to see you," he said, "everyone said I couldn't….but I had to," he cried.

Regina felt her own tears come, as she picked up the boy and carried him into her house. "Shh," she comforted, "everything is alright, we're together now."

She sat down on the sofa with Roland on her lap, his sniffs slowly disappearing. Emma, Snow and Charming came in the room to see who had arrived, each looking surprised by the guest. She stroked the sweet boy's hair softly and leaned her head against his, "We need to call your papa," she told him gently but firmly, "He will be very worried."

Roland sniffed loudly and whispered, "Ok." He looked at Regina then, his eyes wide, "Not the lady though," he begged.

She felt fury once more directed at Marion based on the terrified expression on Roland's face. "I promise," she whispered back.

Snow went to call Robin as Emma and Charming sat down. Roland's eyes fell on Emma, "Who's that?" he asked.

"Her name is Emma, she's a….friend," she answered, a little awkwardly, stumbling on the word friend. It wasn't a lie, it was just….strange. "Emma, this is Roland," she added to finish the introduction.

Roland looked at Regina, his face curious. "Emma and Henry?" he asked. Regina's heart jumped at the sound of her son's name coming from the boy. She had only ever told Robin about Henry. Perhaps Roland had heard them discuss him at some point.

"How do you know about Emma and Henry?" she questioned him.

"You told me about them in the "Chanted Forest," he answered, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

Regina's heart pounded in her chest. Another reference from him about time that they had spend together in the Enchanted Forest. She glanced over at Emma and the blonde urged her with her hand to keep the little boy talking.

"What else did we do in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked.

"We played games, you read me stories, you gave me markers, we rided horses," his little face scrunched up, "you and papa kissed all the time,"his voice was full of innocence. He was completely oblivious to the whirlwind of emotions he had just set off in Regina. She felt like she stopped breathing at his words. Her eyes went wide and she glanced quickly at Emma, the blonde's eyebrows were practically at her forehead. She felt a warmth start to invade her neck and kept rising. She and Robin had kissed? Her heart raced at the very thought.

"Regina?" Roland's voice asked before she had been able to respond to his answer to her previous question.

"Hmmm," she hummed in response, still not able to fully form words yet.

"Why does no one else remember the 'Chanted Forest?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure why sweetheart," she answered him. "We're trying to figure it out though." She cleared her throat, nervous of the answer to her next question. "Roland," she said gently,"Why do you say that Marion is not your mama?"

He looked at her, his eyes wide and serious, "Cause my mama went to live with the angels when I was born," he told her. Her heart dropped. Marion had been dead back in the Enchanted Forest which meant Storybrooke's _Marion_ had to be this Wicked Witch. She wrapped her arms tighter around the boy and he responded by cuddling closer.

The doorbell rang. "That's probably Robin," Snow said, getting up to go answer the door. Regina wondered what she would say to Robin. Anything she said about the Wicked Witch, about Marion, about the whole damn curse would come off as her sounding crazy. She need to make that potion and remember before she went to Robin. She hated the thought of sending Roland back into Marion's orbit but she would make sure someone was always watching, whether it be her, Emma, Snow, or Charming. She knew they would agree. Emma tucked herself in another room in case Robin remembered her as the nurse from last night. It would be better to wait until they had more concrete answers to the questions he would be bound to have if he saw her.

She looked up as Robin entered, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of him. His eyes filled with relief on seeing his son well. "Roland," he breathed, as he fell to his knees in front of his son and Regina. "You had me so worried my boy," he told him softly.

Roland made no attempt to move away from Regina, he simply reached out his small hand and stroked his father's cheek. "I'm sorry papa," he whispered, "I just wanted Regina," he said. Robin finally glanced at her and what she saw nearly broke her heart. He looked so anguished and she watched as tears formed in his eyes, which caused her own tears to come quickly.

He grabbed his son's hand carefully, "Roland we must get back to the hospital," his voice was quiet, tender.

"No papa, please," the boy begged, "I want to stay with Regina." He buried himself deeper into her. She had no idea what to say to make Roland feel better, she wanted nothing more than for him to stay.

She heard Robin's breath hitch, "Perhaps….perhaps Regina," his voice cracked when he spoke her name, "will come tuck you in tonight." Regina looked at Robin surprised. She knew this was nothing more than a bribe to get Roland back to the hospital but still her heart beat wildly.

Roland gasped and looked at her, "Just like in the 'Chanted Forest?" he asked in wonderment.

"Yes," Regina confirmed, "Just like in the Enchanted Forest."

Roland hugged her tightly once more and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I love you Regina," he whispered and she had to hold back the sob that threatened to escape. It was not very often people told her they loved her. She handed the boy to Robin and noticed for the first time that the man was slightly shaking. She looked up and caught his eye, the look they shared was extremely emotional. Finally Robin looked away, flushed. He bid them good-bye and thank you, then he was out the door.

Emma came back into the room and coughed, the look on her face was astonishment. She grinned slightly and cleared her throat, "Robin's quite….ah…._foxy_," she said. Snow snorted at the reference to the outlaw's movie counterpart. Regina sent a glare in both their directions, not amused in the slightest. In fact she felt more determined than ever. "Let's make that potion," she commanded. She needed to remember.

* * *

They worked on the potion for hours. Boiling the ingredients and mixing them in different ways. This had always been easier when she had magical powers. In their first attempt, she had drank the liquid and nothing had happened but a slight buzz. She threw the bottle against the wall in frustration.

"Regina, we'll try again," Emma had said to calm her down. The fact remained though that they did not have enough ingredients for much more trial and error. After another few hours Regina stood holding the vial of their last possible attempt. They had used up all the ingredients. She was nervous, what if this didn't work? It _had_ to work, she pleaded in her mind. She took a deep breath, put the vial to her lips, threw her head back and drank the potion. It hit her immediately:

_**/There is hope for the evil queen….I have forgiven you/My intent was to hit the beast, not you/You've never met a queen quite like me before…. No I have never/She killed my family, there needs to be retribution/I have never been more grateful over shooting someone accidentally with an arrow/I won't let anyone hurt you either Regina….I love you….I love you too/When he reached out to touch you….the pixie dust glowed….Don't let fear win this time Regina. Follow your heart/I have a hard time understanding where I stand on the issue of magic. For years it was only a negative presence….until I met you/I give a damn about what happens to you and this is the only way I know how to protect you….You have feelings for me and it scares the hell out of you/I'm going to take everything away from you/I love you Regina….I have for some time now/I love you….I love you both/**_

Regina gasped as the memories flooded back to her. Her heart so full of love for Robin and Roland she felt tears fill her eyes. Her thoughts drifted to that of the Wicked Witch….of the false Marion and her blood boiled in anger. "I'm going to _kill_ her," she growled.

* * *

**The end is nearing! I hope you enjoy the last leg of the journey. Let me know what you thought!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for still reading and reviewing. I'm so excited the Outlaw Queen ship is growing. I just saw the promo stills for Sunday and almost didn't make it to post this. Is it Sunday yet? **

**It is so strange (and awesome) to have written these characters who have never interacted before, and now seeing pictures of them together... Very exciting! **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, things got a little angsty...again.**

* * *

"I'm going to _kill _her," Regina growled. Blood pulsated in her ears and she was finding it hard to see anything but red. That bitch of a Black Fairy had been playing them for months now all to enact her grand plan for absolute power. What really pissed Regina off was that this woman had used Robin and Roland for the sole purpose to get to her. She knew those two meant a great deal to Regina. The Black Fairy, this _Wicked Witch _was a psychopath and Regina needed to make sure Robin and Roland were safe. She was going to receive great pleasure in hearing the snap of the Black Fairy's neck when she finally got her hands around it. She went to storm past Emma and the Charming's but Emma grabbed her arm.

"Whoa there and just where to you think you are going?" the blonde questioned, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"You know _exactly_ where I'm going," Regina snapped.

"Killing her is not the answer Regina," Snow moved closer to her. "You've started to turn your life around, don't be pulled back into the darkness," she pleaded. Snow was always so damn concerned about her conscience.

Regina slammed her hand down on the table in anger. "There are three people in this world that I give a damn about." Her voice grew louder as she spoke, "One of them doesn't remember who the hell I am at all, another doesn't remember the relationship we had and thinks he is married to a wife who's long been dead, and the third is being forced to believe that some psychotic woman is his mother." She took a deep breath to try and calm herself, these three would not listen to her if she sounded crazed. Her voice quieted as she spoke once more, "This woman would not think twice about killing Robin and Roland. She has already told me they are not needed for her plan. We _need _to stop her….now," she told them.

"We will," Snow assured her, "this isn't the way though. When you calm down, you will see that. This is what you always do Regina, you always act in the heat of the moment, and never think about consequences."

Regina felt anger at Snow's judgement. "You would be joining me if Emma had told you all of the witch's plan," she bit out in anger and then immediately regretted the words she had said. _Shit_. Snow had no idea about the Witch's plans for her and Charming's unborn child. Emma had kept that information out when she was relaying to them what Hook had told her. There was a possibility Emma didn't know but Hook would have told her that….hell, that is probably the sole reason she had even come back to Storybrooke , for her parents.

Snow looked at Emma confused, "What didn't you tell us about the Witch's plan?" she asked her daughter. Charming's eyes were on her as well.

Emma sighed, this was clearly not how she planned on telling them. "They need to know," Regina finally said.

Emma nodded her head, "I was hoping it wasn't true, it's why I was planning to wait until we knew just who the Wicked Witch was." She reached out and grabbed her mother's hand. Tear's formed in Snow's eyes, she was smart enough to know the news she was about to receive was not going to be good. "For her curse to work, for ultimate magical power, she needs to sacrifice something of pure innocence." The words hung in the air for a moment, everyone was silent.

"No," Snow whispered, her face turning pale. Charming was beside her in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her.

"We won't let anything happen to our child," he told her. Regina and Emma shared a look, both knew something drastic was eventually going to happen. The question remained, was the witch still searching for her wand or did she only wait now for Snow's baby to be born?

* * *

Regina tossed and turned in her bed, sleep evading her. She couldn't stop thinking of Roland and Robin sitting right in the clutches of that witch. She sat up in bed, there was no one here to stop her now from going to them. God how she longed to see them, things were much different now that she remembered. With Roland it would be fine, he remembered as well. He may be a little put off that she never made it to tuck him in that night, but that will quickly be forgotten because he'll be overjoyed that she now remembered too. With Robin she would have to be more careful, she could come off as sounding crazy. She would just slowly and gently remind him. She got out of bed and dressed quickly, it was time to get to the hospital.

The hospital was quiet when she got there. Her heart raced in anticipation the closer she came to reaching Roland's room. What would she say to Robin? _Robin_. She longed for him. She finally reached Roland's room and had her hand on the doorknob when she heard a voice behind her, "You better stay the hell away from there," it said.

Fury rose in her as she turned to face the voice…._Marion_. Only it wasn't Marion, it was the Wicked Witch, the Black Fairy.

"_You_," Regina spat out, hatred filling every part of her.

"When are you going to learn to stay away from _my son_," the witch growled. Her eyes flashed, turning a slightly darker shade.

It took all of Regina's willpower to not attack the woman at those words. "You are no mother…._witch_," she snarled.

The witch gasped with delight. She smiled slowly, "It looks like someone has all their memories back," she cackled with glee. Her joy in finding out that she had her memories back, confused Regina greatly. What was she playing? The witch continued speaking, "You know….I really struggled with whether I should have left _your _memories intact or not. It would have been great fun watching you try to convince everyone I was a witch," she laughed. "That was one thing I really regretted but I have to say being Marion ended up being for enjoyable...that is until that little brat remembered everything," she sighed.

Regina still wanted to kill the woman, her mind was dark with all the possible scenarios she could proceed with. The only thing stopping her was the fact they stood outside of Roland's room. "Don't you dare speak of him," Regina growled, she clenched and unclenched her fist to try and control her temper. It was not working well.

The witch put on an innocent face, "Who? My son, sweet Roland?" she cackled at Regina's outraged face. She took a step closer to Regina, "What about _Robin_?" she whispered his name and Regina's desire to rip her heart out and squeeze was very intense. "He's quite something, strong and muscular,"she purred, her eyes gleamed and her smile was hateful. Her voice was low when she spoke again, "It was quite a turn on when he cried out _your _name when we were together."

Regina let out a fierce growl at the witch's words, "You bitch," she yelled in anger. The only thing still stopping her from wrapping her hands around the woman's neck was the sweet boy inside the room they stood in front of but her willpower was weakening.

The Wicked Witch laughed at Regina's rage and took another step closer to her. "I'm going to take great pleasure in fucking Robin one last time and then killing him in front of you," she drawled.

Regina saw red and before she could get her emotions under control she shoved the witch against the wall. The Black Fairy yelped in surprise at Regina's action. Before the fairy had a chance to react, Regina had her hands around the woman's neck….squeezing the life out of her. The witch's eyes were wide as she struggled to find breath. One of her hands came up in an attempt to push Regina away from her. She managed to grab a fist full of Regina's hair but was unable to pull, her strength diminishing. Regina squeezed harder, "You don't have anything to say now _witch_?" she growled as she began to feel the woman grow limp. Regina felt powerful and justified in that moment watching as the colour started to drain from the witch's face. She had already threatened Robin's life and she was out to get Snow's child. Regina was completely warranted, she was doing the _right_ thing. Her mind thought back to Snow's earlier words to her, _don't be pulled back into darkness, you always act in the heat of the moment and never think of the consequences_. Regina started to falter. Damn it. What would Robin think of her actions?….Roland? Was this the right thing to do? As the Evil Queen, killing people was a second nature, it came so easily. Often their misdeeds were nothing compared to that of this woman that she now had her hands wrapped around the neck of. But she was no longer the Evil Queen, had no desire to return to being her. Robin and Roland had showed her how to be _Regina_ again. Sure, she would never be the doe-eyed girl she once was, but killing in cold blood…..no matter how justified, just didn't seem natural any longer. She felt her hands weaken around the witch's throat. The Black Fairy gasped in the fresh air that once again flowed into her lungs.

Before Regina could come up with a plan to deal with this situation she found herself in, the witch found strength and pushed back at Regina with quite a force. Regina stumbled back, crashing into a cart, which caused her to slam her head against the wall. She fell to the floor in pain as her eyes momentarily lost focus caused by the blow to her head. She brought her hand up to touch the back of her head and felt the warm, sticky feeling of blood. She tried to stand up but a wave of dizziness assaulted her. She groaned in pain and slid back down to the floor. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths trying to push away the feeling of nausea that overwhelmed her.

"You're going to regret pulling that stunt," she heard the witch growl. Opening her eyes, she saw the blurry image of the fairy standing above her and what looked to be a needle of some sort in her hand. As the witch descended upon her, Regina found some power in her and with her leg kicked the woman in the leg that she had previously stuck a knife in. The fairy fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

"Regina," she heard a loud voice boom and looked up horrified to see Robin standing there with Dr. Whale. "What the hell are you two doing?" he exclaimed. Before she could give him any explanation, the world went black.

* * *

The first thing she registered was a soft humming noise….Tink? Beep….beep….beep….no, not Tinkerbell. She tried to open her eyes but was finding the task quite difficult, she was still so tired. She attempted to open them once more, she succeeded in opening them a fraction but was met with a bright light and immediately closed them again, groaning.

She felt a warm hand cover hers and a concerned voice whisper, "Regina?" _Robin_. Her eyes flew open meeting a pair of very familiar blue ones.

"Robin?" her voice cracked from disuse.

She watched as Robin's eyes flooded with relief. "I am going to go fetch a doctor," he told her, his hand lifting off of hers.

No, he couldn't leave her mind screamed. She fumbled for his hand, "Wait," she pleaded. He turned to face her his eyes wide and hesitant. Her heart skipped a beat just seeing him. This was the first time since remembering the Enchanted Forest and _them_, their relationship. She wanted nothing more than to pull him to her, wrap her arms around him, and bury her face into his neck, telling him how much she had missed him. Finally his words registered with her, a doctor? She glanced around realizing she was in a hospital, machines all around her. How did she end up as a patient? The last thing she remembered was coming to see Roland and Robin. "What happened?" she asked him, gripping his hand tightly.

His face scrunched up like it always did when he was concerned. "You do not remember?" he asked her gently. "You and Marion?" he said, his voice cracking slightly.

_Marion_. It all came back to her, their scuffle in the hall. There was no Marion. Robin still thought she was his wife and suddenly she felt such guilt. What he must think of her. Yet….he was here, with _her_. The Wicked Witch must have spun him quite the tale. She knew she must proceed with answering his question as cautiously as possible. Who knew where his thoughts were. She still clung to his hand, not quite ready to lose that connection with him. He didn't try to escape the hold, Regina thought that was a good sign. "We had an….argument," she started slowly."I hit my head when we," she coughed nervously, not sure what to call it, "...interacted," she finally settled on. Better not bring up the part about her strangling the witch quite yet.

"Marion insisted that you attacked her, tried to strangle her to death….I….I," he struggled to continue. _Damn it_. So much for keeping that underwraps. She couldn't lie to him but she was terrified on how he would react when he found out what the woman had said was true. It was probably the only thing she had said that was true. God, she hoped Robin would be able to see that.

"She….she tells the truth," she whispered. Robin let out a small gasp and pulled his hand away from hers. Regina missed his warmth immediately and panic started to rise within her as he backed away from her, his face hurt and confused. She scrambled to sit up quickly, feeling a little dizzy as she did so, "You need to listen to me though….there is so much you don't know," she pleaded with him.

He looked at her his eyes staring at her like he didn't know her. It killed her to see that look. "You tried to ki...kill my wife?" he stuttered.

"She's not your wife," she cried out without thinking.

He shook his head back and forth slowly, disbelief written all over his face, "She said you would say all of this," his voice was bewildered, "I defended you," he accused. "She said you had bewitched me, was she right?" he asked in despair, backing away from her some more.

"NO!" she blurted out, her voice emotional. She got out of the bed as fast as she could. When she finally stood, she immediately had to grab the bedside to steady herself as another wave of dizziness hit her. She took one breath and then another at an attempt to get the world to stop spinning. "Robin," she breathed his name, she needed him to look at her, "Please," she begged. He looked at her as last, his eyes full of tears, betrayed. She felt her own tears come to her eyes at his look. What if he didn't believe her, if he never remembered their love. She could not handle losing him. She took a tentative step towards him. "You need to listen to me, using your heart," she whispered, her gaze not leaving his. She took another step towards him. "Roland was right, we have all been cursed, the last year that we spend in the Enchanted Forest wiped from our memories," Regina began. "I know you have experienced those flashes too," his eyes widen in surprise at her words, "Those were real memories," she told him. She gave him a shaky smile, "You shooting me with an arrow, the horse race, _our love_," she whispered at the end. She stood right in front of him now, her hand reached out to grasp his arm and her eyes fell on his lion tattoo, which sent a shiver down her spine. He jumped slightly at the contact. She could see his eyes wavering. "Look into my soul," she breathed, "You will see I am telling you the truth." She felt a tear escape and fall down her cheek. She continued in a soft voice, "Before the curse was cast you told me to have hope, that we would find each other again," her voice hitched, "and we did," she softly cried out. She watched as a tear escaped Robin's eye and hope settled over her. She was getting through to him.

His voice shook as he spoke, "Marion?" he quietly uttered. "If what you say is true, it means my Marion is evil….or dead. I don't think I could handle either of those things, despite what I feel for you" he whispered.

Regina felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Perhaps what he had felt for her in the Enchanted Forest did not compare to his love for Marion. _No_, her mind challenged, he couldn't remember his wife's death. He did not remember the grief that he already experienced and the fact that he had moved on, just as she had done with Daniel. Her and Robin's love had been real….and pure. She would not let her old self doubt enter into her life again. Her hand reached out to caress his face. He shivered at her touch. She said the only thing she could think of to say in the moment, the one thing she knew to be real, "I love you," she whispered.

She heard Robin let out a tiny gasp and his eyes fluttered shut. Suddenly he opened them again his eyes anxious and confused, "I...I...need to think," the words left his mouth rushed and uneven, he glanced at her unsure for a moment and then walked past her out the door.

She called out after him, knowing she did not have the strength to follow him. As he left the room, she sank down to the floor disheartened, her tears falling freely.

* * *

Emma, Snow and Charming found her still on the ground a little while later. She laid against the bed, numb. Charming had immediately picked her up and placed her back on the bed. Snow questioned her on what had happened and she told the princess matter of factly that Robin had not believed her. She ignored the three others as they continued talking, her thoughts solely on Robin and what she had most likely lost. Just like usual, everyone she loves...she loses. Why would Robin be any different?

Suddenly she felt a hand strike her across the face. Shocked and angry she glared at Snow White, "What the hell was that?" she growled. She noticed that Charming and Emma were taken by surprise at Snow's actions as well.

"Snap out of it," the princess demanded. "Where is the Regina I know at?" She waved her hand, "This woman definitely is not her. The Regina I know wouldn't just sit back and let someone take what is hers. That was a lot of information for Robin to take in. He'll see Marion for what she really is and then we will destroy her….all together."

Regina's heart raced at Snow's passionate speech. During their time in the Enchanted Forest they two of them had forged a relationship, a closeness that had taken Regina by surprise. Snow's words meant a lot to her, especially since the young woman did not remember that time, did not remember Regina's apology for her past misdeeds. She reached out and grabbed Snow's hand, "Thank you," she whispered.

The princess smiled, "There is still a little boy who remembers and who needs you," she reminded Regina. _Roland_. "You and Emma, go see him. David and I will go find Robin. Everything is going to be alright. Good _always_ wins." Regina once again felt the hope rise within her.

* * *

Roland was sleeping as she and Emma entered his room. John was surprised to see the two women. He hadn't liked the idea of them visiting but Regina talked him into it. Sweet John and his love for Roland and Robin, how thankful she was for him. Roland looked so peaceful, so precious as he laid sleeping. Regina gently brushed a hand through his hair. Her other hand wrapped around his small one. He stirred at her touch and his eyes fluttered open. "Regina?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, I'm here," she whispered. "Go back to sleep my sweet boy," she told him. Roland's eyes shut once more, his body relaxing once again. She leaned into his ear and quietly told him, "I remember too." The little boy smiled and fell back into slumber. She sat watching him for a while as John and Emma chatted quietly.

Suddenly Snow and Charming entered the room, their eyes worried. Regina knew something was wrong. "Robin?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"He's missing. No one has seen him….or the witch," Snow told her. Fear enveloped her and Regina felt her heart drop. What had that woman done to Robin?

* * *

**Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
